Infiltrado
by Finnerad
Summary: Voldemort asiste a Hogwarts camuflado bajo la apariencia de un joven llamado Matt Dirled. Intentará acercarse a Harry Potter y sus amigos para recopilar información sobre Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix para posteriormente matar a su némesis. Pero, después de haberlo conocido ¿saldrán las cosas como inicialmente ha planeado? **Transcurre durante el 6º año.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort quien había recuperado sus rasgos físicos exceptuando sus ojos que seguían siendo rojos estaba delante de la puerta de un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Tenía su varita a punto por si tenía que utilizarla pero esperaba no tener que hacerlo, no era el momento propicio.

Había modificado algunos de sus rasgos mediante pequeños pero fuertes glamurs para evitar que algún profesor lo reconociese. Se encontraba pues bajo la apariencia de un chico de pelo liso, corto y moreno, ojos azules, esbelto y piel pálida. De esta forma, irrumpió en el compartimento en el que habían tres personas.

-Disculpad, ¿puedo sentarme? Los otros están llenos- dijo ante la atenta mirada de los chicos.

-Si, claro, siéntate- dijo Harry, el chico asintió.

-¿De qué casa eres?- preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo se, me traslado este año.

-Te gustará, Hogwarts es increíble. Soy Hermione Granger, ellos son Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

-Encantado, yo soy Matt Dirled- dijo mirándoles fijamente.

Había optado por ese nombre porque era muy corriente y simple así como Tom. Nadie imaginaría que se pusiese ese nombre. Aunque no sabía cual de los dos nombres le asqueaba más, pero sin duda le harían pasar más desapercibido que si hubiese optado por Lorcan, su primera opción. Su apellido en cambio como acostumbraba era un anagrama.

-¿De qué colegio vienes?-Preguntó Ron

-De Durmstrang.

-¿Es cierto que la asignatura de las artes oscuras es más fuerte que la de defensa de Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron con una mueca.

-Como esperas que lo sepa si ni siquiera he pisado Hogwarts.

-Oh, bien, tienes razón- dijo algo incómodo- Oye Harry, ¿a quien tendremos este año como profesor?

-La verdad, no tengo ganas de averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué? Yo tengo curiosidad por ver que loco nos mandan este año- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por si no te acuerdas, todos los profesores de D.C.A.O acaban por tener una fijación por mí, que no suele ser buena. En primer año, el bendito Quirrell-mort quería matarme, en segundo año tuvimos al incompetente de Lockhart obsesionado conmigo y que me hizo ayudarle con la correspondencia.

El señor oscuro estaba atónito por la forma en la que se referían a él y tuvo que reunir toda su paciencia para no maldecirlos, demasiados temas sensibles estaban tocando.

-Pero Harry, Lupin fue un buen profesor en tercero, incluso Moody hace dos años fue bueno- Repuso Hermione.

-Además, Quirrell-mort fue preferible a Lockhart, al menos aprendimos algo- dijo Ron.

-En eso tienes razón Ron. Pero Hermione, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Lupin es el mejor profesor que hayamos tenido, te recuerdo que Moody no era Moody y acabó metiéndome en el maldito torneo de los tres-cuatro magos-se corrigió- y ya sabes como acabó todo eso. Y no hace falta que hablemos de la loca de Umbridge el año pasado- dijo enseñándoles la mano donde todavía se podía leer "no debo decir mentiras"

-¿No debo decir mentiras?- preguntó curioso Matt.

-Le obligaron a usar una pluma de sangre por decir que había regresado Quien-tu-

-¡Ron!-le interrumpió Hermione mientras miraba a Harry.

-Lo siento, Harry- pero el aludido hizo ver que no le importaba.

-¿Utilizan ese tipo de castigos en Hogwarts?- preguntó Matt.

-No, claro que no. Fue solo ese año y especialmente con Harry. El ministerio se volvió loco, este año debería ser mejor, ya que por fin han aceptado que ha vuelto- dijo Hermione.

Voldemort observó que el chico se veía especialmente incómodo con ese tema y eso le gustó, haciendo que apareciese una sonrisa ladina en su cara. Eso no quitaba que alguien del ministerio hubiese llegado a esos extremos, era una locura hacerlo con magos y brujas, bajo su punto de vista era inadmisible. Tendría que tratar con esa mujer en el futuro.

-Bueno, ¿y en que casa te gustaría estar?-preguntó Ron cambiando de tema.

-Slytherin- la expresión de terror de Ron fue instantánea.

-¿Sabes que prácticamente todos los magos de ahí son oscuros, no?

-Ron- reprendió Harry- cualquier casa está bien, la casa no hace a la persona.

-Eso es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir- dijo Hermione- Nosotros somos de Gryffindor y nuestra casa se suele llevar mal con los de Slytherin pero no le hagas caso.

-No importa, no creo que vaya a cambiar independientemente de la casa- dijo con expresión seria.

-Si acabas en Slytherin, el jefe de tu casa será Snape, el profesor de pociones. Si estás en esa casa probablemente te agrade, sino no lo hará.

-Hermione, este año no va a ser profesor de pociones. Ojala se haya retirado- dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo que no va a ser profesor?- dijo sumamente sorprendida.

-Dumbledore me hizo acompañarle para convencer al nuevo profesor, que será Slughorn.

Matt soltó un gruñido y todos se giraron a verle.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Ron.

-Un poco, no es la gran cosa.

-Bueno, no puede ser peor que Snape. No me puedo creer que nos libremos de él este año, debo estar soñando- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿no habrá conseguido el puesto de D.C.A.O?- los dos magos la miraron horrorizados.

-Genial, ¿cómo no pensé en eso? Maldita sea, estoy jodido este año.

La cara de Ron reflejaba sus mismos pensamientos.

-¿No te cae bien?- preguntó Matt divertido.

-Nos odiamos-respondieron al unisono Ron y Harry.

Con esa declaración averiguó que el odio que Snape tenía cuando hablaba de Harry era totalmente recíproco por la parte contraria. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

A lo largo del trayecto descubrieron que si bien Matt pretendía ir a Slytherin y era algo callado, no parecía mala persona y era bastante agradable, probablemente la serpiente más amable que hubieran conocido hasta ahora. Matt les había contado que se había trasladado a Hogwarts por el trabajo de sus padres, los habían cambiado de sede. A él le encantaba ver mundo y le encantaban los cambios así que no le había importado, se alegraba de la oportunidad de ver Hogwarts porque era el colegio en el que había asistido su madre, por lo que conocía muy bien todos los aspectos del colegio. Así mismo, habían descubierto que tenía algo en común con Hermione y era la pasión por la lectura, por lo que estaban seguros de que más de una vez los verían en la biblioteca independientemente de en que casa quedara. Cuando hablaron de las vacaciones, Matt únicamente había dicho que había estado ocupado, sin dar más detalles. Parecía algo reservado o quizás fuera tímido, por lo que no insistieron mucho y rápidamente cambiaron de tema hablando de sus vacaciones.

Al salir del vagón divisaron a a lo lejos a Malfoy con un traje negro impoluto acompañado de una chica y otro chico que de espaldas no supieron reconocer.

Siguieron por el sendero que conducía a los carros tirados por los Thestral. Se dirigieron a uno de ellos donde estaba Luna acariciándolos.

-Son bonitos, ¿verdad?- dijo dirigiéndose a Matt.

-Él es Matt Dirled, es nuevo este año- dijo Hermione- y ella es Luna Lovegood-dijo presentándolos.

-Aún así me resulta familiar- dijo Luna pensativa lo que hizo que Matt la escrutara mirándola fijamente- Supongo que tiene rasgos comunes- terminó de decir con una sonrisa- Antes he visto a Malfoy, parecía...preocupado.

-Veis, no soy el único que lo piensa-dijo Harry exasperado- está más pálido que de costumbre.

-Difícilmente puede estar más pálido que antes- dijo Hermione- es solo porque lo vimos aquella vez que estás así.

-No es solo por eso, tu también lo viste y además...-se calló al ver la mirada atenta de Matt, sabiendo que era algo descortés el hablar de esa forma cuando no sabía de lo que hablaban.

-Y luego está lo de su padre, sería extraño que no hiciera nada- repuso Ron.

-Debe ser difícil para él, no creo que esté pensando en lo que crees- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y para mí no es difícil?

-Harry, no he querido decir...

-Lo se, lo siento- repuso- Pero, Hermione, es Malfoy de quien hablamos, no pienso quitarle la vista de encima.

-Está bien, pero céntrate en los estudios por una vez Harry, este año va a ser especialmente difícil.

-El sexto año es siempre el más difícil, da igual el colegio- repuso Matt que se ganó una mueca por parte de Ron y Harry, quienes ahora no tendrían que lidiar con una sabelotodo sino con al parecer dos.

A Voldemort no le había gustado nada la mirada de Luna, era cómo si esa chica fuese capaz de ver más allá que los demás, no le había quitado el ojo de encima. No quería matar a nadie tan pronto, iba a vigilarla por ahora pero si resultaba ser una amenaza iba a ser la primera en caer. También iba tener que hablar con Malfoy si unos ineptos eran capaces de notar los cambios en él nada más verlo.

El sombrero seleccionador colocó a más estudiantes en Ravenclaw. En el resto de las casas la selección fue más bien equitativa. Matt Dirled había sido el último en ser seleccionado y como bien supuso acabó en Slytherin. A los chicos no les sorprendió, especialmente a Harry quien sabía que el sombrero tomaba en cuenta las preferencias y el chico parecía tener muy clara su decisión.

Pasada la selección no volvieron a ver ni a hablar con Matt, se centraron en sus amigos que hacía tiempo que no veían. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Harry llamó a Ron para hablar a solas con él en su cama. No había querido hablar con Hermione porque sabía como se iba a poner, la conocía demasiado bien.

\- Ron, ¿qué te ha parecido Matt?

-Es una lástima que esté en Slytherin, parecía buen tipo, pero supongo que no lo es.

\- ¿De verdad vas a dejar de tratarlo por la casa en la que está?- La mirada de Ron parecía confirmar sus sospechas- Yo no pienso dejar de hablarle sino cambia, su casa es lo de menos.

-Supongo que tienes razón Harry, pero estará en periodo de prueba.

Eso era algo que Harry podía aceptar, él en cierta forma iba a hacer lo mismo.

-Oye Ron, ¿no se te hace familiar?- Ron lo miró extrañado- Lo que dijo Luna me hizo pensar y... la mirada de sus ojos me recuerda a la de alguien.

Harry no iba a decir que su mirada le mandaba escalofríos por toda la espalda, eso iba a sonar muy paranoico, y acabarían encerrándolo en San Mugo.

-No, a nadie. ¿Pero por qué tanto interés en él?

-Por nada Ron. Buenas noches- dijo quitándose las gafas.

En los dormitorios de Slytherin Voldemort miraba la estancia desde su cama con cierta añoranza por los tiempos pasados pero no se recreó mucho y siguió tallando su agenda para el próximo día. No debía perder su enfoque, tenía que recopilar la información que necesitaba, vigilar a Malfoy a quien había hecho mortífago como una forma de castigo así como para controlarlo, no se fiaba de él. Iba a forzarlo a intentar que cumpliese su tarea y a torturarlo en el camino si era necesario. También tenía que matar a Potter justo en el momento adecuado.

Se había visto obligado a venir personalmente por lo ineptos que eran sus seguidores, la única que sabía algo era Nagini a quien había reducido a una serpiente pequeña para poder llevarla siempre con él. A pesar de su tamaño, su veneno seguía siendo igual de letal por lo que probablemente ahora era más peligrosa que antes.

Aún así iba a tener que controlar a sus seguidores desde la distancia a través de cartas y de un hechizo que había creado, el cual permitía tener conversaciones con ellos a través de una especie de pantalla que proyectaba la imagen en ambos sentidos. Había sido algo bastante creativo a su parecer, compartía ciertas nociones con la aparición, sin duda estaba orgulloso.


	2. Chapter 2

-No creo que debas sentarte conmigo- dijo harry y ante la confusión que vio en la cara de Matt añadió- a los Slytherin no les va a gustar.

-No me importa, se cuidarme- dijo sentándose.

El profesor Snape entró cómo solía hacer siempre a las clases de pociones, con su aire imponente y las túnicas ondulando bajo sus pies. La única diferencia que había era el brillo en sus ojos, el cual probablemente se debía a haber conseguido su ansiada plaza como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras después de tanto tiempo, aunque sin duda ese no era un aspecto que valoraran los Gryffindor. En cambio, los Slytherin radiaban felicidad o maldad según se mire, porque sus sonrisas eran bastante siniestras.

-Debido al año anterior soy consciente de que sois probablemente el curso con peor formación de toda la historia de Hogwarts. El retraso que lleváis me obliga a hacer un repaso del año pasado y de cuarto. No voy a aceptar incompetentes en esta clase, quien no consiga ponerse al día, será mejor que no venga.

Harry vio la cara pálida de Neville, el pobre había pensado que finalmente se había librado de Snape al no coger pociones pero se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que Snape era el nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O. Habían intentando tranqulizarle y hacer que confiara en sus habilidades pero no había servido para nada.

-Señor Potter, espero que esté a la altura de sus calificaciones y no sea una decepción como en pociones.

-Si resulto ser una decepción será porque sus métodos de enseñanza dejan que desear- dijo Harry entre dientes. No iba a tolerar que pensaran que le habían regalado la nota.

-10 punto menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia- siseó.

-Ya empezamos-murmuró por lo bajo con disgusto.

-Señor Longbottom, me sorprende verle aquí.

Las risas de Slytherin aumentaron pero fueron silenciadas con una sola mirada de Snape.

-Supongo que podríamos empezar con un repaso de las maldiciones imperdonables, ya que en cuarto año visteis algo, aunque dudo que lo suficiente.

-No hay forma de que me libre de ellas- refunfuñó Harry en voz baja.

-¿No te gustan? A mi me parecen muy interesantes- dijo con una sonrisa Matt.

-No, no me gustan, aunque parece que yo tengo imán para ellas- susurró Harry.

Voldemort deseaba soltar una carcajada estridente que probablemente revelaría más de lo que quisiera. Le encantaba ese sentimiento, porque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su compañero de escritorio.

-¿Tiene algo que añadir señor Potter? Quizá quiere dar la clase, ya que parece saber tanto sobre el tema y no presta atención.

-No, nada- dijo con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

-En realidad, las vimos bastante bien. No creo que a nadie se le olvidaran, hay otros contenidos más-

-Señorita Granger, no recuerdo haber pedido su opinión.

En la clase Harry consiguió perder 5 puntos más por hablar con Matt cuando no tocaba. Aunque más que hablar lo único que conseguía era decir una palabra antes de que le llamaran la atención. A la cuarta le habían quitado los puntos. Como siempre, mostraba una clara preferencia por los Slytherin, quienes claramente si estaban manteniendo conversaciones fluidas y no vieron reducidos sus puntos.

Harry ya había conseguido ganarse un par de miradas disconformes por haber pedido 15 puntos en menos de una clase. Incluso Ron le había pegado un pisotón cuando pensaba contestarle a Snape por quitarle esos cinco puntos. A Vodemort le divertía de sobremanera la situación, iba a tener que darle a su mortífago más crédito, no sabía a quien de los dos odiaba más el pequeño Potter: si a él o a su profesor.

Solo Merlín sabía lo que Voldemort se estaba conteniendo de no lanzar crucios en esa aula. Cada vez que Snape mencionaba sus efectos, su nombre o cualquier aspecto relacionado con la maldición tenía que soltar su varita y respirar hondo. Sin duda, esa noche iba a tener que lanzarle la maldición a sus seguidores y escuchar sus gritos, sino no iba a poder quitarse esa sensación de insatisfacción que tenía en el pecho.

Harry quien llevaba un tiempo tenso rememorando la noche del cementerio así como ese fatídico día en el ministerio empieza a notar un cosquilleo en su cicatriz que rápidamente se convierte en ardor. Un ardor abrasador que hace que tenga que morderse el labio para que no se escape un grito de dolor. En medio de clase, ocultó su cara con la mano apretando su cicatriz, cerró los ojos y esperó a que el dolor cesase pero al final se le escapó un gemido de dolor que no pasó inadvertido para nadie.

Snape lo mira fijamente, interrumpiendo su lección hasta que toma una decisión. Voldemort también lo estaba mirando, ridículamente divertido. Ni siquiera había pensado en transmitirle dolor a Potter pero no había tenido que hacer mucho, lo había hecho sin pretenderlo. Pero se había asegurado que su cara mostrase desconcierto.

-Señor Potter, vaya a la enfermería. Acompáñelo Dirled.

-Profesor Snape, Dirled todavía no está familiarizado con el colegio, deje que los acompañe- pidió Hermione.

-Bien- dijo entre dientes Snape.

-Y-yo creo que-

-Weasley, no me de un dolor de cabeza con sus patéticas escusas. Lárguese y dígale a Potter que tiene castigo conmigo mañana por interrumpir la clase de esta manera.

Todos salieron a trompicones del aula. Ron y Matt cargando a Harry quien no dejaba de tocarse la cicatriz con Hermione liderando la marcha y mirando a su amigo.

-No quiero ir a la enfermería- dijo Harry cuando el dolor empezó a disminuir.

-Pero Harry-

-Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que este dolor no se quita con una poción.

-¿Era una visión?-preguntó Ron con voz temblorosa.

-No, solo el dolor habitual- dijo tranquilizando a sus amigos quienes soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Te duele la cicatriz?- preguntó con sorpresa fingida Matt.

-Si, no se muy bien porque pero parece que es cuando Voldemort se enfada o está molesto por algo.

-¡Harry!-reprendió Ron.

-Ron, como esperas que lo mate si ni siquiera soy capaz de decir su nombre-repuso Harry claramente molesto.

-¿Tienes que matarlo?- preguntó Matt con los ojos brillando.

-Matt esto es algo...

-Simplemente promete que no se lo contarás a nadie-dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con un juramento?

-No, claro que no. Tu palabra es suficiente- repuso Harry y Matt asintió.

No obstante, Hermione se había negado a hablar de eso en un lugar tan público, había hecho que se dirigieran a la sala de los menesteres, aprovechando que tenían la siguiente hora libre y nadie sería capaz de encontrarlos allí. Cuando entraron, los recibió una sala amplia con una pequeña mesa en el centro y un par de sofás a cada lado así como unos pequeños sillones al lado de una chimenea. Optaron por los sofás, sentándose Hermione y Harry en uno de ellos y justo en el de enfrente Ron y Matt.

Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hay una profecía.

Voldemort tuvo que contenerse para no meterse en ese mismo instante en la mente de Harry. No creía que pudiese tener tanta suerte. Había pasado mucho hacía menos de 1 año para conseguir esa profecía y ahora se la iba a desvelar el maldito crío sin más. Quizá esto pudiese salvar a sus seguidores esa noche.

-¿Y que dice?- preguntó ocultando toda emoción, dejando únicamente una pequeña curiosidad.

-El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..

-¿Y qué poder es ese?- preguntó ocultando su irritación. Aunque no demasiado bien porque Harry volvió a soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Ni idea. Si lo piensas bien es algo absurdo. No es como que tenga la habilidad para matarlo.

-Harry, eres muy bueno.

-Si, mi especialidad es Expelliarmus y Expectro Patronum. Creo que Voldemort amará tanto a mi ciervo que morirá de ternura- dijo irónicamente.

-Sabes que no es así-replicó Hermione- ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces.

-Tienes razón. Ahora con Snape aprenderé un montón sobre... ah sí, cómo perder más puntos para la casa que nadie y... ganar el mayor número de castigos. Sin duda eso me ayudará- Matt no pudo evitarlo más y soltó una carcajada ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-No es gracioso-repuso Ron.

-Disculpa, solo pensé que ganar la copa de casas sería fácil con Snape- dijo mirando a Harry quien se veía cabizbajo y ganando su completa atención por lo decaído que estaba, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Siempre había sido todo un Gryffindor impertinente y cabezota delante suya, pero ahora parecía un chiquillo más.

-Piénsalo de ésta forma, si hubiera elegido a Neville ya estaría muerto.

-¡Ron! Como puedes decir algo así- replicó Hermione.

-Eso me anima, gracias Ron- dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Harry, sabes que si en algún momento quieres huir, yo estaré contigo independientemente de lo que decidas, ¿verdad? - Harry asintió- Ya sabes que no creo en la adivinación y menos en Trelawney, de hecho se que vosotros dos tampoco, así que puedes simplemente ignorarla. Lo que va a hacer que se cumpla o no, son las elecciones que hagáis.

Harry no quería huir, lo único que quería era estar tranquilo los dos últimos años de Hogwarts y luego ser auror o lo que fuera, pasar con Remus sus veranos, estar alejado de los Dursley y ser un niño normal por una vez. No ser el elegido, el niño que vivió ni Harry Potter, solo quería ser uno más, simplemente Harry. Y en caso de que alguna vez huyese, no se lo iba a decir a nadie, porque no quería perder a nadie más, estaba cansado de perder a sus seres queridos.

-Buen discurso, pero te olvidas que Quien-Tu-Sabes ya ha decidido matarlo. Aunque no quiera matarlo no le quedan muchas opciones-repuso Ron.

-¿No estás seguro de matarlo?-preguntó Matt.

-No, prefería no matar a nadie. Estoy cansado de eso. Probablemente estés confundido porque no has estado aquí estos años atrás pero créeme cuando te digo que han sido una completa locura.

La verdad es que Harry no quería matarlo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. No quería ser un asesino y por muy Gryffindor que fuera, ¿quien iba a querer enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte a un psicópata que tenía aterrorizada a la comunidad mágica desde antes incluso de que él hubiese nacido? Tendría que estar loco si aceptase ese destino.

Voldemort no intentó ocultar su sorpresa ante ese hecho. El chico era demasiado ingenuo, estaban en guerra, matar a los demás era parte de eso para sobrevivir. Pero también sabía que el espíritu del chico no iba a dejar que se rindiera por lo que no lo tendría tan fácil y tendrían que batirse en duelo, pero esa idea no le desagradaba tampoco, quería hacerle sufrir antes de matarlo. Potter lo había desafiado demasiadas veces sin contar las faltas de respeto y su osadía como para darle una muerte rápida. También tenía que doblarlo a su voluntad para que todo el mundo fuera testigo de quien era el mago más poderoso de todos. Probablemente matarlo delante de sus seguidores y del resto del colegio en el Gran Comedor fuera un buen escenario, pero para eso iba a tener que dejar fuera de batalla a Dumbledore. Draco tendría que hacer bien su trabajo y aunque sabía que no tenía lo necesario iba a empujarlo y ver dónde llegaban las cosas.

-Maldita sea-murmuró Harry por lo bajo tocándose la cicatriz.

Harry llevaba maldiciendo a Voldemort toda la mañana. Estaba seguro que iba a tener un dolor de cabeza permanente como siguiera así todo el día. Era como si pudiera percibir el aura de voldemort más cerca que nunca, palpitando en su cicatriz con clara molestia e irritación.

-Deberíamos contárselo a Dumbledore, ya te ha pasado tres veces- dijo Hermione.

-No, no se lo vamos a decir a nadie. No voy a caer en eso otra vez- dijo harry apretando los dientes- Simplemente recuerdame porque es la guerra otra vez.

Y tras un suspiro Hermione comenzó a contar el destino que le esperaría a todos los mestizos, muggles y nacidos de muggles como ella, si Voldemort se hacía con el poder.

-¿Y por qué no se metió a la política como todo el mundo?- refunfuñó Ron.

-Porque perdería la gracia-repuso Matt.

Harry sonrió ante aquella afirmación.

Por suerte para Voldemort, el resto pensó que estaba bromeando. Por alguna razón, tenían la imagen de que la mayoría de cosas que decía eran broma por lo absurdo que sonaba y eso a él le venía muy bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron y Harry habían sido prácticamente obligados a unirse a la asignatura de pociones. Por suerte, quien impartía la asignatura ese año no era Snape sino hubiesen visto reducidos los puntos de forma estratosférica por llegar tarde. Este año el encargado de la asignatura era Slarghon, el profesor al que había convencido acompañando a Dumbledore. Al contrario que Snape, se mostró contento al tener dos alumnos más y probablemente tres cuartas partes de su alegría se debían al hecho de que Harry Potter fuera uno de ellos. No tener los libros tampoco fue un impedimento ni para la clase ni para el profesor, quien muy amablemente les dijo que podían coger prestados uno de los libros de la estantería.

Lo que no sabía entonces Harry es que ese libro era como una pequeña lotería en su ascenso académico en esa asignatura pero pronto pudo comprobarlo al ver como siguiendo dichas instrucciones y meticulosas anotaciones era capaz de elaborar pociones que Hermione no podía. El único aparte de Harry que podía elaborarlas era Matt, lo que hacía que ambos llevaran puntos para su casa. El profesor Slughon sin duda estaba entusiasmado con que dos estudiantes fueran tan buenos en su clase y ya estaba maquinando el nuevo Club de las Eminencias. Un club al que pertenecían los alumnos más talentosos y aquellos de familias más prestigiosas, por que como Harry había comprobado, lo que más le gustaba a ese profesor no eran las pociones sino la fama y el prestigio. Era como un Lockart pero competente al menos en su área, tampoco podían quejarse, peores cosas habían visto y sin duda era mucho más amable que el profesor Snape. Harry sabía que a Neville le hubiera gustado este profesor y probablemente las pociones le habrían salido mejor.

No obstante, el libro del príncipe mestizo le había traído algún que otro problema. Hermione claramente celosa le pedía que se deshiciera de él porque estaba haciendo trampas. Ron también estaba algo disgustado pero en seguida lo aplacó diciéndole que podía copiarse todas las anotaciones. Y aunque Ron en un principio estuvo tentado, no lo hizo. Al ver que habían tantas modificaciones le había dado pereza y prefería seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, aunque eso significase no hacerlas siempre bien. Por suerte, no había estado solo en esto, Matt le había animado a que se lo quedara bajo el pretexto de que lo importante es hacer las cosas bien independientemente de la forma. Por eso, cuando le había llegado el libro de pociones que había comprado había preferido quedarse con el que había cogido en el aula de pociones, dándole el trueque a Slurghon sin que se diera cuenta.

Voldemort había ojeado el libro que había cogido Harry y le pareció supe interesante. Instó a que se lo quedara Harry para ver si empleaba los hechizos que aparecían, especialmente uno. Sus ojos brillaron en anticipación.

Por la cantidad de modificaciones en las pociones, el apodo, los hechizos y el año dedujo rápidamente a quien pertenecía el libro. Era irónico que hubiese ido a parar a las manos del alumno odiado de Snape. Por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de decírselo a su mortífago en su próxima reunión pero estaba seguro de que le quitaría el libro a Harry aunque le lanzara un cruciatus, era bastante apegado a las cosas.

Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Matt estaban pasando el tiempo juntos después de las clase, hablando animadamente de un sin fin de cosas. A Voldemort le tocaba soportarlo con su mejor cara, aunque intentaba mantenerse al margen y no participaba demasiado.

-Oye Harry, ¿vamos a seguir este año con el ejército de Dumbledore?- preguntó Neville.

Matt casi se mete en la mente del chico para extraer toda la información en relación a eso, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, así que espero todo lo paciente que pudo a que la conversación se desarrollara, mostrándose por primera vez interesado en toda la tarde, recargándose hacia delante para escuchar mejor.

-No creo, ya cumplió su objetivo. La idea era aprender lo que Umbridge no enseñaba, este año tenemos a Snape y bueno... muy a mi pesar debo reconocer que sabe lo que se hace.

-Por eso mismo, no esperaba que Snape estuviera dando esa clase y no es nada paciente conmigo.

-Neville si necesitas ayuda en algo no hacer falta el ejército de Dumbledore, te puedo ayudar cuando lo necesites- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué es eso del ejército de Dumbledore?- preguntó Matt incapaz de contenerse.

-Ah, es verdad, tu no estabas el año pasado. En realidad el nombre como tal solo era para asustar al ministerio. Y lo creamos simplemente para poner en práctica cosas de D.C.A.O ya que Umbridge no dejaba usar la magia y todo era teórico. Usábamos la sala de los menesteres para practicar hechizos que no se nos daban bien o que no habíamos dado en clase- dijo Hermione.

-Además, fue un año bastante critico después del torneo de los tres magos y la muerte de Diggory, era un chico dos años mayor que nosotros y bueno-tragó saliva Ron- murió por culpa de Quien-Tu-Sabes.

-No era precisamente un año para no estar aprendiendo nada , era justo cuando más lo necesitábamos y el ministerio quería taparlo todo y tachaban a Harry de mentiroso. A pesar de que casi nadie en Hogwarts le creía o bueno, se atrevían a creerle en realidad, conseguimos que Harry nos enseñara y tuvo bastante éxito al final.

-¿Los enseñaste?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno, no hice gran cosa, nos ayudábamos entre unos y otros. Yo solo aporté lo que sabía- dijo Harry.

-No seas tan humilde Harry. Gracias a ti mejoramos mucho en el encantamiento obstaculizador, escudo y aturdidor así como la maldición reductora y eso sin hablar del patronus.

-Luna tiene razón. Eras el único que sabía lanzar un patronus e hiciste que muchos lo consiguiéramos-dijo Ron.

-Pero es porque sois buenos, no dependía de mi- dijo Harry.

-¿Todos sabéis hacer un patronus?-preguntó Matt sorprendido.

-Si, aunque soy el único que no puede hacer uno corpóreo-dijo Neville algo cabizbajo.

Harry se dio cuenta del gesto.

-Seguro que más adelante podrás, ya es increíble que puedas hacer uno aunque no sea corpóreo. Hay un montón de magos que no pueden.

-Gracias Harry, lo seguiré intentando- dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo fue ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos?- preguntó Matt- Quise venir a animar a Krum pero no me dejaron, así que me quedé con las ganas.

Todos miraron a Harry esperando su reacción. Sabían lo que ese año había supuesto para él y también sabían que era algo que no había terminado de superar pues aún le seguían las pesadillas. Ron se seguía sintiendo culpable por haberle dado la espalda a su amigo al principio cuando lo eligieron. Después de haber visto al dragón recordó que todas las ganas de participar que había tenido se habían ido por completo y abrió finalmente los ojos que el mismo se obligaba a cerrar.

-Mira, te lo voy a explicar porque se que no lo sabes, pero no me gusta sacar ese tema. Yo no quería participar, me obligaron a hacerlo aún cuando no tenía la edad, Voldemort se encargó de que eso fuera posible. Quería retirarme pero no podía y cuando pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar llegó la tercera prueba del torneo donde todo se fue a pique. Me encontré con Voldemort, mataron a un compañero delante de mis narices sin que pudiese hacer nada, me obligaron a presenciar el maldito ritual de renacimiento de Voldemort y luego prácticamente me torturaron. Conseguí regresar a Hogwarts aún no se ni como y entonces si, me declararon vencedor, que irónico, porque no lo fui para nada, ni siquiera debería de haber entrado en ese estúpido torneo.

-Vaya, fue intenso cuanto menos. Supongo que la compensación económica mereció la pena al menos- dijo Matt con indiferencia.

-¿Crees que el dinero compensa lo que viví? Estás loco si incluso lo consideras por un momento-dijo Harry.

-Les dio el dinero a mis hermanos para su tienda, no quiso ni un Knut porque sentía que no merecía el premio y no quería saber nada de eso- repuso Ron mirando a su amigo.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El ambiente repentinamente se volvió algo lúgubre. Luna miraba a Matt fijamente con una sonrisa pero éste no se la devolvió sino que la miró fijamente. A Voldemort esa chica no le daba buena espina y aunque en una ocasión había intentado meterse en su mente enseguida había salido, no siendo una experiencia que quisiera repetir. Su mente era como una nebulosa, tan dispersa que no sacaba nada en claro y era capaz de perderse por los pensamientos a priori sin sentido de la chica, un dogma muy espiritual y metafórico. En sus muchos años usando la legeremancia había sido la primera vez que se encontraba una mente así y por extraño que parezca Voldemort sentía que la chica sabía que había estado en su mente, lo cual no le gusta nada. Pero en el fondo sentía que no debía matarla, al fin y al cabo, si supiese quien es ya hubiera dado la voz de alarma y no le estaría sonriendo como ahora. Se preguntó entonces si es que le gustaba a la chica, no sería la primera vez que alguna mujer se enamorara de él, llevara o no glamour. No obstante, no era ningún secreto que el Señor Oscuro tenía las puertas del amor cerradas y no creía ni confiaba en ese sentimiento, tampoco era algo que quisiera tener y sumado a esto en su juventud se había sentido atraído por los hombres, nunca una mujer. Si bien la señorita Luna era muy bonita, no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Voldemort.

A pesar de todo, con el poco tiempo que llevaba con ellos estaba bastante seguro de que Ginny estaba interesada en Potter, quien buscaba cualquier oportunidad para quedarse a solas con él y de que a Neville le interesaba Luna, quien siempre ponía cara de bobo cuando hablaba. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ben, eso quizá era por su forma de hablar, la chica era cuanto menos algo especial.

Finalmente después de quejarse sobre la cantidad de deberes que les ponían en 6º a pesar de tener más tiempo todos se agobiaron y se marcharon para ponerse al día con la montaña de tareas pendientes. Únicamente se quedaron Matt y Harry.

Voldemort se dio cuenta de que Harry seguía sumido en sus pensamientos desde que había sacado el tema del torneo y que apenas había participado en la conversación con sus amigos, tenía el semblante serio. La verdad, Voldemort ni siquiera pensó en lo que sería ver como alguien salía de un caldero y más con el aspecto que tuvo los primeros meses. Posteriormente adoptó esa forma como glamour pero era un aspecto que apenas conocían un par de personas. Aún así, tampoco es que le importara mucho, se suponía que el chico no iba a volver a ver la luz del sol y acabó fallando.

-Siento haber sacado el tema del torneo- rompió el silencio Matt en un intento de arreglar las cosas- de verdad que no sabía lo que había pasado. Solo pensé que sería una gran experiencia, en mi colegio era un gran honor pero supongo que no lo es para todo el mundo.

-Lo se, no pasa nada. Son simplemente cosas que me gustaría borrar, una de tantas supongo- murmuró- pero no me malentiendas, es un honor participar pero solo si quieres y eres elegido justamente, yo no cumplía ninguna de esas cosas- dijo mirando a Matt.

-Para compensarte, responderé algo que quieras saber de mí, seré sincero.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó inmediatamente.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?-preguntó y el aludido asintió- ¿Seguro? ¿No preferirías saber oscuros secretos de Dumstrang o algo así?

-No-dijo riendo y negando con la cabeza a la vez.

-Es el 31 de diciembre.

-Vaya, el mío es el 31 de julio. Somos polos opuestos, tu eres el puro invierno y yo el verano puro- dijo con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos habían podido ver como el estado de ánimo de Harry iba decayendo a lo largo de la semana, haciéndolo más irritable y letárgico a la vez probablemente debido a la falta de sueño. Ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada delante de él pero al ver como las ojeras se hacían cada vez más pronunciadas y oscuras Hermione no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle a Ron, el cual confirmo sus sospechas rápidamente diciendo que habían tenido que volver a recurrir a los tapones para dormir sin escuchar los gritos o quejidos de Harry.

Finalmente a Hermione se le acabó la paciencia viendo como a Harry estropeaba un caldero del aula de pociones por saltarse varios pasos en la elaboración. El humo había provocado que tuvieran que abandonar el aula hasta que el profesor Slughorn se hizo cargo de la situación y finalizaron la clase antes. Ron había sido el que había arrastrado a Harry fuera del aula, quien apenas se había inmutado por lo sucedido. Llevaba toda la mañana dando cabezadas, intentando no dormirse en todas las clases y claramente era incapaz de concentrarse. En la hora del desayuno apenas había comido y prácticamente se dormía en cualquier lado hasta que le daba por pegarse así mismo para espabilarse o sacudir su cabeza.

-Harry, deberías ir a la enfermería a dormir- dijo Hermione intentando controlarse.

-¿Por qué? estoy bien.

Harry abrió los ojos fingiendo estar despierto pero apenas se abrieron, aunque sin duda para él había supuesto un gran esfuerzo. Matt quería echarse a reír pero se contuvo y Ron y Hermione se miraron con las cejas levantadas y la incredulidad brillando en sus caras.

-Sabemos que tienes pesadillas otra vez- Harry se giró para ver a Ron y Hermione captó el gesto- No ha hecho falta que Ron me diga nada, lo tienes escrito en toda la cara. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Te podría haber dado una poción para dormir sin sueños.

-No quiero tomarme una poción para dormir-dijo entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confusa.

-¿No te has tomado ninguna?- preguntó Matt divertido, tenía que reconocerle al chico que tenía aguante.

-No son simples pesadillas Hermione, es cosa de Voldemort.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Matt.

-Porque no solo sueño con la muerte de Cedric o Sirius ni con lo que pasó en el cementerio o en el ministerio-dijo con un suspiro cansado- ahora también veo como me posee Voldemort, veo cómo morís, veo como me captura y cómo me tortura. Lo siento todo taaan real, es cómo si verdaderamente estuviera pasando.

-Pero Harry las pesadillas siempre se sienten reales, eso no prueba nada.

-¡No lo estás entendiendo! Cuando son mis pesadillas si, siento el dolor de las maldiciones pero toda esta semana ha sido más intenso, más vivido- cuando vio que Hermione iba a protestar añadió- ¡Se la diferencia!

-Está bien Harry, pero tienes que dormir. Una poción sin sueños te puede ayudar.

-¿Y luego que? ¿Al día siguiente me tomo otra? Sabes que causan dependencia- Hermione no pudo decir nada ante eso- No quiero dormir, no sabes lo que es ver todo eso cuando cierras los ojos- dijo con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

-No me digas que has estado tomando pociones vigorizantes- dijo Hermione pero Harry desvió la mirada- Por dios Harry, a este paso vas a morir pero por agotamiento. Tienes que dormir.

-Solo han sido dos- dijo pero el enfado de Hermione no disminuyó.

-¿Pero Harry estás seguro? De normal Quien-Tu-Sabes empieza a molestarte después de Navidad- repuso Ron.

-Ya no tiene que preocuparse por recuperar su cuerpo ni por la profecía, tiene más tiempo libre- dijo exasperado Harry.

Voldemort no pudo enfadarse del todo por esa afirmación. En cierta forma, tenía menos cosas de las que preocuparse pero no es que tuviese más tiempo libre sino que la prioridad de matar a Harry había escalado puestos y si antes era uno de sus principales objetivos ahora lo era más, faltaba muy poco. No obstante, el hecho de que no hubiese tomado en toda la semana ninguna poción para dormir le había sorprendido. Más lo hizo todavía que estuviese tomando las vigorizantes. Si bien había tenido al chico bajo lupa toda la semana y había notado como las ojeras se hacían paulatinamente más visibles, no esperaba que estuviese evitando dormir. El no era de tener pesadillas así que no entendía del todo lo que podían ocasionar en alguien, digamos que Potter estaba siendo su conejillo de indias en esto y estaba resultando muy interesante.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

-Mira, yo tengo la última clase ahora. Lleva a Harry a algún lado y asegúrate de que duerma.

-Había quedado con Ginny para entrenar a Quidditch- repuso Ron con una mueca.

-No os preocupéis yo me hago cargo de Harry- dijo Matt con una sonrisa- Me aseguraré de que duerma.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Gracias Matt- dijeron ambos Gryffindor antes de irse.

Voldemort arrastró a un somnoliento y cabezota Potter hasta un árbol cerca del lago mientras repetía una y otra vez "no voy a dormirme, no voy a dormirme" hasta convertirlo en una especie de mantra. Voldemort tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco mientras lo sujetaba más de una vez para evitar que se fuera directo al suelo. El gryffindor parecía no darse ni cuenta, sus reflejos habían disminuido considerablemente y era más un zombie que un humano.

Cuando Harry se vio obligado a sentarse con la espalda apoyada en un tronco fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de donde estaba. El sol le daba en la cara y tenía que cucar los ojos para poder ver, lo cual hacía que se sintiese más adormilado. El sol calentando su piel y sus rasgos le hacían estar más relajado y somnoliento.

-Duérmete- dijo Matt mirándole divertido como luchaba por abrir los ojos.

-No quiero- fue lo único que dijo pero sonó como una protesta infantil.

-Duerme- ordenó estirando del brazo de Harry sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

-No- protestó.

Desde luego Voldemort tenía que admitir que el chico era demasiado cabezota para su bien.

-Te despertaré si tienes pesadillas.

Harry bufó.

-Entonces para que dormir si voy a...

Nunca terminó la frase pues se le cerraron los ojos y no pudo volver a abrirlos, cayendo profundamente dormido.

Voldemort no tuvo que esperar mucho, a los poco minutos Harry empezó a removerse, llamando su atención del libro que sostenía. Vio como sus rasgos se contorsionaban y su respiración se volvía más agitada. Al poco empezó a murmurar en sueños con el ceño fruncido.  
Voldemort dejó a Harry en sus pesadillas, mirando al frente observando como caían las hojas de los árboles con la suave brisa. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajado. La estampa era bastante extraña, pues Harry era lo contrario a Voldemort, eran la tranquilidad frente a la pura intranquilidad.

Con el tiempo los quejidos de Harry fueron elevándose y las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas como pequeños riachuelos, llamando nuevamente su atención. Estuvo un tiempo viendo como sus lágrimas mojaban su túnica y su rostro lleno de dolor mientras llamaba a Sirius en un tono cada vez más alto.

-Finite incantatem- susurró

El efecto fue prácticamente inmediato, la postura corporal de Harry se relajó completamente y su rostro abandonó todo signo de dolor y su ceño fruncido desapareció, solo quedaron en él el rastro de lágrimas cuyo flujo tardó unos instantes más en desaparecer. Su respiración agitada poco a poco se volvió más lenta y pausada, indicando el fin de la pesadilla. Voldemort, tras observar su rostro apacible un tiempo sin saber muy bien porque había cortado el hechizo acabó por concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura.

Para cuando llegó Hermione que los había estado buscando por medio colegio habían pasado 2 horas y Harry no había vuelto a abrir los ojos ni a agitarse en sueños. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo había ido escurriéndose hasta estar dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Voldemort, haciendo imposible que se moviera o se fuera sin despertarlo, por lo que siguió leyendo su libro.

-Lo conseguiste- susurró Hermione con una sonrisa cuando observó el rostro en paz de Harry- ¿Ha tenido pesadillas?

-Al principio- Hermione asintió en comprensión.

-Bueno, parece que le ha dado un descanso, estaba preocupada por él. Gracias Matt- dijo sentándose al lado suyo.

-Para eso estamos, aunque se me están durmiendo las piernas- Hermione se rió ante el comentario y Harry se removió.

-¿Y sus gafas?

-Se le cayeron cuando dormía- dijo con un suspiro sacudiéndolas en su mano.

Voldemort estaba exasperado por tener que aguantar a una Sangre Sucia no solo en clase sino en su tiempo libre y además fingir que era agradable, le estaba poniendo de mal humor. Le recordaba a sus años en Hogwarts. Hacía tiempo que no tenía que fingir tanto. Además, era una competidora, siempre levantaba la mano y además se le daban bien las pociones. ¿A que jugaban los otros sangre pura? Eran igual de ineptos que sus mortífagos.

Hermione siguió conversando con él sobre las materias de las clases mientras hacía los deberes sentada en la hierva a su lado. Voldemort dijo algo en lo que ni siquiera pensó y ella estalló en una carcajada. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había dicho pero tuvo que sonreirle muy a su pesar. Harry comenzó nuevamente a removerse y empezó a restregarse los ojos un par de veces hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos cansados mirándole directamente aunque sin sus gafas en realidad lo veía todo borroso.

-Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?- preguntó Hermione.

-No te preocupes- dijo levantándose- ¿dónde están mis gafas?- dijo tras soltar un bostezo.

-Ten- dijo Matt.

-Gracias- dijo mirándole ahora con sus gafas puestas- ¿me he dormido?- preguntó confuso viendo cómo había oscurecido y ya el sol no le molestaba en los ojos.

-Supongo que soy una buena almohada- dijo Matt provocando que Harry se ruborizase.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

-No me extraña, estabas literalmente muerto de sueño. ¿Has tenido pesadillas?

-Supongo que no- dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, algo confuso.

-¿Has visto como puedes dormir sin pesadillas? ¿Estás seguro que era cosa de Quien-Tu-Sabes?

-Estoy seguro- dijo elevando el tono de voz- Mira, no se si es que solo me las provoca por la noche o que, pero estoy completamente seguro.

-Está bien, te creo- dijo soltando el aire retenido- Prueba a dormir esta noche y ya vemos que pasa mañana.

-Pero ya he dormido- repuso Harry rápidamente.

-Un par de horas que no equivalen ni a una noche- dijo Matt, Harry le miró con mala cara.

-Mira, duerme esta noche y si vuelves a tener pesadillas duerme por la tarde como hoy hasta que encuentre algo, ¿vale?

-Está bien- dijo a regañadientes.

Harry se levantó cuando vio venir a Ron con Ginny corriendo con la escoba todavía en la mano. Pero se tambaleó y Matt le agarró, evitando que cayera. Harry le miro con un gesto de disculpa y el simplemente le sonrió de vuelta.

-Más te vale que cenes como dios manda esta noche- dijo Hermione señalándole con el dedo.

-Ha sido por levantarme rápido.

-Eso y por no comer prácticamente nada en dos días.

-¿No has comido?- preguntó Matt.

-No tenía mucha hambre-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero cenaré ésta noche- añadió al ver que Hermione iba a seguir regañándolo.

-Veo que he llegado justo en el modo madre de Hermione- dijo riéndose Ron.

-¿Y que haríais sin nosotras?- repuso Ginny.

-Estar más relajados y despreocupados- repuso Ron.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo Hermione molesta- la próxima vez que necesitéis ayuda no me busquéis.

-Hermione, no te enfades. Sabes que sin ti estaríamos perdidos- dijo Harry.

-O muertos- dijo Ron- probablemente no habríamos pasado de primer año- y Harry asintió fehacientemente.

Hermione se fue con Ginny ignorándolos, siempre se acababan saliendo con la suya cuando se ponían así. Pero no estaba enfadada, simplemente se preocupaba por ellos, sobretodo por Harry quien había pasado mucho y parecía que nunca terminaba.

-Le gusta que le regalen el oído- le dijo Ron a Matt en un susurro.

-Ya lo veo.

-Pero tampoco podemos ignorar que es el cerebro del equipo- dijo Harry.

-Si, bueno... si yo pasara el mismo tiempo que ella en la biblioteca también lo sería- murmuró Ron.

Harry miraba de reojo a Matt. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber dormido en su regazo sin darse cuenta. Apenas se sentía descansado, en realidad ahora se sentía más cansado que antes, el sueño lo reclamaba de nuevo protestando por la interrupción.

Se había quedado mirando los profundos ojos azules de Matt sin darse cuenta, siempre presentía que ocultaban algo igual que las profundidades del océano. Algo esperando ser descubierto. Matt le devolvió la mirada y Harry desvió la suya rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, bostezando de forma repetida.


	5. Chapter 5

Desde aquella tarde Harry no volvió a tener ese tipo de pesadillas. Tenía algunas ocasionales que si bien no eran agradables eran preferibles a las otras y eran completamente suyas. Voldemort no volvió a lanzar el hechizo sobre él y poco a poco Harry volvió a recuperar su estado de ánimo habitual así como el color de su piel, estando menos pálido y con un menor número de ojeras, aunque éstas parecía que no iban a desaparecer del todo en un tiempo.

Voldemort la anterior noche había tenido su primera reunión con los mortífagos a través de la pantalla que había conjurado. Hacía las transmisiones desde el bosque prohibido para recuperar su forma original sin el glamour que usaba en Hogwarts. Reunía a todos los mortífagos en la casa de los Malfoy y si bien Draco no podía asistir por las clases, se había encargado a base de Crucios de poner orden en sus filas, así como de hacerle ver a Bellatrix lo descontento que estaba con el comportamiento de Draco. Lo bueno de esa pantalla, es que además de poder ver y oír, permitía que los hechizos viajaran de un lado al otro sin perder ni un ápice de eficacia.

Últimamente había estado teniendo demasiados encontronazos con Draco y su paciencia se estaba agotando, una más y lo pondría en su sitio, y por suerte o desgracia, ese momento llegó antes de lo pensado.

-Que diría Salazar al ver que uno de los suyos se junta con sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre- dijo Malfoy con una mueca de asco.

-¿Y que dice tu padre de Azkaban?- repuso Ron.

Malfoy apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Mi padre saldrá cuando se den cuenta del error pero que hay de ti Potter ¿todavía de luto?- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Harry se lanzó hacia delante para darle un puñetazo a Malfoy pero fue detenido en ese mismo instante que tomó el impulso por Hermione y Ron, sujetándolo y obligándolo a retroceder.

-Soltarme-forcejeó.

-No merece la pena Harry- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué no has oído lo que ha dicho?- dijo hecho una furia.

-Vaya, supongo que ahora que la deshonra de tu padrino convicto ha muerto necesitas que te protejan- dijo riéndose junto con Zabini.

-¡No insultes su nombre con tu sucia boca, Malfoy!- gritó Harry.

-Que miedo, tiemblo.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy, no puedes caer más bajo- dijo Ron.

-Harry, déjale, es lo que quiere- dijo Hermione mientras alejaban a Harry.

-Harry...- empezó a decir Matt.

-Ahora no- sentenció.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a los baños de chicas del segundo piso donde habitualmente solía estar Myrtle. Y una vez dentro observaron como Harry iba a la pila de los baños y abría el agua del grifo, mojándose las manos y pasando sus manos húmedas por detrás del cuello lentamente, humedeciéndolas de nuevo para refrescarse posteriormente la cara. Pudieron ver a través del reflejo del espejo de los baños como sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas pero sin derramar ninguna y cómo Harry tomaba varias bocadas de aire, intentando calmarse pero sin poder decir nada.

-Hola Harry, me preguntaba quien sería pero eres otra vez tu- dijo Myrtle con voz suave- veo que has traído otra vez a tus amigos, me gusta más cuando vienes solo, ¿sabes?- dijo coqueteando.

-Hola Myrtle- dijo girándose- no queríamos molestarte.

-Oh, no molestas, casi nadie se porta tan bien conmigo como tu. ¿Qué querías?

-N-nada, yo- nosotros solo queríamos un sitio tranquilo para hablar solos.

-Ah, es por eso, ¿no? Nadie viene aquí por mí. Por Myrtle la llorona, quien iba a querer estar en el mismo sitio que yo- empezó a gimotear- quien iba a querer hablar conmigo, pensé que eras diferente- dijo de forma histérica.

-No me refería a eso, emm yo, estaba preocupado por algo por eso necesitaba un sitio tranquilo, pero puedes quedarte.

Sus amigos lo miraban incrédulos y la cara de Ron era de puro asco.

-Oh, Harry, que bueno eres. Os dejaré solos pero dime, ¿piensas morir pronto?

-Amm prefería que no- dijo algo nervioso.

-Bueno, siempre tendrás un sitio conmigo aquí- dijo coqueta antes de desaparecer en uno de los retretes.

-¿Hacía falta eso?- preguntó Matt incrédulo.

Voldemort no había olvidado a esa chica y la aguantaba lo mismo que antes de ser un fantasma, lo que venía siendo nada.

-Tienen una relación un tanto especial- dijo Ron aún con una mueca.

-No es nada raro- se apresuró a decir Harry- pero una vez la conoces tampoco es tan mala, es bastante amable- se rascó la cabeza de forma pensativa.

-Eso es porque eres tu Harry, de mí se burló cuando me convertí en gato- dijo Hermione provocando la risa de sus amigos al recordarlo.

-No hace gracia. Pensé que me quedaría así.

-¿Cómo acabaste siendo un gato?- preguntó con la ceja enarcada.

-En realidad, tenía el aspecto de uno, no llegué a convertirme en uno como tal-explicó- fue debido a un pelo equivocado que añadí a la poción multijugos.

-Pero esa poción la damos este año- interrumpió Matt- ¿Cuándo la hicisteis?

-En nuestro segundo año, cuando intentamos averiguar quien era el heredero de Slytherin- repuso Hermione.

-En realidad, la hizo Hermione. Harry y yo solo cogimos los pelos de Crabbe y Goyle. Son unos estúpidos, aún no puedo creer que funcionaran los pasteles- se rió y al poco Harry se le sumó.

-¿Quién pensabais que era el heredero de Slytherin?- preguntó molesto Matt aunque la pregunta salió con un tono neutro.

La cicatriz de Harry palpitó unos instantes y rápidamente el dolor desapareció igual que había venido.

-Malfoy- escupió Harry recordando el incidente de hacía unos minutos- Siempre ha sido un estúpido tal y como has visto antes, siempre se burlaba de los mensajes que aparecían y de las personas petrificadas, metiéndose con los nacidos de muggles como Hermione, proclamando a los cuatro vientos su orgullo sangre pura. Así que, todo apuntaba a él pero nos equivocamos. Fue Voldemort. Siempre es él en realidad- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Harry, ¿quieres hablar de lo de antes?

-No, teníais razón, lo mejor es ignorarle.

Pasaron un buen rato en el baño charlando sobre su segundo año y todo lo relacionado con ese baño en el que se encontraban, saciando la curiosidad de Matt, quien no paraba de hacer preguntas.

Voldemort había estado preguntando por verdadera curiosidad, si bien sabía que su Horrocrux había sido destruido porque lo había sentido desconocía como había pasado. No le extrañó en absoluto que Harry hubiese sido culpable de la desaparición de una parte de su alma.

Exteriormente puso buena cara pero interiormente bullía en la rabia lo que le ocasionó a Potter más que un simple dolor de cabeza, llegando a los gritos. Eso fue simple y llanamente placer para sus oídos. Se lo merecía por haber matado al basilisco y por haber destruido su diario.

Tenía que fingir preocuparse por él tal y como hacían sus amigos si quería permanecer cerca de él, aunque más que decir algo acompañaba a los chicos de forma silenciosa con buena cara. Voldemort se replanteó entonces en volver a privar del sueño a Potter con las pesadillas pero recordando la tarde que pasaron al lado del lago desechó la idea, no terminaba de satisfacerle la idea de verle así, le gustaba irónicamente verlo más vivo. Voldemort creía que era porque un Potter Zombie no le servía para nada, no podía sacarle información.

Por desgracia, el nombre del padrino de Harry se vio manchado otra vez poco después, concretamente el día que llegó El Profeta. Hermione que había recogido el periódico y lo estaba ojeando mientras desayunaba no sabía cómo decirle a Harry que Rita Skeeter lo estaba acusando nuevamente. Esta vez de haber librado a la comunidad mágica de su propio padrino, alabándole por haber aprovechado un despiste y haberlo matado empujándolo a través del velo de la muerte, vengando así a sus padres. El comedor empezó a llenarse de murmullos cada vez más conforme las personas de las otras casas iban leyendo la noticia e iban pasando el chisme de unos a otros. Hermione sabía que debía darse prisa pero no sabía como decírselo. Finalmente le tendió El Profeta.

-Lee esto rápidamente- susurró.

Harry preocupado desdobló el periódico y empezó a mover sus ojos a lo largo de las líneas, leyendo lo que contenían. Hacía tiempo que no le prestaba atención al Profeta porque siempre lo difamaban o lo endiosaban, ahora no sabía muy bien cual era de las dos. Cualquier opción le daban ganas de vomitar. No podía creer lo que leía, lo estaban tachando de asesino con tintes heroicos por supuestamente haber matado a su propio padrino. ¿De donde habría sacado Rita parte de esa información? Solo la sabían los que estaban allí en el ministerio, pero sabía que no había sido ninguno de sus amigos, confiaba en ellos.

Al principio pensó que nadie creería lo del periódico pero los murmullos empezaron a alzarse, los dedos comenzaron a señalarle y se vio sumergido de nuevo en su segundo y cuarto año, nunca le creían, siempre tenía que ir a contracorriente, nunca nada fue fácil para él al contrario de lo que pudiesen pensar.

-¡No fue así!- gritó levantándose de la mesa.

Si bien tras su declaración el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio, rápidamente se reanuadaron las conversaciones llegando a sus oídos nuevas difamaciones que le helaban las sangre "¿Fue capaz de matar a alguien?", "Que miedo", "Es igual a Quien-Tu-Sabes", "Al final era su padrino", "Es un asesino". Harry quería gritar pero fue Luna quien se acercó a él y lo sacó suavemente de sus pensamientos, llevándolo fuera de las puertas del Gran Comedor, siguiéndolos de cerca Ron, Neville, Hermione y más tarde se sumó Matt.

-Sabemos que no fuiste tu- dijo Luna acariciando su espalda una vez se sentaron en uno de los bancos exteriores.

-Pero los demás piensan que si- murmuró Harry todavía sin mirar a nadie.

-Los que importamos lo sabemos Harry, a Sirius no le gustaría que estuvieras así por él- repuso Hermione.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Harry mirándola- Probablemente me culpe, ya que fue por mi culpa que murió.

-Sirius nunca haría eso, era bueno y amable. No fue culpa tuya- dijo Luna.

-Pero es la verdad. Si yo hubiese practicado oclumancia como me dijeron, si no hubiese sido tan estúpido y hubiese pensado las cosas, si no hubiese ido, si no...-pero se vio interrumpido por una bofetada que le dio Hermione.

-Escúchame bien, nada de aquello fue tu culpa. NADA. Todos los que fuimos lo hicimos porque quisimos, esto no tiene solo que ver contigo, la orden no está hecha solo por ti- dijo Hermione viendo la expresión mortificada de su amigo- No reduzcas la muerte de Sirius en otro sacrificio más, fue mucho más que eso.

-Pero si-

-Pero nada Harry. Todos aquí lo vemos- lo demás asintieron, menos Matt quien estaba algo apartado escuchando únicamente- ¿Cuántos si, sino has usado en menos de 1 minuto? No puedes saber lo que hubiera pasado, nadie lo sabe, no puedes culparte por eso.

-Hermione tiene razón, solo tienes 16 años, llevas demasiadas cosas encima- añadió Neville.

-No te debería importar lo que piensen los demás, nosotros somos tus amigos y te conocemos- dijo Luna.

Las lágrimas de Harry comenzaron a caer silenciosas y todos menos Voldemort le abrazaron quien contemplaba la escena desde atrás.

-Mira que eres tonto- dijo Hermione- siento haberte pegado- dijo llorando.

-Supongo que debo estar agradecido de que no me rompieras la nariz como a Malfoy- dijo haciéndolos reír.

Voldemort no pudo evitar sorprenderse cómo todos quitando a los pocos que tenía delante eran capaces de cambiar rápidamente su opinión sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió, de alguien a quien todos querían cerca a alguien al que ultrajaban y repudiaban. También le sorprendió lo rápido que Potter caía en esos juegos, no hacía falta prácticamente nada, cualquier mención a un ser querido y acababa perdiendo los estribos y toda racionalidad, pero eso él lo sabía bien, había jugado a ese juego con Potter infinidad de veces.

No se sentía responsable de la muerte de su padrino pero hasta él veía que el chico no había tenido la culpa. Sabía que había sido Bellatrix quien había actuado por su cuenta incluso sin recibir una orden. Pero el chico se culpaba, cada fibra de su ser se culpaba así mismo. Y en parte entendía su forma de pensar pero aún así fue Voldemort en sí mismo el que había metido esas ideas en él, por lo tanto el chico lo más sensato que podía hacer era culparlo a él y aún así, no había salido su nombre a relucir en ningún momento. Todo era extraño en sí mismo.

Había descubierto que la fuerza del chico eran sus amigos, sin ellos probablemente Potter no sería nadie y se habría roto, enfrascado en una de las múltiples auto-culpas que se imponía. Entonces, Voldemort dedujo que para romperlo, primero tendría que acabar con ellos, uno por uno para que no le quedase nada que lo sostuviera y tener su rendición absoluta, lo que le haría perder toda racionalidad y dejando simplemente a un adolescente impulsivo y predecible que incluso le rogara que lo matara.

* * *

AnaM1707: Que bueno verte en esta historia también, gracias por seguirla ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Voldemort había descubierto que Malfoy iba solo a la sala de los menesteres a una hora determinada prácticamente todos los días.

Estuvo esperando "pacientemente" a que saliera para posteriormente noquearlo y meterlo en un aula que sabía que permanecía vacía a esas horas. Había sido tan fácil que le disgustaba, eso era todo lo que un mortifago joven era, una decepción.

-_Rennervate_\- susurró trayendo de vuelta a Draco a la consciencia.

Draco pestañeó un par de veces antes de abrir finalmente sus ojos, cuando vio a Matt mirándole fijamente intentó coger su varita, descubriendo al instante que no podía porque tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Matt lo miraba son una sonrisa siniestra que le hizo sobresaltarse. Su sentidos de autoconservación le decían que tenía que usar cualquier táctica para salir de allí. Con un rápido vistazo vio que seguía en el colegio, las paredes seguían siendo las mismas. Eso lo reconfortó, no era un secuestro como tal ni lo había atrapado la Orden.

-¿Quieres dinero?- preguntó Draco intentando ponerse de pie, no iba a dejar que estuvieran por encima de él.

-No, tengo todo lo que quiera y más- dijo Matt mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?- preguntó altivo a pesar de estar en esa situación.

-A veces me extraña cómo los Malfoy intentáis agarraros a vuestro poder y digniddad inútilmente en las situaciones más inhóspitas- dijo en tono aburrido.

-Eso es más de lo que tu nunca tendrás- dijo escupiendo a Matt.

-_Crucio_\- dijo Matt con sus ojos llameantes.

Voldemort pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Draco antes de que cayese al suelo con un golpe sordo, sus gritos se alzaron inmediatamente ensordecedores en la habitación. A Voldemort le daba igual, había silenciado el aula previamente. Mantuvo la maldición exactamente 30 segundos en los que la voz de Draco había alcanzado nuevos decibelios. Al finalizarla, yacía en el suelo, en posición fetal con los ojos cerrados, tembloroso, jadeando desesperadamente por aire. Se acercó a él a paso lento.

-Mírame- ordenó Matt pero no lo hizo- Mírame- dijo elevando el tono de voz.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron alarmados con las pupilas dilatadas y horrorizadas. Intentó retroceder pero sus músculos adoloridos y sus manos atadas no se lo permitieron.

Voldemort lo levantó fácilmente sujetándolo de la túnica y puso su cuerpo tembloroso contra la pared, mirándolo fijamente. Draco sabía que independientemente de la maldición en ese momento hubiese estado temblando igual, al menos tenía una escusa para la imagen patética que sabía que estaba dando.

Draco apreció como el aura de Matt se oscurecía y sintió cómo su magia se alzaba entre ellos, imponente y poderosa, no concebía como alguien de su edad podía poseer tanto poder. Los pelos se le erizaron en respuesta y sus ojos se agrandaron en pánico. Pudo sentir el instinto asesino que Matt emanaba.

-No me gustan los juegos cuando no los dirijo yo- dijo seriamente- Espero que no se te pase por la cabeza mirarme de menos a partir de ahora. Yo estoy por encima de ti en niveles que no podrías llegar a imaginar. Si me estorbas no dudaré en deshacerme de ti. Tu a quien llaman el príncipe de Slytherin no eres más que escoria como tu padre, que no se te suba a la cabeza-siseó.

Draco incapaz de decir nada únicamente asintió en respuesta y aun cuando desató sus manos fue incapaz de moverse. Estaba aturdido, pensando en la posibilidad de que Matt conociera a su padre o de que fuera un mortífago como él pero no se atrevió a preguntarle.

Cuando Matt se alejó de él, no perdió el tiempo y aún con sus músculos agarrotados salió corriendo del aula, no iba a quedarse y fingir que no estaba muerto de miedo, no engañaría a nadie. Al ver como salía corriendo Voldemort recordó entonces porque había decidido no marcar a nadie con menos de 17 años, seguían siendo críos, fueran sangre pura, ricos o no, pero bien, no es que considerara a Draco como un seguidor, lo había hecho para castigar a su familia porque sabía que sus padres no lo deseaban y tan malditamente cobardes que eran que tampoco se opondrían.

* * *

Harry bajo corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore, había visto en el pensadero una forma de derrotar a Voldemort, eso le había dado esperanzas. Aunque también tendría que convencer al profesor Slughorn para que le diera el verdadero recuerdo y no era algo que le satisficiera, él no disfrutaba acercarse a los demás para obtener información pero supuso que en este caso era necesario.

Encontró a sus amigos en la sala común haciendo unos trabajos, solo quedaba Matt. Necesitaba compartir con él lo que sabía, quizá podría decirle como acercarse a Slughorn sin ser demasiado evidente, se suponía que los Slytherin eran expertos en estas cosas. Encontrarlo fue más fácil de lo esperado, Hermione les comentó que solía estar a esas horas en la biblioteca porque la sala común de Slytherin era fría y no lograba concentrarse del todo. Fue el primer sitio que miraron y tenía razón. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil que se uniera a ellos. Los obligó a esperar a que terminara sus tareas, a Hermione le complació la idea y regresó a por sus cosas. Mientras tanto Ron y Harry cogieron un libro de la biblioteca que hablaba de Quiddich. Matt los había amenazado más de una vez por no callarse y aunque ellos lo intentaban y al principio hablaban en susurros luego el volumen de voz se iba elevando. Hermione se alegraba de tener a Matt de su lado para controlarlos, antes lo tenía que hacer sola y a veces se sentía incomprendida.

Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que Matt y ella compartían el amor por la lectura pero el que fuera igual de aplicado que ella fue algo que tardó en descubrir un poco más. Además, le encantaba su escritura, era muy fina y elegante y aunque no tomaba nunca apuntes en clase, siempre hacía los trabajos bien, lo había declarado su rival en los aspectos académicos y eso había hecho que ella se esforzara más todavía si es que era posible.

Cuando finalmente Matt y Hermione terminaron, arrastraron a Matt igual de emocionados que antes a la sala de los menesteres, cuya habitación cálida se había vuelto su lugar de reunión, ya que no podían meter a Matt en la torre de Gryffindor. Las primeras veces, Harry había propuesto infiltrarlo con la capa de invisibilidad pero Hermione se había negado a romper una regla por algo tan innecesario. Afirmando que solo estaba dispuesta a transgredir las normas si era estrictamente necesario.

-Cuéntanos Harry, ¿qué es lo que hablaste con Dumbledore que es tan importante?- preguntó Ron.

-Me ha pedido que me acerque al profesor Slughorn, que me gane su confianza.

-¿Y por qué te pidió eso?- preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Porque quiere que consiga un recuerdo sobre una conversación que el profesor tuvo con Voldemort cuando iba a Hogwarts.

-¿Y es importante?- preguntó Matt.

-Según parece está relacionado con la forma de derrotarlo. Es necesario para saber cuantos horrocrux creó o al menos la cantidad aproximada, eso es lo que cree Dumbledore.

La cicatriz de Harry empezó a latir nuevamente, ardiendo debido a la ira que Voldemort había sentido al saber que habían descubierto sobre la creación de sus Horrocrux y que el niño iba contando por ahí su secreto abiertamente, lo que hizo que Harry soltara un quejido de dolor. Sus amigos le miraron preocupados pero les indicó que estaba bien.

-¿Qué es eso de Horrocrux?-preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Es una forma de dividir el alma- contestó Matt con el semblante serio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ron.

-Lo vimos una vez en Durmstrang- dijo Matt encogiéndose de hombros- ya sabes que allí profundizamos más en las artes oscuras- ante el rostro horrorizado de Ron añadió- No vimos como crearlos solo lo que son.

Ron suspiró de alivio y Voldemort sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante eso?- preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Si destruimos esos Horrocrux podemos derrotarlo para que no regrese nunca.

Harry soltó un quejido de dolor y dejó de hablar apretándose la frente con ambas manos y cayendo desde el sofá al frío suelo de rodillas. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Ron y Hermione que estaban en el sillón de enfrente se levantaron rápidamente y se arrodillaron a su lado preocupados. Voldemort simplemente permaneció mirando fijamente a la chimenea que había al lado, viendo el crepitar de las llamas. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Voldemort consiguió volver a su máscara y tranquilizarse, fue entonces cuando escuchó los gritos de Harry. Gracias a ellos, nadie se había dado cuenta de la expresión que había tenido hacia tan solo unos instantes.

Cuando el dolor cesó, Harry permaneció tendido sudoroso en el suelo unos minutos hasta que finalmente tomó una bocanada de aire y se levantó asegurándole a sus amigos que se encontraba bien. No parecían muy seguros pero lo dejaron pasar.

-¿Quieres decir entonces que hay una esperanza de derrotarlo?

-Si, es la única buena noticia que hemos tenido en años- dijo Harry emocionado- Al principió me asusté un poco pero si es posible destruirlos y debilitar con eso a Voldemort, quizá no sea tan malo.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que va a ser tan fácil?- preguntó Matt- ¿Sabes como se destruyen o que son?

-No tengo ni idea-admitió Harry- pero quizá, en el recuerdo verdadero de Slughorn lo diga.

-Osea que apenas tienes algo, podrías tardar años en saber lo que son. Si fuera tan fácil alguien ya lo habría hecho- dijo Matt.

-Eres un aguafiestas- dijo Ron.

-A ver, Matt tiene algo de razón. Necesitamos información sobre los horrocrux, ver que formas pueden tomar, como destruirlos, donde se pueden esconder, que hacen y otras cosas. Quizá haya algo en la biblioteca o en alguna librería que podamos consultar- dijo Hermione.

-Bien, entonces hagamos eso mientras intento conseguir ese recuerdo. También es posible que Dumledore tenga esas respuestas, tenía muchos frascos con recuerdos. Me enseñó algunos pero aún habían muchos más. Quizá si le doy el recuerdo me lo diga.

-¿Y que más viste?- preguntó Matt frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, recuerdos de la infancia de Voldemort en el orfanato, pero no voy a hablaros de eso, no hay información importante allí- dijo Harry mirando el suelo.

La cicatriz de Harry volvió a palpitar unos instantes pero por suerte para Harry la ira de Voldemort disminuyó al saber que no iba a ir divulgando su infancia ni a sus mejores amigos. Desconocía porque no iba a hacerlo pero el que no lo hiciera era suficiente para él, no sabía que recuerdos había visto y no quería meterse en la mente de Harry para averiguarlo porque eso supondría revivirlos.

Sabía que en las diversas visitas a Dumbledore habrían hablado de varias cosas que lo harían parecer débil y eso no era algo que sus enemigos debiesen conocer. Así mismo, lo odió todavía más y ansió su muerte más que nunca por haber divulgado las pocas cosas que consideraba íntimas e intocables. Su infancia no podía ser objeto de exposición, la de nadie debería serlo cuando dependes de otros.

...

AnaM1707: oo muchas gracias. Aún así se que todavía tengo camino por mejorar pero que lo valores me hizo feliz :D Tom está a punto de ponerse en marcha, no está muy contento.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry se despertó a las 4 de la mañana por un siseo que no lograba entender del todo cerca de su oído, buscó a tientas sus gafas y esta vez supo que alguien siseaba su nombre. Tan confundido como estaba y medio somnoliento no captó que era parsel hasta que vio a una serpiente a lo largo de su cama con la cabeza estirada hacia él.

Harry ahogó un grito y se tapo la boca con las manos para no dejarlo salir.

Para Harry fue como si le tiraran un cubo de agua fría, inmediatamente estuvo despierto y sacando su varita de debajo de la almohada sin quitarle la vista de encima, más tarde reconociéndola como la serpiente de Voldemort.

-_Nagini-_ siseó.

_-El maesstro tiene un menssaje. Quiere que acudas al bossque a la 1 de la madrugada solo._

_-¿Cree que estoy loco? No pienso ir- siseó enfadado._

_-El maesstro dijo que en caso de que te niegues tus amigoss serán mi cena- dijo saboreando el aire con su lengua._

A Harry le corrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal y un sudor frío empezó a empapar su cuerpo mientras su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada, como si acabase de deslizarse por una montaña rusa.

_-Podría matarte ahora mismo._

_-Pero entonces todos beberíais mi veneno en 24 horas. El maesstro está más cerca de lo que cresss. Recuerda a la 1 de la próxima madrugada._

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar de su cama. Cuando Harry reaccionó, la serpiente no estaba por ningún lado y él fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces para saber que no era un sueño, por una vez deseaba que fuera otra pesadilla más de Voldemort.

Voldemort observó con satisfacción como regresaba Nagini. No hacía falta preguntar para saber que traía buenas noticias y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, oculta tras el dosel de las camas.

_-¿Cómo ha ido?_

_-El olor del miedo del chico era muy dulce pero creo que irá. ¿Podré comerlo?_

_-El chico es mío pero habrán otross para ti si tienes paciencia._

_-Ssi maesstro. ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?_

_-No._

_-Nunca me dejass- protestó- las mazmorras son muy fríass- dijo bajando de la cama y yendo al bulto de mantas que habían debajo de la misma. _

Una hora antes de que empezara el desayuno, Harry incapaz de dar más vueltas en la cama se levantó y se vistió para salir a tomar el aire. Le dejó una nota a Ron, diciéndole que le esperaba en uno de los bancos exteriores del patio que hay cerca del Gran Comedor.

Se sentó con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sujetando su cabeza con la manos, cabizbajo, pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y en como le esperaba otra noche en vela.

¿Si quería que fuera solo que podía hacer sino hacerlo? se cuestionó Harry. Había amenazado a sus amigos y sabía que cumplía su palabra, no tenía forma de saber donde estaba y cómo la serpiente había conseguido entrar. Sabía que decírselo a Hermione, Ron y a los demás no era una opción, había tardado menos de 1 minuto en rechazar la idea. Sabía que le intentarían convencer de que no fuera e incluso dirían que estaba loco pero sabía que igualmente iría y ellos le seguirían y claramente le ayudarían, trazarían un plan que los pondría en más peligro y no quería hacer eso nunca más. Sus probabilidades de supervivencia claramente estaban reducidas sin el cerebro y el estratega del equipo, él solo era el impulsivo famoso por una estúpida cicatriz. Más tarde pensó en decírselo a Dumbledore pero si lo hacía no le iban a dejar ir y eso nuevamente pondría en peligro a sus amigos, tampoco era una opción.

Harry se revolvió el pelo enérgicamente intentando planear algo que le diera ventaja en el bosque o en un entorno oscuro pero no se le ocurría nada.

Una mano palmeó el hombro de Harry por detrás y un grito salió de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta, se giró alarmado y con los ojos abiertos como platos, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, amenazando con escapar de su pecho.

-Matt, que susto me has dado. Estaba pensando en un par de cosas- dijo mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Ya veo, ¿te puedo ayudar?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry lo pensó unos instantes. Voldemort no tenía por qué conocer a Matt, seguramente no esperaría que se relacionara con un Slytherin y quizá podría darle algún consejo.

-Yo...a-anoche-titubeó- volví a tener una pesadilla, no es nada importante- dijo cerrando los ojos. No se atrevió, no quería poner a nadie en peligro.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿es Quien-tu-sabes otra vez?

-N-no, que va, fue por Sirius, ya sabes lo del Profeta parece que me afectó más de lo que pensaba- mintió, aunque era una mentira a medias porque si que le había trastocado ese hecho.

-Está bien, ¿vienes al Gran Comedor? Empezarán a servir el desayuno pronto.

-Estoy esperando a Ron, me desperté algo pronto y... le dejé una nota.

-Oh, está bien. Espero contigo- dijo sentándose a su lado.

Voldemort escrutó fijamente a Harry y durante un momento sus ojos conectaron, haciendo que se miraran fijamente. Voldemort siempre le sostenía la mirada, era siempre Harry el que acababa por desviarla. Era irónico que con su aspecto de serpiente nunca bajaba su mirada ante él.

Pero Voldemort ya lo tenía todo planeado para esa noche. Había planeado su encuentro como un juego al estar aburrido en su cuarto, sería el escarmiento perfecto para Potter por pensar que podía vencerlo aunque no planeaba matarlo aún. Y sabía por el aspecto del chico que también lo anticipaba y que había estado pensando en ello pues estaba seguro que había robado su sueño.

Miedo había dicho Nagini, miedo puro era lo que cada poro de su piel expulsaba.

No pudo evitarlo y se sumergió en la cabeza del chico, sin presionar para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia tan solo se quedó dentro estático observando los pensamientos que iban y venían.

_¿Cuáles son mis opciones? El expelliarmus, no tengo nada más pero tampoco me sirvió las otras veces. En el cementerio fue por la ayuda de mis seres queridos y el traslador y en el ministerio fue Dumbledore y la orden. Pero no puedo contar con ellos esta vez. ¿Eso es todo lo que tengo? ¿Morir o ser poseído? Pero no puedo morir pero tampoco puedo huir, se lo debo a ellos. Tampoco puedo decírselo a nadie. Tiene que haber algo, maldita sea. Piensa, piensa, piensa. Los centauros... No, no, se mantienen al margen, no puedo contar con eso. Tampoco es buena idea adentrarme en el bosque, no lo conozco demasiado bien._

_¡Ah! Aragog, si pudiese llevar a Voldemort quizá podría... no, no tampoco. La mataría, no puedo hacerle eso a Hagrid y probablemente acabaría rodeado entre las arañas y Voldemort. Tampoco es una opción. Maldita sea, ¿no hay nada más? _¿Es aquí donde acaba todo? Solo tengo 16 años... ¿que se supone que haga contra alguien que me supera en poder, experiencia y en edad? Esto es una completa locura.

Voldemort salió de su mente y vio como Harry había vuelto a su posición inicial. Vio llegar a Ron corriendo.

-Hola- dijo Matt.

-Hola Ron- dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, hola. Umm Harry, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara y te has levantado muy pronto.

-Tuve una pesadilla y no me pude dormir otra vez, así que salí a tomar el aire. Vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre- dijo cambando de tema, centrándose en la comida que sin duda era la perdición de Ron.

Harry estuvo distraído todo el día, cometiendo errores tontos, incapaz de concentrarse en las clases. En pociones a pesar de tener el libro del príncipe mestizo fue incapaz de seguir el ritmo, solo Matt impidió que el caldero volara por los aires, estallara, se derritiera o cualquier otra cosa.

A Voldemort le recordó a la semana que le había provocado las pesadillas a Harry, tenía un comportamiento muy similar, probablemente porque él mismo era el núcleo de todas sus pesadillas y probablemente el encuentro que tuvieran pronto pasaría a formar parte del repertorio. Era la primera vez que veía a Harry antes de uno de sus encuentros, ¿siempre se había puesto tan nervioso? nunca parecía estarlo del todo delante suyo, por lo que se encontraba así mismo observándolo con curiosidad. A sus seguidores siempre les imponía más cuando estaba presente que cuando no lo estaba. Así mismo, si bien había amenazado al chico con matar a sus amigos si no iba solo, no pensó que fuera a hacerle caso, siempre estaba rodeado de ellos y lo más sorprendente es que iba con la idea de morir pero a la vez no se resignaba, seguía considerando alternativas.

Harry tenía que reconocer que Matt estaba siendo muy atento. Aún había algo en sus ojos que le recordaba a algo y le atrapaban pero no tenía porque ser algo malo. Debían ser los nervios por todo lo que le estaba pasando, el estrés le hacía mella. Harry había empezado a considerar a Matt como parte de su grupo. Se mantenía más al margen pero estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba de alguien. No quería alguien como los Dursley que estaban con él en la misma habitación sin estarlo realmente, sin preocuparse por él sin dedicar un solo pensamiento a su existencia. Lo había comprobado con Sirius y ahora con Remus, sin estar físicamente con él estaban más cerca que nadie.

Además, estaba siendo muy amable especialmente hoy pero a la vez le daba su espacio, lo cual agradecía enormemente. Sobretodo porque Ron y Hermione no paraban de preguntarle porque lo veían tenso y distraído. Luna también le había dicho que habían muchos nose que a su alrededor embotando su cerebro y confundiéndolo. Pero sus no se que era claramente la visita de Nagini y su próximo encuentro con Voldemort, nada más.

Ese día le estaba resultando a Harry especialmente duro con todos los murmullos sobre haber matado a su propio padrino y las miradas que lo miraban con disgusto y desprecio, con Malfoy riéndose con su sequito en su cara, con lo que tendría que hacer en unas horas por la visita de Nagini.

-¿Vas a ir mañana a Hogsmade?-preguntó Matt- me gustaría pasar por unos libros.

¿Podría él ir? ¿Estaría vivo? Se preguntó Harry mirando hacia el cielo. Harry le había pedido ir al mismo sitio que aquella vez que se había dormido.  
Voldemort sin usar la legeremancia supo por la expresión de Harry lo que estaba pensando. Parecía que todo lo que le decían acababa desembocando en el encuentro que tendrían esa noche. El chico estaba sumido en un bucle.

-No se si...pueda- termino de decir nervioso.

-¿Has quedado con alguien?

-No, es que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

-No eres el mas aplicado en los deberes, ¿ahora te preocupa?. Si no quieres venir dímelo.

-No es eso, claro que quiero ir contigo pero no se si voy a poder. Mira hoy no he dormido, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado. Pregúntamelo mañana, ¿vale? - dijo intentando sonreír.

Voldemort siguió presionando, viendo como el chico se negaba a darle más detalles sobre lo que ocurría. Quería ver si a pesar de todo se derrumbaría y lo contaría todo. Aunque había comprobado que era un mentiroso horrible, ni Ron ni Hermione se habían tragado su escusa pero con lo cabezota que es se mantenía firme. Más de uno de sus mortífagos ya estaría rogando por su muerte.

-¿Entonces no es porque haya estado leyendo libros de artes oscuras?

-No, claro que no. No tengo problemas con eso, leer libros no te hace malo ni nada.

-Ron lleva unos días distantes por eso. Cada vez que me ve con un libro se aleja.

-El es así, hemos discutido más de una vez por tonterías como esa pero siempre lo arreglamos. Se le pasará y sino díselo a Hermione y lo pondrá en su sitio.

-Creo que podré manejarlo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias- dijo abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro volteado a Matt.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

-Por distraerme, has hecho que me olvide de algunas cosas por unos momentos. Así que gracias. Tampoco te agradecí por traerme aquella vez aquí. No se como lo hiciste pero casi puedo dormir bien desde entonces, al menos tengo mis propias pesadillas. Son aterradoras pero no tanto como las otras ni tan frecuentes.

-Te ves cansado, ¿Quieres dormir?

-No. Simplemente.. quiero seguir mirando el cielo, hoy se ve especialmente bonito- dijo con una mirada triste.

-Yo lo veo como siempre- dijo Matt y escuchó como respuesta la risita de Harry.

-¿Si pudieras convertirte en un animal cual sería?- preguntó Harry con la vista fija en el cielo.

A Voldemort esa pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. No entendía el giro de los pensamientos de Harry.

-¿Como un animago?- Harry asintió- Una serpiente- Harry se rió.

\- A veces me olvido del fuerte honor que tenéis los Slytherin por vuestra casa.

-¿Y tu?- preguntó curioso.

-Mi padre y mi padrino eran animagos. Mi padre era un ciervo y curiosamente mi patronus lo es, mi padrino era un perro enorme pero yo.. si pudiese elegir uno sería un ave, probablemente una lechuza común, nada especial.

-¿Por qué un ave? Eso sería más propio de un Ravenclaw.

-Volar en escoba me hace olvidarme de todo y sentirme libre. El volar por mi mismo debe ser increíble. También podría pasar tiempo con Hedwig, me encantaría entenderla.

-¿Así como el parsel?- nada más hacer la pregunta Harry se tensó.

-¿Como sabes...?

-Los de Slytherin hablan a veces de eso en la sala común. ¿Como es?

-Ah, claro. La verdad, solo me he encontrado con una serpiente amistosa así que a veces preferiría no saber que dicen. Tampoco es algo que los demás vean con buenos ojos, en segundo tuve problemas con eso. ¿No te da miedo?

-No, me resulta muy... interesante.

-En cierta forma lo es- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Había caído la noche, Harry se había acostado con la capa de invisibilidad y había esperado a que todos estuvieran dormidos para ponérsela e irse sigilosamente. Guardó el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad en unos de los pasajes secretos de Hogwarts, temiendo perderlos si los llevaba consigo.

Conforme se acercaba al bosque prohibido su corazón latía más rápidamente, la incertidumbre siempre era lo peor. Los pelos los tenía como escarpias, haciéndole ver que lo estaba haciendo era una locura. El lo sabía, no había planeado nada. Solo iban a ser él y su varita contra Voldemort y probablemente sus mortífagos. Ver a Bellatrix no era algo para lo que estuviese preparado. No iba a tener oportunidad, lo sabía bien pero aún así se había adentrado en el bosque, atento a cualquier sonido. Se sobresaltaba con cada crujir de ramas y aunque sabía que no debía llamar la atención no pudo evitar iluminar su camino con la varita porque no ver nada era peor que llamar la atención en ese momento.

Le habían citado en el bosque pero no en que parte, no sabía a donde tenía que ir, no sabía cuanto tenía que adentrarse. Supuso que no sería el límite del bosque, Voldemort no era tan estúpido. También había evitado convenientemente el camino que daba a Aragog, enfrentarse a las arañas y Voldemort a la vez no era algo que quisiera. De hecho, no quería volver a ver a esas arañas en su vida si era posible.

Lo primero que Harry escuchó fue un grito, no supo de quien era hasta que se vio así mismo caer al suelo y el dolor empezó a consumirlo. Había gritado él, intento contener otro que amenazaba por salir de sus labios cuando al dolor de por sí intenso se le sumó el de la cicatriz. Vodemort estaba cerca, no había escuchado la maldición pero sabía que era el cruciatus, tampoco la había visto venir, tenía que haberle dado por la espalda. Como pudo con sus músculos agarrotados y temblando aún bajo la maldición se dio la vuelta y lo vio acercarse a paso lento con una sonrisa tan siniestra que le heló sangre. Cuando estuvo a menos de 10 pasos de él la detuvo y Harry como pudo se levantó con la varita en alto, viendo fijamente a Voldemort con su aspecto serpentino enfrente suya.

-¿Dónde está tu público?- dijo Harry mirado fijamente sus ojos rojos.

-Esta vez estamos solos, tu y yo Potter.

-Mientes, eres un cobarde.

Así que el chico que conocía no había desaparecido pensó Voldemort. Su ímpetu solo se mostraba delante suya y aunque aún percibía el miedo en sus ojos, su mirada era firme y desafiante, podía ver la resolución en sus ojos, justo lo que le gustaba de él. Supuso entonces que podía recompensarlo.

_-Crucio_

Aunque Harry intento esquivarlo, no le dio tiempo y el hechizo lo alcanzó nuevamente. Sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía interiormente bajo las llamas, era como si la sangre comenzara a bullir bajo su piel e intentara salir de su cuerpo como si de magma se tratara. La potencia del mismo parecía haberse multiplicado aún no habiéndose recuperado del anterior. El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y en un intento involuntario para llenarlos de aire, un grito incontrolable salió de su boca, desgarrando su garganta que ya estaba en llamas mientras su cuerpo temblaba aún habiéndose reducido a una simple bola. Esta vez el dolor permaneció unos instantes aún cuando la maldición fue levantada. A su espalda seguía escuchando la risa burlona de Voldemort y sin querer darle más el gusto, se levantó nuevamente para enfrentarlo con sus ojos mirándole fijamente.

-No deberías provocarme- dijo jugando con su varita en los dedos- yo nunca miento.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- dijo con voz firme a pesar del dolor y miedo que lo consumía.

-Lo mismo de siempre, tengamos un duelo y esta vez sin interrupciones- dijo mientras volvía a apuntar a Harry con su varita.

Ante esto lo único que hizo Harry fue esconderse detrás de un árbol que tenía a su espalda. Iba a aprovechar el terreno cuanto pudiese. Miró a su alrededor pero solo habían árboles.

-Veo que sigues sin seguir las formalidades ancestrales-siseó con molestia.

Harry corrió por el bosque ocultándose detrás de los árboles mientras escuchaba como varios hechizos impactaban detrás de los troncos que iba dejando a sus espaldas, así como la risa desquiciada de Voldemort. Al menos parecía que verdaderamente no había traído consigo a sus mortífagos.

-_Incarcerous_\- dijo Harry rápidamente saliendo de detrás de un tronco.

-_Diffindo_.

Pero ese último hechizo no cortó solo las cuerdas, su potencia era tanta que impacto un poco más arriba del codo izquierdo de Harry, desgarrando la carne a su paso. Harry miró la herida y se horrorizó, el corte era profundo y solo le había dado de refilón, si le hubiese dado de lleno, probablemente habría perdido el brazo. Rápidamente retrocedió ocultándose detrás de un nuevo árbol. Estaba perdiendo bastante sangre, no conocía ningún hechizo sanador para esa herida y no había traído nada consigo. Tenía que terminar esto ya o escapar como pudiese.

-_Expelliarmus_\- dijo Harry saliendo del árbol pero no funcionó, fue repelido.

A esto le siguió una cadena de hechizos por ambas partes, iluminando el oscuro bosque de todo tipo de colores proyectados por los hechizos que se lanzaban. En un primer momento, a pesar de que Voldemort estaba repeliendo todos sus hechizos pensó que tenía una oportunidad porque él estaba haciendo lo mismo pero conforme la velocidad de los lanzamientos aumentaba se dio cuenta de que no. Voldemort empezó a combinar el uso de la magia no verbal con la verbal, llegando a impactarle más de un hechizo del que no tuvo tiempo de protegerse.

A pesar de sus entrenamientos de Quiddich sabía que estaba llegando a su limite, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que otro hechizo hubiese rasguñado su gemelo y costado derecho. No eran heridas profundas como la de su brazo pero aún así dolían. Al contrario que Harry, Vodemort no parecía cansado, parecía que conforme más duraba más veloz se volvía y Harry siendo cada vez más lento se había convertido en un blanco fácil, siendo catapultado hacía atrás y chocando su espalda contra un enorme tronco. El impacto le quitó a Harry el aire que tenía, sus ojos empezaron a llorar sin ni siquiera ser consciente, la visión se le volvió negra unos instantes, no pudo hacer nada más que permanecer sentado, viendo como Voldemort se acercaba lentamente a él. Harry cerró los ojos esperando a que le llegase la maldición asesina, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no podía moverse, iba a morir.

Voldemort vio al chico inmóvil con la respiración agitada y con los ojos cerrados. Supo lo que esperaba de él pero no se lo iba a conceder. También sabía desde hacía un tiempo que Potter no podía seguirle el ritmo y había querido terminarlo con ese último hechizo, demostrando la diferencia de poder y poner al chico en su lugar, un digno escarmiento por pensar que podía matarlo. Había jugado con él para que pensara que podía ganarle, para así acabar con su temple, dejándolo sumido en la desesperación. Un recuerdo más que esperaba que alimentase sus pesadillas. Con todo eso hecho solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-_Crucio_\- dijo Voldemort manteniendo la maldición unos instantes que a Harry le parecieron minutos- Recuerda esto cuando se te pase por la cabeza la mínima idea de que puedes matarme- dijo apretando la barbilla de Harry fuertemente para posteriormente esfumarse entre los árboles.

Harry había querido gritar en ese momento, la fuerza de la maldición sumado a sus heridas y su palpitante cicatriz lo habían metido en un estado de dolor que había hecho que se agarrase con uñas y dientes a las consciencia que luchaba por dejarle en el olvido. No había nada más que quisiera que dejarse arrastrar para dejar de experimentar el dolor que sentía pero sabía que era un lujo que no se podía permitir, estar sangrando en medio del bosque por la noche podía atraer a todo tipo de animales. Voldemort no lo había matado, lo había dejado allí desangrándose, humillándolo una vez más.

No sabía como pero había sido capaz de mantener su varita firmemente agarrada así como sus gafas a pesar del impacto. No lo había matado, no sabía porque pero seguía vivo. Supuso que debería estar agradecido pero no se sentía así, era incapaz de moverse y tenía que salir del bosque, la sangre pronto empezaría a llamar a las bestias que se escondían y no quería morir devorado.

Con Voldemort desaparecido, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió mandar un Patronus a Hermione, pidiéndole que llevaran a Madam Pomfrey al bosque. 

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el mensaje de Harry. Por un momento pensó que era un sueño pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Le mandó un patronus a Ron y Matt pasándole el mensaje y se fue corriendo en pijama a avisar a Pomfrey.

-Hermione, ¿Qué ha pasado?- gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la escalera todavía en pijama.

-No lo se. Voy a la enfermería, ves con Hagrid, es el que mejor conoce el bosque.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione terminó de bajar las escaleras corriendo y se encontró con Peeves alertando de su presencia y llamando la atención. Intentó acelerar el paso sabiendo que el maldito poltergeist habría provocado que los profesores que estaba de guardia vinieran hacia ella. Hermione había procurado deslizarse por los atajos que conocía, hubiese sido más fácil con el mapa del merodeador pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse a buscarlo en el cuarto de Harry. Pero lo peor se confirmo al doblar la última esquina y encontrarse de cara con Snape. Hermione ahogó un grito, viendo como la enfermería estaba tan solo a unos a metros, solo un pasillo, había estado tan cerca.

-Profesor Snape-dijo sin aliento-necesito ir a la enfermería.

-Granger, ¿que hace montando un escándalo a estas horas? 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Profesor, necesito ir a la enfermería.

-No le van a dar nada para dormir a estas horas, vuelva a la cama.

-Es Harry, profesor, creo...creo que está herido, deje que vaya a la enfermería.

-Dirled, ¿usted también? Juntarse con Potter claramente es una mala influencia- dijo dedicándole una mirada de desdén.

-Matt-dijo aliviada- avisa a Pomfrey, corre.

Pero Matt no lo hizo, se acercó más a Snape.

Voldemort se había sorprendido al haber visto como una nutria se acercaba a él. Estaba yendo a las mazmorras cuando se le había aparecido. Hacía como 20 minutos que había dejado al chico en el bosque, se sorprendía que hubiese avisado a Hermione después de haber ido solo al bosque. Si bien le había hecho varios cortes sabía que nada por si solo era letal. Y si bien le había lanzado la maldición cruciatus, perfectamente podía haberse arrastrado hacia la puertas al cabo de un tiempo. Pero dado que le habían avisado y que tenía un papel que cumplir había renunciado a dormir esa noche y se resignó en buscar a Hermione.

-Profesor Snape, deje que vayamos a la enfermería, si ha sido solo una pesadilla de Hermione puede castigarnos.

Snape los agarró de la parte de atrás de la capa y se los llevo prácticamente arrastras hasta la enfermería donde Hermione apresuradamente explicó lo poco que sabía. Madam Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza y desapareció nuevamente a su despacho para comunicarse con Dumbledore por la chimenea y ponerlo sobre aviso. A continuación, se oyeron varios frascos golpeando entre sí y la enfermera salió con una pequeña bolsa que contenía probablemente una variedad de pociones.

Era increíble la actitud que su círculo interno tenía con él. Obviamente no sabían que era Voldemort pero eso no era escusa. Iba a maldecir a Snape hasta el cansancio en la próxima reunión.

Al llegar al límite del bosque, se encontraron a Ron y a Hagrid. Ron miró asustado al profesor Snape y el susodicho lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Siempre son los mismos causando problemas- dijo Snape.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo Pomfrey.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque con la varitas en alto, llamando a Harry pero sin obtener respuesta. Snape no hacía más que quejarse haciendo ver que Potter no estaba en el bosque y que esto no era nada más que una tomadura de pelo por parte de los Gryffindor y desgraciadamente uno de su casa, al que dijo fehacientemente que había que ponerle el sombrero de nuevo.

Voldemort quería torturarlo en ese mismo instante, la furia llameaba en su interior contenida. Su auto-control estaba mejorando desde su incursión en Hogwarts.

Los chicos ignoraron sus quejas y elevaron más el tono de voz. A los 10 minutos de búsqueda vieron como se alzaban en el cielo chispas rojas. Ron y Hermione salieron a la carrera, adelantando a sus profesores, con ellos a sus espaldas.

La vista que se encontraron los paralizó en el sitio. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en un árbol con la varita levantada, apuntando en su dirección. Además, habían tres lobos enormes derribados cerca de donde se encontraba. Harry estaba muy pálido y unos temblores recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Harry- dijo Hermione después de ahogar un grito.

-Hermione- dijo apenas audible con voz ronca- sabía que vendrías.

Una tos ronca sacudió su cuerpo mientras bajaba la varita.

Madam pomfrey iluminó el terreno con su varita, brillado a máxima potencia junto con la luz de las varitas de los demás. Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el estado del chico. Él no lo había dejado así, este no era el aspecto que tenía cuando se había ido ni el que supuestamente debía tener, debería haber sido capaz de regresar por su propio pie. Comprobó cada centímetro de su piel con sus ojos y vio que tenía varias manchas de sangre, de hecho, la sangre había teñido algunas de las hojas que habían a su alrededor pero parecía que los lobos no habían llegado a atacarle. Entonces, ¿eso lo había provocado él? se preguntaba Voldemort. Potter estaba moribundo, no le hacía falta realizar ningún diagnóstico para saberlo.

Voldemort empezó a sentir una especie de peso en su interior, como si una piedra se hubiese alojado directamente en su estómago. Harry no podía morir se dijo así mismo, nunca moría así que ahora no podía hacerlo, no cuando él no había querido matarlo. Los recuerdos de esa misma tarde relajados enfrente del lago asaltaron su mente. No se suponía que esto sucediese pensó mirándolo de arriba a abajo de nuevo.

-Estás sangrando- dijo Ron viendo a su amigo completamente demacrado.

-Cariño, que te ha pasado- dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras revisaba sus heridas.

-Tengo frío- murmuró Harry.

Inmediatamente Ron y Hermione se quitaron sus capas y se las tendieron encima cuando Pomfrey dejó de revisarlo. La enfermera empezó a revisar su bolsa y le tendió un frasco. Harry lo bebió sin resistirse e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Reposición de sangre?- preguntó Snape.

-Ha perdido bastante sangre, tiene una herida bastante profunda en el brazo- dijo y conjuró una camilla- también me preocupan esos temblores y creo que podría tener daño interno.

-¿Nivel de gravedad?- preguntó con voz firme Snape.

-Probablemente alta- Ron y Hermione soltaron un grito ahogado y Pomfrey levitó a Harry poniéndolo en la camilla- Necesito hacer un diagnóstico pero llevará tiempo y la herida del brazo necesita atención inmediata. Creo que lo mejor es que lo traslademos a San Mungo, me harán falta manos para darle la atención que necesita. La reposición de sangre nos va a dar tiempo pero tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo mientras salían del bosque prohibido.

La visión borrosa de Harry había vuelto así como su tos, manchando la camilla de sangre, ya que era incapaz de levantar la mano para taparse la boca.

-Harry, no te duermas- escuchó la voz desesperada de Hermione.

También le pareció escuchar la voz de Dumbledore pero no estaba seguro, la inconsciencia lo llamaba cada vez más fuerte y solo era capaz de escuchar a lo lejos diferentes voces que lo llamaban hasta que al final no podía ni reconocer los dueños de las mismas que paulatinamente se fueron apagando.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore había permitido ante la insistencia de los chicos que se quedaran en San Mungo hasta que les dieran los resultados e informaran sobre el estado de Harry. Snape se había ido para informar a McGonagall y seguir con su guardia para mantener el orden por si sucedía algún que otro incidente al no estar la enfermera en la escuela y ser el único con un amplio conocimiento en pociones.

-Hace ya dos horas que están dentro- dijo Hermione paseándose por la sala de espera.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- preguntó Ron.

-Solo se me ocurre que haya sido algún mortífago o...

-No lo digas- le interrumpió Ron- ¿y si ha sido Malfoy? Harry dijo que tramaba algo.

-Si ese fuera el caso, Malfoy estaría igual o peor.

Ron suspiró, tenía que reconocer que Hermione tenía razón.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- dijo Ron en un murmullo, temiendo la respuesta.

-No lo se, Pomfrey dijo que estaba grave y al final se desmayó antes de llegar. Espero que llegáramos a tiempo- dijo en medio de un sollozo.

Ron se acercó a donde estaba y la abrazó hasta que Hermione se tranquilizó y lo apartó de ella.

-¿Por qué habría ido al bosque sin decirnos nada por la noche?- preguntó Ron.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? Harry sabía a lo que iba, estuvo todo el día preocupado tu también lo viste pero no nos dijo nada, intentó convencernos con lo de Sirius y no lo vimos venir. No quería ponernos en peligro y nos lo ocultó.

-¡Pero siempre le hemos ayudado!- gritó Ron.

-Bajar la voz o nos echaran- dijo Matt quien hasta ahora había permanecido sentado en silencio con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir.

-Lo se, es solo que estamos...

-Preocupados- interrumpió Matt- lo se, pero alzar la voz y pasearse de aquí para allá no va a hacer la diferencia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- protestó Hermione.

-Creo que tiene razón. Deberíamos descansar para cuando despierte- dijo Ron sentándose y arrastrando a Hermione.

Poco tiempo después las puertas se abrieron entrando Dumbledore y Pomfrey. Los ojos del director recuperaron su brillo habitual al observar como los tres jóvenes se levantaron como resortes al verlos, sonriendo ante el gesto. Aún así, los dos estaban claramente cansados y la túnica de Pomfrey seguía manchada de sangre.

-¿Co-como está?-consiguió preguntar Hermione.

Los dos profesores soltaron de forma sincronizada un largo suspiro.

-Está fuera de peligro, llegamos a tiempo- dijo Dumbledore.

Ron y Hermione soltaron un grito de alivio y se abrazaron con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus ojos.

-¿Pero?-preguntó Matt frunciendo el ceño sabiendo por sus caras que había algo más.

Los dos chicos que habían estado tan aliviados anteriormente se habían girado nuevamente mirando a Pomfrey quien seguía con aspecto preocupado. Hermione se sentía incapaz de hablar y el ambiente se llenó por unos segundos de un silencio incómodo, aumentando la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-El señor Potter está fuera de peligro-empezó a decir para tranquilizarlos- Sin embargo, tenía un corte en su brazo izquierdo que ocasionó una gran pérdida de sangre. Sumado a esto su tobillo izquierdo presentaba una pequeña rotura, pero gracias a la poción que pude administrarle antes de venir, eso no fue lo que hizo peligrar su vida.

-Entonces está bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron que parecía haberse tragado una babosa.

-El diagnóstico confirmó que tenía una costilla rota que estaba perforando el pulmón, lo que ocasionó un derrame interno-continuó.

-Pero la magia del chico debería de haber contenido la hemorragia interna- afirmó Matt de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

Voldemort esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo se había referido a Harry y le lanzó una mirada disimulada a Dumbledore. Por un momento se había salido de su papel.

-Si, así es Matt- dijo Pomfrey sorprendida- pero la magia de Potter estaba al limite, estuvo muy cerca de llegar a agotarse mágicamente. No solo lanzó un patronus y un vermillion también aturdió a tres lobos en el bosque. Su magia restante se centró en preservar el pulmón, permitiendo que pudiese respirar. No sabemos que fue lo que pasó antes de que llegáramos, pero supuso un gran estrés para su cuerpo- hizo una pausa y miró a los chicos- se controlaron a tiempo todos los daños, se pondrá bien pero necesitará reposo absoluto.

Voldemort tuvo que admitir esa posibilidad. Sabía que el chico estaba en las últimas y había dado por terminado el juego. Claro que, cuando Potter estaba involucrado nada terminaba según lo planeaba, obviamente no había querido que se agotara y el curso de los acontecimientos había dado un giro inesperado que no supo predecir.

Voldemort supuso que no podrían ir a Hogsmade, tendría que dejar la visita para otro día, le tocaría interpretar el papel del amigo preocupado, maldita sea su suerte, maldecía Voldemort. Pero lo cierto es que ahora que sabía que iba a sobrevivir se sintió mejor. La piedra alojada en su estómago parecía que empezaba a disolverse. Ni siquiera entendía porque había aparecido en primer lugar.

-¿Y los temblores? ¿Tuvo hipotermia?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Los temblores me temo que fueron debidos a un estado febril junto con los efectos del cruciatus- dijo Dumbledore con el gesto apesadumbrado.

-¿Podemos entrar a verle?- preguntó Ron.

-Ahora no. Estará durmiendo hasta la noche. Pero si os vais a Hogwarts ya, podría dejaros mi chimenea para llegar aquí por la noche- repuso Dumbledore pensativo.

-Y chicos, cuento con que convenceréis al señor Potter de que se quede en cama. Aunque se hayan controlado los daños, necesitará reposo para reponerse del drenaje y de que el pulmón sane por completo- los chicos la miraron confundidos- A mi nunca me hace caso- dijo Pomfrey disgustada.

-Con esas heridas tampoco podría hacer mucho-dijo Matt poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, señor Dirled, se sorprendería de lo que ese mocoso revolucionario es capaz de hacer en esas condiciones- dijo Pomfrey haciendo reír a Ron y Hermione.

Voldemort aún no comprendía como es que casi había logrado matar al chico sin pretenderlo. Las veces que lo había intentado había fallado delante de su círculo interno y ahora casi lo mata sin pena ni gloria. Pero él estaba seguro de que se había contenido, no había lanzado hechizos oscuros y se había asegurado de que las heridas no fueran letales, aunque claramente no tan bien como supuso.

Recordando su encuentro le fue fácil averiguar en que momento se había roto la costilla, debía de haber sido provocado por el impacto con el árbol, justo el último hechizo y con el que casi acaba con la vida de Potter. Eso significaba que lo había sometido al cruciatus con la costilla rota, y si no se había perforado el pulmón inmediatamente con el golpe los temblores de la imperdonable lo habrían hecho. Pero por mucho que repasaba su duelo internamente no fue capaz de averiguar en que momento había cortado su brazo de esa forma ni cuando se había fracturado el tobillo.

Harry no se había movido del árbol en el que lo había dejado, sabía que con esas heridas habría estado en una agonía pura pero ese no había sido su objetivo. Sabía que debería de haberse alegrado por casi conseguir matarlo pero no estaba contento, todo lo contrario, estaba frustrado consigo mismo por no haber sabido valorar los daños provocados, por no haberse controlado tanto como en un principio esperaba. La falta de control no suponía nunca nada bueno.

Ninguno habían prestado atención en clase, ni siquiera Hermione había sido capaz de concentrarse en las lecciones. El Gran Comedor estaba sumido en el silencio, nadie decía nada, todos estaban preocupados por la aparente gravedad del asunto aunque solamente las personas más cercanas a Harry conocían el verdadero estado en el que lo habían encontrado y cual era su estado actual. Todo el colegio se había enterado del traslado de Harry a San Mungo, parecía que todos se habían olvidado de lo que decían a sus espaldas hacía tan solo unas horas. El artículo del profeta sobre Sirius y Harry había sido olvidado, siendo remplazado por la preocupación de cada casa, exceptuando la de Slytherin, quien parecía jactarse de todo lo que le pasaba.

Ginny, Neville y Luna habían pasado todo el día con ellos y si bien en un principio quisieron saber todo lo que sabían y cómo se encontraba Harry, poco después Ginny empezó a acusarlos por haberlos dejado al margen. Fue Matt el que intercedió exponiendo la falta de tiempo. A Hermione y ni siquiera Ron que compartía cuarto con Neville se les había ocurrido avisarle, habían estado tan asustados y preocupados por el patronus que habían salido por patas en pijama y con la capa sin nada más en mente que ayudar a su amigo.

La noche tardó más en llegar de que lo que quisieron. Y aunque Luna, Neville y Ginny entre otros alumnos quisieron ir a San Mnugo, Dumbledore no les dejó. Solamente fueron los tres que esa misma madrugada habían encontrado a Harry. Solo se les iba a permitir una visita corta y nada que pudiese alterarle. Aún así, llevaban un montón de regalos y dulces que les habían dado para Harry, siempre que acababa en la enfermería le llovían los obsequios.

Pomfrey se había quedado todo el día en San Mungo y había dejado a cargo del ala médica a su asistente y al profesor Snape. Cualquier incidente ella acudiría inmediatamente pero por suerte todos habían estado tan abatidos con la noticia que nadie se había metido en ningún problema, todo había estado tranquilo.

Conforme Dumbledore y el trío de amigos se acercaba a la habitación de Harry empezaron a escuchar murmullos, recociendo la voz de Harry casi cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Deje que vaya a Hogwarts.

-Señor Potter, usted no puede levantarse de la cama.

-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

-Sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar. Por favor, necesita reposo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y todos pudieron ver como Pomfrey intentaba empujar a Harry en la cama para que permaneciera tumbado.

-¡Refuerzos! Gracias a Merlín.

Los chicos corrieron inmediatamente a Harry quien se acababa de levantar de la cama aprovechando que Pomfrey lo había soltado, tambaleándose un poco.

-¡A la cama! Si no se tumba ahora mismo, le prohibiré las visitas.

Harry refunfuñó un poco pero finalmente le hizo caso.

-Nos tenías tan preocupados- dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry.

-He escuchado que querías hablar conmigo muchacho. Supongo que es sobre lo sucedido- dijo Dumbledore.

-Si, la otra noche...

-Primero las pociones- interrumpió Pomfrey- ten.

-¿Tres? Oh, vamos, la de nutrientes seguro que no hace falta- dijo mirándola con cara de pena- Está bien, pero solo si autoriza el traslado a Hogwarts- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo autorizaré el traslado en este mismo momento con una condición- dijo Dumbledore lentamente- y es que hará caso a Madam Promfrey en todo momento.

-Pero... necesito una ducha, ¿me ha visto?- dijo Harry haciendo reír a todos.

-Nada diferente a lo usual me temo- refutó Dumbledore- ¿tengo tu palabra, Harry?- el aludido asintió en respuesta- Ahora cuéntenos lo sucedido.

-La serpiente de Voldemort vino una noche a darme un mensaje. Voldemort quería que lo encontrase solo en el bosque.

-Y fuiste por lo que veo.

-Amenazó con matar a mis amigos y si la serpiente entró entonces Voldemort no podía estar lejos, se que cumple sus amenazas-dijo elevando la voz lo que desencadenó en un ataque de tos, expulsando un poco de sangre.

-Dumbledore, el señor Potter no puede alterarse de esta forma, si así van a ser las cosas le voy a pedir que se marche.

-Lo siento, Poppy. Hablaremos tranquilamente.

-Estoy bien- dijo limpiándose con una servilleta- Se que fue una estupidez pero fui al bosque. Al principio no lo vi y me dio una maldición que ni escuché pero creo que fue la maldición cruciatus. Mi parte del trato era únicamente acudir así que intenté ganar tiempo y distraerlo para irme porque estaba él solo y sabía que no iba a poder ganar pero no pude hacerlo.

-Así que hicisteis un duelo- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos brillando.

-No. Eso no fue duelo. Fue una humillación-dijo agarrando las sábanas con fuerza- estaba jugando conmigo. Pudo haberme matado.

-Pero no lo hizo, ¿por qué?

-No lo se, no uso la maldición asesina en ningún momento. Solo lanzó varios hechizos, la mayoría los conocía pero estuvo jugando conmigo. Lo supe en cuanto empezó a usar magia no verbal. Luego se fue sin más y no podía moverme ni hacer nada, lo único en lo que pensé fue en el patronus.

-¿Para que te pidió que fueras?

-¡No lo se, todo fue muy confuso!- dijo luchando contra un nuevo ataque de tos.

-Es suficiente Albus-recriminó Pomfrey.

-Está bien. Cuando Poppy te de el alta ven a mi despacho y seguiremos con esto, también quiero enseñarte algo. Voy a cumplimentar el alta y procederemos al traslado.

Harry se quedó a solas con sus amigos a quienes apenas se atrevía a mirar ahora.

-Chicos, yo...lo siento.

-Sabemos porque lo hiciste- dijo Hermione con voz baja- y lo entendemos, aún así, preferimos que nos digas las cosas, es nuestra decisión si decidimos seguirte o no. Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y lo que no queremos es verte como te encontramos en el bosque, como estás ahora, no queremos que te enfrentes a eso solo, nos tienes a nosotros. Y no solo nosotros, Ginny, Neville y Luna están muertos de la preocupación. Que no confíes en nosotros es lo que más nos duele Harry.

-No es que no confíe, es que no quiero...-los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo acabar.

-No quieres que pase lo mismo que con Sirius, lo sabemos. Pero Harry siempre hemos hecho las cosas juntos y aunque mi madre me manda mil vociferadores por meterme en líos, se que me mandaría el doble si no te ayudase cuando lo necesitas- dijo Ron- además, ahora tenemos a un Slytherin, deben pensar parecido, no te ofendas Matt, lo cual podemos aprovechar- dijo mirando a Matt.

Los ojos de Harry se encontraron por primera vez desde que habían entrado con los de Matt y en ese momento fue como si todo lo demás desapareciera. Se vio así mismo en el bosque mirando esos mismos ojos que ahora contemplaba, esos ojos que antes eran rojos y ahora eran azules pero la misma fuerza y la misma mirada. Harry empezó a temblar y a toser descontroladamente, salpicando el papel de sangre nuevamente, sus amigos le pedían que respirara tranquilamente pero el no podía, estaba entrando en pánico. No podía ser él, no se veía como él pero aún así sus ojos, esos ojos, eran diferentes y malditamente iguales a la vez, le congelaban los huesos. Siempre le había inquietado su mirada y nunca supo a que le recordaba pero ahora lo sabía, le recordaba a la mirada penetrante de Voldemort.

Vodemort había visto el reconocimiento en los ojos de Harry, pero él no estaba preparado para dejar caer su máscara, tendría que ganarse su confianza y sabía como iba a hacerlo, Harry solo tenía un palpito no tenía ni una sola prueba. Por lo que se acercó a él tranquilo mostrando una ligera preocupación.

-Respira Harry- susurró Matt palmeándole la espalda. A Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta pero consiguió retomar el control de su respiración.

* * *

AnaM1707: Sí, has dado bastante en el punto. Por una parte, intenta debilitarlo, la escena del bosque sin duda es como un juego del gato y el ratón, simplemente por el hecho de que Harry pensara que podía de alguna forma derrotarlo y por otra parte... el roce hace el cariño (?), está conociendo a regañadientes otro lado de Harry, viendo las cosas desde la otra perspectiva... aunque sin duda no es arrepentimiento,puede que algo de culpa (y sin ser consciente) pero no más allá, al menos aún no.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry se había tirado en el ala de la enfermería de Hogwarts 4 días aburrido sin nada que hacer excepto la montaña de deberes que le traían todos los días. Harry le había tenido que pedir a Ron que recogiese su capa de invisibilidad. En ese tiempo también había pensando en cómo hablar con sus amigos sobre la sospecha que lo carcomía por dentro.

Había estado tomando sus pociones y aún tendría que terminar de tomarse la que ayudaba a sanar el pulmón durante media semana más, durante ese tiempo tenía prohibido jugar Quidditch. Madam Pomfrey aún lo quería retener más tiempo pero había hecho un trato con ella. Se tomaría la poción restante todos los días delante suya antes de dormir y se mantendría alejado de una escoba 4 días más.

Al menos ahora era libre de asistir a sus clases y ver a sus amigos, que más de una vez se habían colado por la noche para hacerle una visita. Incluido Matt que si bien parecía estar preocupado por él y le había traído unos dulces, no conseguía relajarse a su alrededor. Harry esperaba estar equivocado por una vez. Si Matt en realidad era Voldemort, era algo que no se iba a perdonar y que le iba a doler, porque lo consideraba su amigo y lo apreciaba y había sentido que le importaba y si era Vodemort eso significaba que todo había sido una mentira, que se había aprovechado de él y que él ilusamente le había contado todo lo que había querido además de darle acceso directo a todos sus amigos.

Harry había quedado con Ron y Hermione a las 12:30 de la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor. Solo les había dicho que tenía algo importante que contarles y que lo mantuvieran en secreto. Sus amigos pensaban que se debería a algo que había hablado con Dumbledore por la mañana cuando había ido a su despacho por lo que llenos de curiosidad y algo cautelosos bajaron a la hora acordada cuando todos estaban ya dormidos, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido al salir de las habitaciones o al bajar la escalera.

Se sentaron encima de unos cojines en el suelo haciendo un pequeño círculo al lado de la chimenea.

-¿De que se trata Harry? Nos tienes todo el día dándole vueltas- dijo Ron.

Harry había ensayado el discurso varias veces antes de decírselo a sus amigos porque sabía como iba a sonar.

-Prometerme que no diréis nada hasta que termine de explicarlo y que solo asentiréis o negareis con la cabeza- los dos asintieron en respuesta- ¿Os acordáis de que Luna cuando conoció a Matt dijo que le sonaba?-volvieron a asentir- ¿Te acuerdas Ron de que te dije que su mirada me sonaba?- y el aludido nuevamente asintió- pues ya se de que Ron, no eran solo imaginaciones mías- sus amigos se inclinaron hacia él llenos de curiosidad- se como va a sonar esto pero creo, no en realidad estoy bastante seguro de que conocemos a Matt demasiado bien- hizo una pausa y vio a sus amigos a los ojos- Matt Dirled es Lord Voldemort.

Sus dos amigos le miraron fijamente y luego la respuesta de Ron no era lo que se esperaba, soltó una carcajada y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No es una broma- espetó molestó.

-Harry, eso es imposible, Matt es un buen chico- dijo Ron.

-No se parecen en nada. Ni físicamente ni en la voz ni en nada- dijo Hermione.

-Pero sus ojos son los mismos- vio que sus amigos iban a protestar y rápidamente añadió- no el color, sus ojos en sí, su forma de mirar, su expresión, ¡es la misma! Creo que podría estar usando un glamour.

-Harry, a mi no me parece que su mirada sea la misma y aunque estuviese usando un glamour no se parecen en nada y no solo físicamente sino sus gestos y acciones tampoco se parecen, tendría que fingir muy bien.

-Bueno, eso es lo que los Slytherin hacen, ¿no?- dijo Harry

-Aún así, la comunicación no verbal es algo muy difícil de controlar- refutó Hermione.

-Además, Quien-Tu-Sabes es un sádico, ya habría matado o torturado a la mitad del colegio- repuso Ron.

-Pensarlo bien, desde que ha venido él, la cicatriz también me ha molestado más, casi todos los días me duele y hasta ahora casi siempre que pasaba es porque Voldemort estaba cerca.

-Eso podría ser perfectamente una coincidencia-dijo Hermione- no tiene porque ser por él, también depende de sus emociones, puede que esté frustrado desde el ministerio o cualquier cosa Harry.

-Deberías relajarte-dijo Ron compartiendo una mirada con Hermione.

-Estoy relajado- dijo respirando profundamente- Mirar, me dijisteis que os contara las cosas, necesito vuestra ayuda para comprobar esto. No puedo seguir con esa duda y no quiero dudar de él pero es que la mirada de sus ojos es...

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, nadie sabía lo que decir.

-Está bien Harry. Mañana lo llevamos a la sala de los menesteres y realizas el _finite incantatem_ o_ revelio_. Si es un glamour eso lo deshará. Yo sigo pensando que no es él pero si te vas a sentir mejor lo haremos. Si resulta ser Quien-Tu-Sabes, le haremos frente dos de nosotros mientras que el tercero va a buscar a Dumbledore. Si finalmente no lo es, te olvidas de todo esto para siempre y nos disculpamos, ¿bien?

-Gracias Hermione.

-¿Puedo ser el que avise a Dumbledore?- dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Ahora contemplas la posibilidad de que lo sea?- preguntó Harry divertido.

-Bueno, hay que estar preparados si hacemos un plan- dijo Ron.

-Si, puedes ser tu- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

* * *

La noche anterior no se habían percatado de que al día siguiente era Halloween. Y en ese preciso instante en el que Hermione y Ron le pidieron a Matt que fuera con ellos a la sala de los menesteres para tratar algo con Harry, no se les ocurrió nada más espeluznante que intentar desenmascarar a un supuesto Voldemort. Y por mucho que le decían a Harry que estaba equivocado y que no podía ser él, estuvieron muy nerviosos con Matt durante todo el día. Al llegar, en lugar de encontrarse con la habitual sala cómoda que habían visto últimamente, parecía que estaban en una chatarrería, habían enormes pilas de trastos esparcidas por toda la habitación, que parecía más grande de lo usual.

Encontraron a Harry al pie de un espejo que Ron inmediatamente reconoció como el de Oesed. Palmeó su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Te hemos estado llamando- dijo Hermione.

-Estaba algo distraído- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Sigues viéndolos- afirmó Ron.

Al escuchar eso Hermione identificó finalmente el espejo y supo a que se refería Ron. Harry se giró nuevamente hacia el espejo.

-Si-dijo Harry a pesar de no haber sido una pregunta- Aquí está mi madre- dijo señalando a su derecha- aquí mi padre- dijo señalando a la izquierda- y justo aquí detrás Sirius- dijo con la voz temblorosa- Es lo más cerca que los puedo tener.

-Harry, sabes que el espejo...

-Lo se, es solo una ilusión- dijo cortando a Hermione- no he olvidado las palabras que Dumbledore me dijo la primera vez que lo vi. Por eso, cuando nos vayamos le diré que lo esconda en otro sitio porque lo he vuelto a encontrar- dijo con una sonrisa- parece que tengo una especie de imán.

-Tu igual no lo conoces. El espejo de Oesed es en cierta forma la contraparte de un boggart mientras uno te enseña tu mayor miedo, este espejo te enseña lo que más deseas, lo cual puede hacerlo bastante-

-Si,si, conozco el espejo-la cortó Matt- he leído sobre él.

Ron se puso delante del espejo y tras unos instantes sonrió.

-Si, sigue siendo más o menos igual que en primer año, ahora incluso mejor- dijo Ron- Deberías probar Hermione.

-No, confío en saber lo que quiero, no me hace falta. Esperaré hasta que lo consiga para verlo- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Ron.

Voldemort conocía el espejo de sobra, era el que había contenido la piedra filosofal que el estúpido mocoso le había quitado delante de sus narices. Pero en este momento en el que se había enterado de que el deseo de corazón de Harry eran sus familiares muertos se sorprendió. Al fin y al cabo, de todas las cosas que hay en el mundo y que podría desear, lo que quería era algo que nunca podría tener. Voldemort fue incapaz de verse en el espejo cuando lo invitaron a hacerlo. Lo más probable es que se viese así mismo con el mocoso muerto a sus pies, rodeado de sus seguidores y alzado en el poder. Sabía que una vez vista la imagen realizada delante suya, no podría conservar su expresión delante de ellos y sabía lo que habían ido a hacer, no podía darles más motivos, llevaba esperando este momento desde que vio aquel reconocimiento en los ojos de Harry.

-¿En que estabas pensando para que la sala tenga este aspecto?- preguntó Ron mirando a su alrededor.

-No fui yo, vi a Malfoy salir justo cuando entré. Estaba muy nervioso cuando lo vi por eso me adentré para ver que había estado haciendo y así fue como encontré el espejo.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué queríais hablar?- interrumpió Matt, ya habían estado perdiendo demasiado el tiempo.

Los chicos compartieron unas miradas antes de que Harry tomara la palabra.

-Hay algo que quiero comprobar- dijo sacando su varita y Matt le imitó.

-¿Y si me niego?- preguntó altivo.

-Ellos me ayudarán a hacerlo, es algo que tengo que hacer si o si pero te prometo que no es un hechizo dañino ni una maldición ni nada- Matt lo miró fijamente antes de bajar ligeramente su varita.

-Con una condición. Quiero que luego me des una explicación y te advierto que si esto es una broma o me hieres de alguna forma, no voy a contenerme- dijo con un tono amenazante y una expresión seria que nunca antes le habían visto.

Harry asintió en respuesta y antes de lanzar el contrahechizo que es efectivo para la gran parte de los encantamientos, incluido un glamour tragó ruidosamente, lo que provocó una sonrisa ladeada en Matt.

-Revelio- dijo seriamente apuntando a Matt.

Pero no ocurrió nada. Matt seguía con el mismo aspecto solo que con el ceño fruncido. El trío soltó el aire que había retenido, mostrando su alivio. A Harry casi se le doblan las piernas al ver que estaba equivocado en esto. Eso significaba que hasta ahora su relación con Matt era sincera, no fabricada.

Fue entonces cuando Voldemort se alegró de haber puesto su glamour con parselmagic, las cosas habrían acabado demasiado pronto y por suerte o desgracia había empezado a sentir que conforme más tiempo pasaba con Harry más podía pensar con claridad, como si una nube se disipara y dejara salir el sol, sentía que su simple presencia tenía ese efecto.

-Menos mal- dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio- por un momento pensé que iba a tener que ir a por Dumbledore.

-Te lo dije Harry.

-Lo siento Matt. Yo... esto va a sonar raro pero tus ojos, bueno no tus ojos, tu mirada más bien. No te lo tomes a mal, no digo que os parezcáis, yo creo que solo estaba muy paranoico con lo que ha pasado últimamente, los últimos años tampoco parece que me hayan ayudado mucho- dijo rascando su cabeza nerviosamente- Pero.. el caso es que tu forma de mirar me recordaba a alguien y no quiero que pienses que eres escalofriante o que tu mirada lo es, de hecho me gusta-dijo antes de poder detenerse, ni siquiera entendía porque lo había dicho- Lo que quiero decir es que bueno, me recordaba a alguien con el que no me llevo muy bien, más que no llevarme muy bien es que nos odiamos y bueno-dijo harry sin respirar.

-Al grano, ¿a quien te recordaba?- dijo cortando el discurso de Harry que había perdido todo el sentido.

-A...-tragó saliva- a Voldemort.

-¿Qué?- exclamó fingiendo estar sorprendido.

-Lo siento, lo del bosque del otro día me volvió loco. Siempre pierdo un poco los nervios cuando tengo un encuentro con él. Pero ya está, gracias por haberme dejado hacerlo, siento si te sorprendimos.

-No importa, ¿tu estás bien?-dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Si, ya si- dijo sonriendo y poniéndole un brazo por encima de los hombros- ¿aún quieres que vayamos a Hogsmade?- Matt asintió en respuesta- Te compraré algo en compensación.

* * *

LindenCorina15: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara tanto. Y sí, tienes razón, espero mejorar con el tiempo en la narración ^^

Alec: jaja no lo dejaré, no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias y de esta en concreto tengo varios capítulos hechos (me queda revisarlos), así que puedes estar tranquilo. Y muchas gracias :D


	11. Chapter 11

Habían decidido ir a Hogsmeade.

Harry estaba muy emocionado y nervioso aunque en el buen sentido. Se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que iba. Hermione y Ron habían decidido ir por su cuenta a mirar unas cosas, sobretodo porque Ron no quería ver los libros que le interesaban a Matt, porque si bien ya no lo evitaba cuando lo veía con un libro, se mantenía receloso como si los libros pudieran arrancarle la nariz si se acercaba mucho y prefería mantenerse al margen de todo eso. No obstante, habían acordado reunirse luego todos en las tres escobas para tomar cerveza de mantequilla.

Matt estaba esperando a Harry justo en la entrada de Hogwarts con una gabardina negra, un suéter verde oscuro en pico y unos pantalones negros. Tenía que reconocer que la gabardina le quedaba demasiado bien, lo hacía ver más esbelto y de alguna forma remarcaba sus facciones. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era, toda su atención había estado fija en esos ojos azules que parecían ver más allá y esconder algo, pero había decidido dejar de preocuparse por eso y aceptar el hecho de que simplemente eran ojos misteriosos. Y ahora que había desechado la posibilidad de que fuera Voldemort, había empezado a verlo con otros ojos y quería conocerle más.

Bajó el último tramo de escaleras corriendo para juntarse con él.

-No deberías bajar las escaleras así-dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Harry llevaba unos simples vaqueros junto con una sudadera azul oscuro y una cazadora negra.

-No seas como Pomfrey, estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aún no has terminado de tomarte esas pociones.

-Solo me quedan dos pero me encuentro bien, si por mi fuera ya estaría volando en una escoba.

-Eres un descerebrado.

-Gracias.

-No era una cumplido. No haces más que meterte en problemas.

-Los problemas me buscan a mí y parece que es un tipo de herencia familiar según Sirius-hizo una mueca de dolor al pronunciar su nombre pero sacudió la cabeza en un intento de no volverse nostálgico.

Voldemort iba a contestarle que eso no siempre era así y que tenía pruebas pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía dárselas.

-Si tu lo dices...-dijo finalmente rodando los ojos.

-Eso me ha dado escalofríos, era muy Snape- dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Matt lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Últimamente ves a todo el mundo en mi- dijo divertido.

-Ya me disculpé por eso y eso me recuerda que tengo que comprarte algo, si hay algo que te guste dímelo.

* * *

Entraron en la librería dónde Harry se limitó a seguir a Matt por todo el establecimiento viendo como sacaba y guardaba varios libros después de ojearlos un rato. A pesar de todo, no salieron del área de las artes oscuras. Al principio miraba por encima de su hombro con curiosidad pero rápidamente se aburrió. Supuso que Hermione habría estado mucho más complacida de estar con él en la librería.

Harry se sentó a esperarle en una butaca que había en la sección mientras lo miraba de pie leyendo cerca de las estanterías. Ahora que lo pensaba no tenían mucho en común, al menos las cosas que conocía sobre Matt, que no eran muchas. Solía interesarse en los demás pero no hablaba mucho sobre él. Y aunque él mismo no solía hablar de sus cosas, se dio cuenta de que confiaba mucho en Matt y que se había abierto rápidamente con él.

-Vaya, vaya Potter quien diría que te encontraría aquí.

-Malfoy-dijo Harry levantándose.

-He oído que tuviste un encuentro agradable con el señor oscuro- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-No parece que los tuyos sean mucho mejores- dijo recorriéndole con la mirada- Se que tramas algo y no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

-Yo de ti Potter, estaría tranquilito sino quieres más problemas- siseó amenazadoramente.

-No te tengo miedo Malfoy- dijo mirándole fijamente- ahora que tu padre no está, eres inofensivo, no puedes ir a chivarte como un niño de 3 años.

Malfoy iracundo lo cogió del cuello de la sudadera y lo acercó a él. Harry no se amedrantó y lo desafió sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos grises.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encanta hablar de los padres de los demás pero no te gusta que hablen del tuyo?- dijo Harry enarcando una ceja- que irónico.

-Suéltale-siseó Matt agarrando el brazo de Malfoy que sostenía a Harry.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para...-empezó a decir hasta ver quien era.

Voldemort le sonrió maliciosamente haciendo un gesto hasta el brazo que sostenía a Harry todavía.

-Dirled-dijo ocultando su miedo mientras soltaba a Harry.

Malfoy se arregló la ropa como si no hubiera pasado nada. Harry observó la interacción entre esos dos, por alguna razón que no entendía Malfoy de repente parecía que le guardaba respeto.

-Ya tengo lo que quería- le dijo a Harry enseñándole un par de libros.

Matt le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Harry y cuando llegó al lado de Malfoy se detuvo.

-Espero que encuentres algo útil por tu bien Draco-le susurró con burla en el oído haciendo que pegara un respingo.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- preguntó Harry mirando la expresión de Draco.

-Solo le he deseado suerte, cosas nuestras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Por cierto, ¿estás bien, te hizo algo?- preguntó Matt.

-No soy de papel, deja de mirarme así- dijo exasperado- parece que todos estáis esperando que me desmaye o me derrumbe en cualquier sitio.

-Aún no estás recuperado del todo y Pomfrey te dio el alta solo porque no dejabas de armar alboroto en la enfermería.

-Ya he dicho que estoy bien. Además, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que Ron, Hermione o tu me seguís haya donde quiera que vaya? ¡No voy a desaparecer!

-Pudiste haber muerto- señaló con un tono de voz sombrío.

-No es nada nuevo, todos los años sucede algo similar.

\- Hablas como si te hubieras acostumbrado

-¿Acaso me queda de otra? Sino me lo tomo así enloqueceré en cualquier momento.

-¿No te da miedo morir?

-Depende. A morir en sí no, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo porque al fin y al cabo quiero vivir, solo tengo 16 años, pero prefiero no pensar en ello. Así que te agradecería que no me trataras como un enfermo terminal, sigo vivo y lo pasado pasado está, estoy bien- dijo extendiendo a modo de comprobación.

Por alguna razón que Voldemort no comprendía, estaba preocupado por el chico. Y tenía la loca idea de que en cualquier momento su pulmón estallaría, dejaría de respirar y moriría delante suyo y sin haber hecho nada. Hasta hace una semana había pensado que el chico era prácticamente inmortal por todos sus intentos fallidos a la hora de matarlo pero se había dado cuenta de que simplemente tenía suerte, una suerte que el otro día estuvo apunto de abandonarlo y fue ahí en el bosque cuando lo vio moribundo que se dio cuenta de que en realidad era alguien mortal y que podía morir. Se suponía que tenía que alegrarse de eso, pero no pudo hacerlo, cada vez que lo intentaba le venía la imagen de Harry tirado en el bosque ensangrentado y temblando con su rostro contorsionado de dolor. No es que Voldemort se arrepintiese pero se sentía extraño y no sabía porqué.

Y si, Harry tenía razón, había pactado con sus amigos vigilarlo, aunque si bien sus amigos lo hacían por miedo a que Voldemort se pusiera en contacto con él, obviamente él no lo hacía por esa razón sino porque para él había salido muy pronto de la enfermería y sentía que se iba a meter en problemas como siempre hacía y su objetivo era impedírselo.

* * *

Habían visto un par de tiendas más. Matt no dejaba que Harry le comprara nada y todo lo que le gustaba acababa comprándoselo él, lo único que había conseguido era comprarle una rana de chocolate y porque había cogido una para cada uno.

Mientras Matt estaba mirando en una tienda de antigüedades unas figuras extrañas, Harry vio una caja de música un tanto peculiar. Era del tamaño estándar que suelen tener, de madera en tono caoba con los cantos plateados, con una serpiente enrollada en el cuerpo de un pequeño león en plata en la tapa de la caja. En la etiqueta podía leerse "La melodía de tu corazón ".

Tuvo que preguntarle a la vendedora como funcionaba y le dijo que tenía un mecanismo simple: con un pelo de la persona que se colocaba en una pequeña ranura dentro de la caja y activándose con la magia del propietario era capaz de producir una melodía acorde con el estado de ánimo de la persona. Además dentro no tenía la típica figura de las cajas muggles, lo que hacía era proyectar luces tenues acorde con la melodía.  
A Harry le encantó la idea y la compró sin que Matt se diera cuenta, guardándosela en la túnica. Quería dárselo cuando estuvieran en Hogwarts para que no le hiciera devolverlo. Si lo usaba o no era cuestión suya pero se lo iba a quedar. No era sólo como compensación sino por haberle ayudado tanto estos dos meses que se conocían.

Salieron de la tienda sin que Matt comprara nada y Harry le dio a la vendedora una sonrisa cómplice antes de salir.

Hermione y Ron ya estaban en la taberna de las tres escobas. Hacía apenas 15 minutos que habían llegado. Aún no habían pedido y le habían guardado sitio a Matt y Harry. En una mesa al lado de ellos estaban algunos Slytherin entre los que se encontraban Malfoy, Zabiny, Parkinson y Nott. Harry los ignoró y pasó de largo para sentarse con sus amigos. Voldemort en cambio les dedicó una mirada evaluativa y elevó su magia, provocando que Malfoy se girara rápidamente.

Voldemort se rió entre dientes.

Al pasar por la mesa de los Slytherin pasó un dedo por el respaldo de la silla de Malfoy. El chico se puso más tieso si es que era posible y Voldemort volvió a soltar otra risita.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa con los Gryffindor ocultó su aura nuevamente.

Justo cuando Rosmerta les traía las cervezas de mantequilla, vieron a Hagrid acercarse mientras se disculpaba al pasar entre las sillas.

-Hagrid- dijo Harry levantándose con una sonrisa.

-Harry muchacho ¿como estás?- dijo Hagrid mientras le daba un abrazo de oso.

Harry llegó a pesar que se le volverían a romper las costillas.

-Asfixiado- consiguió decir.

-Ah, perdona. Es que estaba tan preocupado. No viniste a verme cuando saliste de la enfermería y la ultima vez que te vi eras un despojo focho.

-Tuve que ponerme al día con las clases. Prometo visitarte pronto.

-Si me avisas puedo tenerte preparada una tarta por tu recuperación.

-No hace falta, no te preocupes- dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa-¡Ah! Mira, este es Matt Dirled, se ha trasladado este año.

-Oh, encantado de conocerte- dijo Hagrid sacudiendo la mano de Matt enérgicamente- eres bienvenido a mi cabaña cuando quieras.

-Si...igualmente- dijo con desgana.

Hagrid se sentó con ellos y pidió un whisky de fuego.

Harry le contó a Hagrid lo que pasó en el bosque aquel día pero sin darle muchos detalles. Aunque ahora contándolo se acordaba de más cosas que antes. Cuando se había despertado a pesar de tener el suceso muy presente habían cosas que estaban muy difusas, ahora tomando perspectiva habían varias cosas que le parecían raras.

-¿Por qué creéis que no me mató?-preguntó pensativo en voz baja.

-Yo creo que lo intentó, si llegamos a llegar un poco más tarde... no quiero ni pensarlo- dijo Hagrid.

-No era su intención. Si hubiese querido hacerlo hubiese lanzado la maldición asesina como siempre.

Hagrid se despidió, no queriendo escuchar más de la conversación y se fue en una exhalación, recordándole que le visitara la semana que viene cuando no tuviera mucho que hacer.

-Igual no pudo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Ron- no le des vueltas a eso Harry.

-Pudo haberlo hecho en cualquier momento, estuve completamente a su merced pero no lo hizo.

-¿Te estás quejando de no morir?- dijo Matt con una ceja enarcada.

-Claro que no- protestó Harry- es solo que siempre ha querido matarme y tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, solo me gustaría saber porque- dijo rascándose la cabeza confuso.

La única que parecía tomarse el punto en serio era Hermione que estaba pensativa.

-Es posible que necesitara algo de ti- dijo Hermione finalmente.

-¿Pero el que?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo se, aquella vez en el cementerio dijiste que te hicieron un corte y tomaron tu sangre, ¿no? Igual necesita algo así.

-Si hubiera querido mi sangre o mi mano créeme que se habría llevado lo que le diese la gana-dijo Harry.

-Si, pero... ¿y si es otro ritual como el de aquella vez?, uno para hacerse más fuerte o porque el otro no saliera del todo bien.

-Eso sería un poco macabro-dijo Ron- pero podría ser.

-Sabéis, olvidadlo, no quiero saber nada de eso, ni siquiera quiero imaginar tener que presenciar otra especie de ritual, uno es más que suficiente- dijo Harry recorriéndole un escalofrío.

Voldemort tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada delante de todos. Le había dejado una gran impresión con eso pero tampoco es que él se dedicara a hacer rituales todos los días, con una vez había tenido más que suficiente. A ser posible no le gustaría repetir la experiencia en un futuro cercano.

-Fuiste tu el que saco el tema y Hermione tiene un punto en eso-dijo Ron.

-De todas formas, si ese fuera el caso ¿por qué me citó en el bosque? No puedo evitar pensar que hay algo más.

-No lo se Harry, pero ten cuidado, no me gusta nada esto- dijo Hermione.

-Supongo que si quiere algo, acabaremos averiguándolo pero mientras tanto, vamos a olvidarnos de eso-propuso Matt después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo por el momento. 


	12. Chapter 12

Después de cenar Harry le pidió a Ron y Hermione que se adelantaran porque tenía que darle una cosa a Matt que se le había olvidado. Los chicos quisieron esperarle pero los convenció de que tardaría poco y que era mejor si lo esperaban en la sala común. Finalmente, estando recelosos se quedaron con él hasta que Matt salió, ya que tenían miedo de que se fuera solo a hacer alguna de las suyas. Cuando llegó Matt a pesar de las protestas de Harry, Ron y Hermione le pidieron que si veía algo sospechoso de su parte se asegurara de acompañarlo a la torre de Gryffindor y que ellos estarían esperándole en la sala común.

Harry se encaminó con Matt a la torre de astronomía. Durante todo el camino no hizo más que quejarse de lo sobreprotectores que se habían vuelto sus amigos y para desgracia de Harry, Matt pensaba que se lo había ganado a pulso.

-Ten- dijo tendiéndole a Matt un paquete nada más llegar.

-¿Qué es esto?- inquirió.

-Un regalo. Ya no puedes devolverlo, así que espero que te guste.

-¿Cuando?

-Hoy, en la tienda de antigüedades- dijo con una sonrisa- ábrelo.

Voldemort miró el paquete como si fuera algo raro. Era la primera vez que supiera que le regalaban algo y no sabía muy bien como debía sentirse respecto a eso. Si hubiera estado en su cuarto le hubiera lanzado al menos media docena de hechizos para comprobar si estaba maldito pero por desgracia no podía hacer eso en ese momento.

Lentamente desenvolvió el envoltorio y al ver que no pasaba nada sacó el contenido, dándole el papel a Harry y quedándose en las manos una pequeña caja que giró entre sus dedos, observándola con curiosidad. Era bastante refinada, no podía decir que no le gustara. Pasó los dedos por la imagen de la serpiente y el león.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó todavía mirándola.

-Es una caja de música- dijo Harry abriendo la tapa- tienes que poner aquí un pelo y proyectar tu magia tocándola, debería funcionar como una especie de huella digital.

-¿Quieres que meta un pelo aquí?-preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Harry asintió, poniéndose nervioso. Pero Matt no lo hizo, siguió mirándole con una expresión extraña y algo cautelosa.

-Si no te gusta puedes decírmelo, me la quedaré- dijo pero Matt negó con la cabeza- ¡Oh!-dijo pareciendo comprender, siempre se olvidaba que en el mundo mágico cosas como los pelos, las uñas o la sangre de uno se podían usar para muchas cosas- Si es porque no te fías puedo hacerlo yo, luego cambias el pelo y ya está.

Voldemot lo siguió mirando con la misma expresión sopesando las posibilidades de que fuera una trampa e incapaz de sacar una conclusión se metió en su mente. No profundizó, simplemente se quedó como un observador más como la otra vez que lo hizo. Estuvo tan solo unos segundos y comprobó que el chico únicamente estaba preocupado por si le gustaba o había hecho algo mal. Recordó entonces que Harry era tan solo un adolescente.

Sin decir nada, se arrancó un pelo de la cabeza de raíz y antes de colocarlo miró a Harry cuyos ojos brillaban como pequeñas estrellas. Colocó el pelo en la ranura y tocó la serpiente de la tapa. Inmediatamente la caja empezó a brillar con una luz morada tenue y una melodía suave y desconocida los envolvió.

Harry parpadeo confuso.

-¿Qué estás sintiendo?- preguntó.

-¿Qué?- lo miró sin comprender.

-La caja emite una melodía y color según tus emociones en el momento.

Voldemort cerró la caja de música inmediatamente al escuchar eso, no se podía creer lo que había pretendido hacer el mocoso, sus emociones que siempre ocultaba tan bien pretendía desvelarlas así como así pero Harry había tenido tiempo suficiente para apreciar como la melodía cambiaba y un tono rojizo iluminaba las paredes antes de desaparecer todo en una fracción de segundo.

Estaba enfadado. Sin duda, se había molestado. No le gustaba el regalo, Harry temía que la destrozase.

-Lo siento, no te ha gustado- dijo tragando saliva- yo.. no quería molestarte.

Los ojos de Matt lo miraban enfurecidos y Harry no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. Tenía incluso la tentación de sacar su varita pero no debía, Matt nunca le había hecho nada, pero transmitía un aspecto sombrío que le erizaba el vello de la piel.

Voldemort dio un paso hacía él y Harry únicamente pudo retroceder otro.

-Matt, de verdad que no pretendía ofenderte. Dámela si no te gusta- dijo tendiendo la mano negándose a retroceder más.

-¿Por qué querrías darme eso?- inquirió enfurecido.

-Me pareció un obsequio bonito y original, la idea también es buena-dijo tragando saliva.

-¿Que te hace pensar que quiero escuchar mis emociones?

-No lo se. Simplemente me gustó. También pensé que podría servir como guía, a veces sentimos cosas que no sabemos interpretar o de las que no somos conscientes, pensé que podría ayudar con eso. Igual ni puede dársele ese enfoque pero fue lo que pensé. Pero de verdad, si no te gusta dámelo.

Voldemort se dio cuenta de que lo había asustado, había dejado caer su fachada y casi lo ataca igual que hizo con Malfoy, había estado muy cerca de perder el control.

-Me gusta- dijo Matt en un intento de arreglarlo pero puedo ver que no le creía- Es la primera vez que me regalan algo- dijo intentando convencerle- que no sean mis padres claro.

-¿Tus amigos de Durmstrang no te dieron nada?

-No, no era muy popular allí, por eso me siento incómodo con los regalos.

-Ah, entiendo ese sentimiento. El primer regalo que puedo recordar que me hicieran fue a los 11 años al llegar a Hogwarts, hasta entonces nadie me había dado nada- dijo algo nostálgico.

-¿Tus parientes no te regalaban nada?

-No, vivo con mis tíos y no tengo lo que se dice una buena relación. Bueno, Supongo que mis padres lo hicieron pero no puedo recordarlo- dijo con una triste sonrisa - Entonces, ¿estamos bien? ¿no te molestó el regalo?

-No, fue solo la incomodidad del momento, todo está bien, gracias- dijo sonriéndole.

Voldemort se quedó mirando la expresión de Harry, daba igual que fuera en su papel de Matt o no siempre sacaba a relucir cosas que molestaban a Harry.

Hasta entonces Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de que estaba apoyado en la pared, únicamente los separaba la caja de música que Matt tenía en sus manos. Y sin saber muy bien que hacía Harry se puso de puntillas y se inclinó hacia Matt, dándole un tierno beso en los labios que apenas duró unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Matt mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, claramente sorprendido y Harry entró en pánico, su cara se puso roja como un tomate y le gustaría que la tierra se lo tragase. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho, había sido un impulso que su cuerpo había decidido seguir y ahora no sabía como lidiar con eso. Pero Matt no decía nada, solo lo miraba y eso lo ponía más nervioso. Sentía que su cerebro iba a mil por hora y que habían pasado minutos desde su impudencia cuando en realidad solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry antes de salir de la torre de astronomía corriendo a toda velocidad.

Voldemort se quedó solo en la misma posición, mirando donde antes había estado el chico. Puso unos dedos en sus labios donde había sentido ese suave toque, rememorando lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a besarme? eso es lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso le gustaba al mocoso? Le dieron ganas de desvelarle quien era para ver su reacción. Pero había sentido algo en su pecho que no había sentido nunca, no sabía lo que era. Estuvo tentado a abrir la caja de música para ver de que color se iluminaba y que tipo de melodía sonaba pero se negó. Si lo hiciera no podría reconocerse así mismo.

Harry llegó jadeando a la sala común como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Se alegró de que sus amigos no estuvieran esperándole como habían dicho porque no quería mentirles ni contar lo que había hecho. Harry no sabía como iba a mirar a la cara a Matt mañana.

* * *

Hermione sabía que algo pasaba, incluso Ron que no era muy perceptivo se había dado cuenta. Ayer aprovechando que era domingo Harry tuvo la escusa perfecta y no salió de la sala común. Se puso a hacer toda la montaña de trabajos que tenían, incluso aunque no fueran ni para esa semana, le escribió una carta a Remus, sacó el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas y empezó a pulir su saeta de fuego, ordenó su baúl, visitó a Dobby en las cocinas y se subió con la capa de invisibilidad la comida a su torre e intentó investigar sobre los Horrocruxes en uno de los libros que había cogido Hermione.

Al llegar el lunes, bajó a desayunar resignado y terminó de comer tan rápido que llegó el primero a clase. Y en clase, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Harry quien en todo el curso había estado sentándose con Matt, acabó sentándose con Ron y Hermione con Matt. Matt estaba completamente serio mirando a Harry, hecho una furia y Hermione vio como Harry ni se molestaba en mirarle, de hecho sabía que lo estaba evitando. Estaba claro que el comportamiento de Harry tenía que ver con Matt y estaba segura que se debía al encuentro que habían tenido después de Hogsmeade, aunque desconocía que era lo que había pasado pero el comportamiento raro de su amigo vino justo al día siguiente.

Cuando una clase terminaba, Harry guardaba todo rápidamente y llevaba a rastras a Ron a la siguiente. Hermione no sabía si meterse o no, ya había estado en medio de las peleas infantiles de Ron y Harry y no quería volver a pasar por eso. Pero independientemente Hermione supo que nunca quería ser el foco del enfado de Matt, imponía mucho.

-Parece que los sabelotodos han decidido juntarse, estupendo- dijo Snape mirando hacia Hermione y Matt.

-Quiero que escribáis un ensayo exhaustivo sobre como resistirse a la maldición imperius por parejas, quizá así entreguéis algo de calidad y no la bazofia que me entregasteis sobre usos antiguos de la maldición cruciatus- espetó Snape.

-¿Lo hacemos juntos Harry?-dijo Ron y Harry asintió- Eres un experto en resistirse a esa maldición, acabaremos pronto el ensayo-dijo alegre.

-No creo que Snape se conforme con mis impresiones-murmuró Harry.

-Potter, no sabe cuanto he echado de menos decir esto, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo Snape, quien llevaba un tiempo viendo como no dejaban de murmurar.

-Pero profesor ya había terminado la clase, no puede hacer eso-replicó Harry.

-Oh, si que puedo si. Y la clase termina cuando yo lo digo, ahora salgan, desaparezcan de mi vista.

Ron simplemente sacó a arrastras a Harry de la clase quien estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el ahora profesor de D.C.A.O. Harry estaba indignado, no había hecho nada para que le quitaran puntos, era la primera clase que tenía con él en una semana. Estaba tan enfrascado en eso que no se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera que la cicatriz había empezado a palpitar y la segunda que por primera vez en todo el día no había salido huyendo. Se dio cuenta tarde, cuando Matt le cogió del brazo y sin decir nada se lo llevó a estirones separándolo de Ron quien estaba perplejo con la boca abierta y aunque Harry quiso soltarse no lo consiguió, Matt apretó más fuerte su agarre y Harry tuvo que usar la otra mano para tocarse la cabeza, ahora empezaba a notar el dolor palpitante de la cicatriz.

-Suéltame- dijo Harry.

-Cuando hablemos-contestó Matt fríamente.

-Ahora no, siento que me va a explotar la cabeza- dijo con la cara contorsionándose de dolor.

Voldemort lo miró pero no lo soltó, sabía que lo estaba ocasionando él e intentó tranquilizarse pero no era algo que pudiese hacer, así que simplemente lo ignoró y lo lanzó al primer aula que sabía que estaría vacía, cerró la puerta con un hechizo no verbal y se cruzó de brazos delante de la puerta.

Harry estaba apoyado en una mesa con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba su cabeza, apretando los dientes, intentando no gritar, aunque se podía escuchar claramente gemidos de dolor.

-¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?-preguntó Matt.

-No te he estado evi-¡Joder!-exclamó cuando el dolor se hizo más fuerte-hablemos en otro momento-pidió nuevamente Harry quien se había sentado en una silla y tenía la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

-No. Dime, ¿por qué me has evitado?-dijo acercándose a él.

Harry era incapaz de contestarle, si lo hacía lo primero que iba a salir era un grito que ya notaba como se formaba en su garganta.

Voldemort lo obligó a levantarse y lo zarandeo fácilmente hasta llegar a la pared que Harry tenía justo detrás.

-¡Mírame!-ordenó Matt.

Pero Harry no podía, sentía arder su cabeza, sus ojos, era como si todo estuviese en llamas y aunque intentó abrir los ojos, la luz le molestaba tanto que apenas pudo hacerlo.

Matt le quitó las manos de la cabeza y el grito de Harry no tardó en oírse, abriendo los ojos finalmente, como si las manos estuviesen bloqueando parte del dolor que sentía. Y entonces ocurrió algo que lo hizo callarse de golpe, Matt atrapó su boca y empezó a besarle salvajemente, el dolor que sentía desapareció por completo y una vez superado el shock le correspondió el beso, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su pelo mientras Matt lo agarraba de la cintura y lo arrastraba más hacia él, saboreando sus labios. Harry gimió al sentir como Matt mordía su labio inferior. Ambos se separaron jadeando por la falta de aire y Harry lo miraba confundido, deseando juntar sus labios nuevamente.

-No vuelvas a evitarme por algo como esto, no vuelvas a disculparte por algo que no quiero- dijo Matt con expresión seria.

-Tenía miedo de haber traspasado una línea-murmuró Harry.

-Y lo hiciste, pero no me disgustó- dijo Matt mirando a Harry, suavizando su expresión.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban como pequeños luceros en una noche oscura, su pelo estaba revuelto de las sacudidas que Harry le había dado antes y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, mordiéndose el labio.

Voldemort ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho pero en ese día y medio que Harry había estando evitándole no pudo parar de pensar en el regalo, en el beso, en ese momento de la torre de astronomía y aunque al principio pensó que era mejor así, se encontró a sí mismo cada vez más enfadado por la indiferencia de Harry así como intentando encontrarse con él para hablar y tenerlo cerca. Su pecho seguía haciendo cosas extrañas cuando le ignoraba y no sabía lo que significaba. Al final, todo había hecho que acabara besándolo sin planearlo. Sin embargo, no podía decir que no le había gustado la primera vez y sin duda no podía decir que hubiese odiado el que él había iniciado.

-No volveré a huir de ti-dijo Harry antes de lanzarse nuevamente a besar esos labios.

Este último beso fue sosegado, juguetón, donde cada uno atrapaba el labio del otro haciéndolos desear más. Finalmente se separaron y Harry se apoyó en el pecho de Matt con la respiración agitada, pero más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido. Nunca seguir un impulso había sido tan placentero.

* * *

LindenCorina15: Me alegra leerlo, ¡gracias! Espero que la reacción de Voldemort al regalo de Harry cumpliese tus expectativas ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando sonó el despertador, Harry se levantó como un resorte de la cama, había dormido mejor de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho, estaba en una nube. Despertó a Ron y le metió prisa mientras se vestía a toda velocidad, lo que hizo que saliese del dormitorio tambaleándose mientras se ponía el último zapato. Ron lo miraba aturdido sin levantarse todavía, únicamente se había incorporado en la cama, todavía medio dormido. No entendía que bicho le había picado a Harry, pero claro, lo que Ron no sabía es que Harry necesitaba ver a Matt cuanto antes porque no sabía si lo del otro día había sido un sueño o fruto de su imaginación.

Salió a paso apresurado de la sala común en dirección al gran comedor, poco le faltaba por echar a correr. Las puertas estaban abiertas pero no había nadie así que salió y se apoyó en la pared esperando a que llegara Matt, nervioso. La gente empezó a llegar incluidos Ron y Hermione quienes le preguntaron que le ocurría pero Harry no soltó prenda, solo que estaba esperando a Matt.

Poco después puntual como nadie, se acercaba a ellos Matt con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirándolos. Pasó a Hermione y Ron y se puso delante de Harry quien al mirar sus ojos se lanzó a darle un pico.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry mirando su reacción.

-Buenos días- respondió Matt.

Se escucharon gritos de sorpresa. Hermione y Ron los miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Hermione.

-Ayer- dijo Harry ruborizado.

-Ay Harry, me alegro tanto por los dos- dijo abrazándolos.

Pero Harry solo podía ver la expresión de Ron de incredulidad y no sabía como interpretarlo.

-Ron...- dijo Harry.

-¿Que no te gustaba Ginny?- preguntó Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo como una hermana pequeña para mi.

-Pero a Ginny le gustas- replicó Ron.

-Lo se, pero nunca podré verla como ella quiere.

-Alguna vez yo te he...ya sabes- dijo Ron incómodo.

-No, claro que no. Eres como mi hermano.

-Bien, me habías asustado por un momento- dijo Ron poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-Que tonto eres- dijo Hermione.

Hermione ya se había temido lo peor igual que Harry pero lo había aceptado con mucha rapidez. Se alegraban de que algo así no los fuera a separar. Pero el buen humor lo interrumpió la voz burlona de Malfoy.

-Vaya, no sabía que fueras marica Potter.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el golpe sordo de Malfoy en el suelo. Harry le había pegado un puñetazo que lo había tumbado. Aunque la caída fue más por la sorpresa de la acción que del golpe en sí.

-No te voy a pasar ninguna más, Malfoy.

Draco se levantó dispuesto a devolverle el golpe pero se detuvo al ver la figura imponente de Matt justo detrás de Potter.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los maricas, Draco? - dijo Matt con tono juguetón mientras sonreía.

-Dirled, no sabía que Potter y tu...- dijo tragando saliva.

-Largo- dijo mirándole fríamente.

Y Draco entró al comedor sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Algún día tienes que decirnos que le hiciste a Malfoy- dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda- eres increíble.

En clases todo volvió a la normalidad, Harry volvió a sentarse con Matt y Hermione con Ron. Pero Harry era incapaz de mantener el culo en el asiento, igual estaba Ron. No paraban de mirarse el uno al otro, contando los minutos que quedaban para que finalizara la última hora. El primer partido de quidditch de Gryffindor estaba cerca y habían conseguido reservar el campo toda la tarde para hacer los entrenamientos.

En cuanto McGonagall dio la clase por terminada Harry salió corriendo del aula junto con Ron para cambiarse y recoger su escoba. Era el primer año de Harry como capitán, hacía tiempo que habían hecho las pruebas y aunque habían sido caóticas estaba contento con el equipo. No obstante, no había podido entrenar con ellos desde hacía casi dos semanas por culpa del encuentro con Voldemort y aunque había dado las directrices le daba miedo ver como se habían desarrollado las cosas.

De camino al campo Harry se quedó mirando un punto a lo lejos con la saeta de fuego en la mano y le pidió a Ron que se adelantara con el baúl que contenía las pelotas.

-¿No vas a entrenar?- preguntó Matt a su espalda.

Hermione estaba a su lado, habían ido a ver el entrenamiento. Voldemort sabía por lo que Snape le había contado que Harry era bueno en quidditch, de hecho en sus propias palabras fue: "El mocoso arrogante solo es bueno para el quidditch, igual que su patético padre", pero nunca le había visto jugar. En sus años como estudiante no había prestado atención al deporte, conocía las reglas pero nunca había intentado jugar ni le había llamado la atención como para seguirlo.

-Si, ahora voy- contestó, mirando todavía el mismo punto.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- preguntó Hermione poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Si, es solo que me acabo de acordar de Sirius. Ya sabes que siempre venía a verme jugar en su forma de animago y se quedaba por allí- dijo señalándole la zona- En ese entonces pensaba que era el Grim-dijo riéndose- y me dio esta escoba cuando la mía se rompió, aunque gracias a Hermione casi me quedo sin ella- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Me equivoqué solo a medias y lo sabes. Nunca dejarás de restregármelo.

-No te equivocas a menudo, tengo que aprovechar. Bueno, me tengo que ir, me estarán esperando.

Voldemort se sentó en las gradas al lado de Hermione. Observó la expresión determinada de Harry desde que pisó el campo, se notaba que el equipo entero le guardaba respeto y todos permanecían en silencio cuando hablaba. Se organizaron en seguida y practicaron un par de jugadas de forma individual y grupal. Posteriormente, se dividieron en dos grupos e intentaron obstaculizar a Harry para que no cogiese la Snitch, pero él se deslizaba por el aire con gracia esquivando a todos a gran velocidad independientemente de las bludgers.

Harry fue el último en abandonar el campo, sentía que tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido así que estuvo atrapando la Snitch varias veces y Ron se quedó cronometrando el tiempo que tardaba en verla y luego cuanto tardaba en atraparla. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, bajó en picado hasta estar próximo del suelo y detener la escoba al pie del campo, bajando de un salto.

-Eso se ha sentido bien- dijo Harry al llegar a Ron- ¿cómo ha estado?

-Mejor incluso que la vez pasada, yo creo que este año nos llevaremos la copa-dijo Ron emocionado.

Voldemort estaba sorprendido de la habilidad que tenía Harry, claramente podría dedicarse en un futuro a jugar profesionalmente. Estaba seguro de ello aún cuando no sabía mucho sobre el deporte. Le había preguntado a Hermione si Harry quería dedicarse a eso en el futuro pero ella le había dicho que era complicado, que le correspondía a Harry decírselo. La respuesta no fue de su agrado, le dejó con curiosidad lo que hizo que intentara tras meditarlo muy brevemente meterse por primera vez en la cabeza de Hermione.

-¿Estás usando legeremancia?- preguntó Hermione enfadada.

Voldemort se sobresaltó interiormente y salió de su cabeza. No había hecho nada más que estar como observador pero lo había descubierto, no muchos podían hacer eso.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó Matt sin intentar ocultar su sopresa.

-Lo he sentido. No tengo buenos escudos mentales pero noto la presencia de alguien fácilmente. He leído mucho sobre el tema, se como se siente. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Quería saber la respuesta a la pregunta.

-Ya te dije que se lo preguntaras a él- dijo levantándose y dejándolo atrás.

* * *

-Vamos a dejarlo para otro día, tengo sueño-protestó Harry.

-Dijimos de hacerlo hoy- repuso Hermione-he sacado los libros para eso de la sección prohibida, tengo que devolverlos pasado mañana. Snape no me dará el permiso otra vez.

-Claro, como tu no has estado entrenando hasta las tantas- se quejó Ron.

Tanto Ron como Harry estaban tirados en un sofá de la sala de menesteres con los ojos cerrados, soñolientos. Una vez habían dejado el campo y se habían dado una ducha habían perdido toda la energía y tenían que hacer fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Nadie os dijo que estuvierais tanto tiempo- protestó Hermione.

-Sinceramente estoy cansado, no me apetece hacer una tarea de Snape y menos aún hablar de la maldición imperius-dijo Harry enumerando con los dedos de la mano, Ron asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente en cada punto.

-Pero hay que hacerlo, vamos-sentenció Matt sin dar opción a réplicas.

Ron se levantó del sofá y fue a sentarse con Harry, dejando el otro libre para que se sentaran Hermione y Matt, ya que eran las parejas que se habían formado para hacer el trabajo.

En la media hora que el dúo sabelotodo había aprovechado para empezar a hacer la tarea, leyendo libros y haciendo anotaciones, Ron y Harry no habían empezado, habían cogido un libro pero todo lo que salían de sus bocas eran suspiros y bostezos. Hermione los fulminaba con la mirada y apunto estuvo de llamarles la atención o de echarlos.

-A ver Harry, en realidad, da igual lo que pongamos, Snape nos va a poner mala nota porque estás tu-dijo Ron con franqueza.

-Vaya gracias, creo recordar que me pediste hacer equipo por mis amplias experiencias que lo iban a facilitar- dijo Harry poniendo mala cara.

-Si, es cierto pero aún no has dicho nada. A ver, ¿tu que dirías que la maldición imperius es igual independientemente del lanzador o no?-preguntó Ron.

Matt y Hermione levantaron la vista de los libros mirando a Harry, quien estaba pensativo.

-Umm... no creo que dependa del lanzador-dijo Harry mientras Ron apuntaba.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo se siente?- preguntó confuso Ron.

-A ver, es que esto es difícil de explicar, es muy abstracto, la maldición cruciatus es más fácil de definir.

-Sensaciones o pensamientos o no se, energías espirituales, lo que recuerdes-propuso Ron.

-Con el falso Moody simplemente pensé: "¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?", vi que era una estupidez subirme a una mesa y no sentí la necesidad de hacerlo así que me negué. Todas las veces sentí lo mismo y con Voldemort desde el primer momento pensé: "No quiero hacerlo". Pero en los dos casos se siente mucha paz, se estaba muy a gusto en realidad, es como cuando te vas a la cama después de un duro partido de quidditch y te durmieses satisfecho. En realidad, sería fácil dejarse llevar, es todo tan tranquilo que la voz debe ser como el canto de una sirena que arrastra a los marineros.

-¿Entonces como te resistes? Dime los pasos.

-¿Los pasos?-preguntó con una ceja enarcada- solo pienso que no quiero hacerlo y ya está.

Ron lo miraba con una mueca.

-No creo que podamos usar eso Harry, Snape nos hará comernos los papeles- dijo con disgusto.

-O también puedes decir que hace falta ser un cabezota indomable para resistirse- intervino Matt.

-Supongo que podemos usar eso, gracias Matt- dijo Ron apuntando pese a las protestas de Harry.

-¿Y tu que sentiste con la de Moody?

-¿Yo? Era como estar drogado, me parecía bien todo lo que decía así que lo hice-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- parecía una buena idea en ese momento.

Todos se echaron a reír ante su afirmación.

-Deberías quitar lo de las vivencias en primera persona de Harry. Cuando Snape lo lea, ya lo veo diciendo algo como: "Oh, harry tiene deseos de fardar por haber tenido la suerte de resistirse al imperius, ven aquí y veamos"- dijo rodando los ojos Harry

-Si, buena idea, pongamos que es de alguien anónimo-repuso Ron.

Finalmente todos consiguieron ponerse en modo trabajo aunque unos más que otros. Harry y Ron a pesar de ser los últimos en empezar fueron los primeros en terminar y su trabajo era mucho más breve que en comparación con el del dúo que tenían delante, quienes seguían enfrascados en la lectura de los libros.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione, el día que sacó los libros de la sección prohibida para hacer la tarea de la maldición imperius, sacó también a escondidas dos libros que versaban sobre los Horrocruxes.

Los había estado leyendo en sus ratos libres y tenía que admitir que había sido una lectura complicada que no había disfrutado del todo.

-¿No te ha dicho nada más Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Solo lo que te dije el otro día, que el diario que destruí en la cámara de los secretos era uno de ellos. Tampoco he conseguido que el profesor Slughorn me de el recuerdo, da igual lo que le diga, está enfrascado con que el que le dio a Dumbledore no está modificado pero Dumbledore insiste en que si.

-En este libro-dijo Hermione sacándolo de la mochila- he encontrado información sobre los Horrocrux. Por lo que pone, un horrocrux básicamente es un objeto en el que la persona oculta parte de su alma, algo parecido a lo que dijo Matt en su día, solo que te confiere la inmortalidad.

-¿Cómo se crea uno?-preguntó Harry.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de los menesteres y entraron Luna y Ron. Hermione había escondido los libros detrás de su espalda y con un suspiro los volvió a sacar, centrando nuevamente su atención en Harry mientras los recién llegados se sentaban en el sofá de enfrente.

-Hay que matar a alguien-dijo Hermione completamente seria.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron en sorpresa. No debía haber oído bien. En cambio Luna apenas reaccionó, solo inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo?-saltó alarmado Ron- ¿A quien quieres matar?

-A nadie, estamos hablando de cómo se crea un Horrocrux- Ron se reclinó nuevamente, aliviado.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?-preguntó Luna.

-Saqué a escondidas estos libros de la biblioteca. Y no, no lo sabe la bibliotecaria, era necesario-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ron quería alejarse de los libros, estaba seguro de que los libros podrían atacarle, siempre tenía esa sensación cuando versaban sobre la magia oscura. En cambio Luna le quitó uno de las manos y empezó a ojearlo despreocupadamente.

-¿Y después de matar a alguien que haces?-preguntó Harry, retomando el hilo de la conversación.

-No lo se, técnicamente lo escondes en un objeto pero no se cómo, no he visto nada sobre eso aún.

-¿Y en cuantas partes se puede dividir el alma?- Hermione se encogió de hombros- Genial, osea que conociendo el historial de buen comportamiento de Voldemort podrían haber decenas y solo hemos destruido uno.

-No creo que sean tantos, al parecer conforme lo divides vas perdiendo humanidad y tu aspecto físico variará en consecuencia-dijo Luna contemplando un pasaje del libro.

-¿Has encontrado algo de cómo se destruyen?-preguntó Ron esperanzado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Quizá debamos buscar a Matt, él sabría más sobre esto- murmuró Luna.

-No, ya nos dijo lo que sabía aquella vez-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza y Luna simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-El diario de Tom, quiero decir de Voldemort, lo destruí con un colmillo de basilisco pero desgraciadamente no me lo guardé de recuerdo. Así que tendremos que encontrar otra cosa.

-Podríamos bajar otra vez a la cámara-propuso Ron.

-No te lo tomes a mal pero hace dos años que está el cuerpo muerto ahí abajo y no creo que sea agradable, además no es que sea uno de mis sitios favoritos.

Se quedaron en silencio, buscando en los libros nueva información. En realidad, al no tener mucha base en artes oscuras todo resultaba bastante complejo y apenas entendían algo. Las únicas que leían sin parar eran Luna y Hermione. Donde Hermione era frenética buscando en los libros, Luna era calmada, y mientras Ron y harry simplemente miraban por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Hay alguna forma de reunir los pedazos del alma otra vez?-preguntó Harry después de un tiempo.

-¿Te refieres a fusionar los fragmentos en uno?-preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió. Hermione le quitó a Luna el otro libro de las manos y pasó las páginas con rapidez hasta llegar a una parte en concreto.

-Si, se puede-dijo Hermione- pero la persona debe sentir un remordimiento muy grande por lo que ha hecho y luego realizar un rito antiguo con todos los horrocrux. No estés tan esperanzado Harry-dijo Hermione viendo la esperanza florecer en sus ojos- el proceso es tan doloroso que la persona puede morir y justamente Quien-Tu-Sabes los creó para no morir, así que dudo que lo haga.

-De todas formas Harry, ¿por qué querrías unir el alma? Si al destruirlos se hace más vulnerable, sería más fácil derrotarlo-dijo Ron.

-En primer lugar, preferiría no andar destruyendo el alma de nadie, ya me siento mal con haber destruido un pedazo. Además quien sabe lo que podría estar custodiándolos, ya tuve que lidiar con un basilisco no quiero enfrentarme a una quimera, un ejercito de vampiros o algo así. Y en segundo lugar, no quiero ser un asesino. Si hay una oportunidad de reconstruir su alma prefiero esa opción.

Luna sonrió, era por esas cosas que le gustaba tanto Harry. Probablemente sería difícil entenderlo para la mayoría de la gente. Al fin y al cabo, Voldemort había matado a sus padres y lo había intentado matar en numerosas ocasiones. Pero para ella no era difícil entenderlo y estaba segura de que sus amigos lo apoyarían.

-Osea que nuevamente vamos a tomar el camino difícil, no se porque no me lo imaginaba- dijo Ron.

-Pero Harry, se te olvida que es necesario que Voldemort se arrepienta y luego tendría que hacer el rito él. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? No es que puedas sentarte a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con él mientras intentas convencerlo y evitas que te mate al mismo tiempo. Simplemente me parece imposible.

-¿Le mando una carta?-al ver la cara de sus amigos añadió- era una broma. En fin, no lo se, pero si hay una oportunidad quiero intentarlo.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione- cuenta conmigo también. Entonces, hay que cambiar el foco de destruirlos a juntar el alma, volveré a leerlo todo desde el principio por si me he saltado algo y os diré lo que encuentre la próxima vez que nos reunamos.

Hermione contempló a su amigo antes de soltar un suspiro y cerrar los libros.

-¿Sabes Harry? eres demasiado bueno para tu bien. Pero me gusta que seas así, me siento más cómoda con este enfoque-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry se sentía más ligero al saber que tenía otra opción y que sus amigos le apoyaban.

Al principio pensó que rechazarían su decisión y le dirían que había perdido la cabeza.

* * *

La noche anterior había nevado. Todo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de nieve. De las ramas de los árboles caían pequeños copos con la suave brisa.  
Faltaba poco para navidad, restaba solo un mes. Este año Ron iba a irse a su casa, Remus también iba a estar allí y Hermione también iba a irse con sus padres. Pero el no podría al no ser que consiguiese el permiso de sus tíos y no pensaba en molestarse en pedirlo. Así que simplemente volvería a quedarse en Hogwarts. Y Matt bueno, suponía que se iría con sus padres aunque aún no habían sacado el tema. Quizá ahora que estaban paseando cerca del lago podría. Era un buen momento.

-Matt, ¿Que vas a hacer en navidad?

-Aún no lo he decido. Mis padres no estarán y no hay mucho que pueda hacer allí. ¿tu vuelves a casa, no?

-No-respondió rápidamente- me quedo aquí.

-¿Por qué? Tus familiares te echarán de menos.

-Lo que echan de menos precisamente es no tener mi presencia. Quedándome aquí nos hacemos un favor mutuamente.

-Ya veo, no te llevas bien con ellos.

-No, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Matt asintió.

A Voldemort le extrañó, era la segunda vez que Harry hacía alusión a la mala relación que tenía con sus parientes, tendría que obtener más información sobre el tema. Parecía que la información que le había transmitido Snape era errónea. Siempre se había jactado diciendo que Harry era un niño mimado y egoísta a quienes sus familiares atosigaban con obsequios. Y por ahora Potter no cuadraba especialmente en esa clasificación. La discordancia entre lo que había escuchado y visto le había hecho pensar si su espía le había estado mintiendo pero parecía que simplemente lo despreciaba.

-Creo que me quedaré contigo en navidad- dijo sorprendiendo a Harry.

Incapaz de contenerse Harry le dio un beso efusivamente, enredando sus manos en su cabello, deslizando lentamente la lengua en su boca. Matt no tardó en seguirle el ritmo, saboreando sus labios.

-Puedes agradecerme cuando quieras- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Te quiero- susurró Harry ruborizándose.

El corazón de Voldemort se saltó un suerte Harry lo volvió a besar y no tuvo que contestarle. Él no podía decir lo mismo. Voldemort solo estaba jugando con él, siguiéndole el rollo o eso pensaba. Caer en algo como el amor era algo que no pensaba hacer y menos con él.

-¿Que piensas hacer cuando acabes Hogwarts? Me refiero a de que te gustaría trabajar.

-No estoy seguro. No he pensado mucho en ello.

-Acabamos el año que viene deberías pensarlo, aunque podrías jugar en la liga profesional de Quiddich.

-En realidad, hace un tiempo Ron y yo hablamos de convertirnos en aurores. D.C.A.O es lo que mejor se me da, en el resto no soy tan bueno y mi padre lo era. Quería serlo como un tributo a él, quien dio la vida por mi pero no se si quiero, estoy cansado de esto. Quiero decir, hay un loco que me persigue desde antes de nacer, ni siquiera quiero matarle, tampoco le deseo el beso del dementor, quitando mi habilidad no creo que valga especialmente para eso. Tampoco me veo toda mi vida persiguiendo a gente similar a Voldemort, una vez es más que suficiente.

-¿Y sino es auror que tienes en mente?

-Hermione quiere trabajar en el ministerio para defender los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, sobretodo los de los elfos. Quieren que les paguen por trabajar. Luna también tiene en mente un par de cosas y Neville quiere trabajar en algo que involucre plantas. ¿ Y tu que quieres hacer?

-Ministro de magia.

-Ambicioso como un buen Slytherin- dijo sonriendo- pero aún así todos tenéis claro lo que queréis hacer o por donde tirar. He hablado con Hermione muchas veces de esto, incluso con Luna pero sencillamente no quiero pensar en el futuro, prefiero vivir en el presente e ir sobre la marcha.

Matt lo miraba confuso, no llegaba a entenderlo por lo que decidió presionar más.

-¿Por qué?

-No se lo digas a Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero aguantarla otra vez por esto- Matt asintió- La cuestión es que no se si voy a seguir vivo para ver el año que viene, no se si voy a graduarme en Hogwarts. He estado a punto de morir más veces de lo que debería haberlo hecho una persona. Y si voy a morir no quiero en el último momento estar pensando en lo que me quedaba por vivir, en lo que quería hacer, los sueños que tenía, no quiero irme con arrepentimientos. Así que si consigo vivir para elegir una profesión ya lo haré.

-¿Pero que es lo que verdaderamente te gustaría? Tienes miedo de decirlo en voz alta, es imposible que no lo hayas pensando.

-Profesor, profesor en Hogwarts- dijo mirándole fijamente con los ojos nublados de lágrimas, sin saber muy bien porque lo había dicho en voz alta. Hasta ahora era algo que había estado evitando.

Voldemort lo miró a los ojos y sin pensar en ello pasó una mano por encima de sus hombros, atraiéndolo hacia sí, apoyando el peso del otro en él, como si de alguna forma pudiese librarlo de los pensamientos que lo acosaban. 


	15. Chapter 15

Harry estaba viendo a través de una pantalla traslucida. Al otro lado habían congregados mortifagos con su máscara plateada.

Harry percibió que le miraban. Sintió como su respiración se le quedaba atascada. Pero no estaban de pie en una posición defensiva u ofensiva sino arrodillados, con la cabeza inclinada, en completa sumisión. Uno de ellos estaba diciendo algo, pero a sus oídos era como un murmullo lejano.

Un tiempo más tarde los sonidos se hicieron claros como si hubiese salido del agua y fue entonces cuando Harry vio como su mano se alzaba a la pantalla y las palabras salían de su boca:

-_Crucio_.

El poder y el aura oscura lo envolvían todo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ese en realidad no era él. Era voldemort. Estaba teniendo una visión.

-Mi señor, la tarea que le encomendó es difícil,comprenda que necesita tiempo-dijo uno de los enmascarados.

-¿Te atreves a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? _Crucio_.

Harry sintió como su cuerpo estaba en éxtasis al escuchar los gritos pero era lo suficientemente consciente de sí mismo para saber que eso no estaba bien, él solo quería que pararan, quería salir de esa visión.

-Dile a Draco que espero resultados pronto.

-Si, señor.

-Y espero que los demás encontréis formas alternativas de entrar en Hogwarts. Si Draco fracasa y no lo hacéis, todos fracasaréis con él.

Harry pudo apreciar como las personas al otro lado se tensaban.

La pantalla se cerró, pudiendo ver entonces donde estaba. Esos árboles y terreno aún siendo de noche podía reconocerlos perfectamente. Voldemort estaba de nuevo en el bosque prohibido. Tenía que despertarse y avisar a alguien, estaban planeando entrar en Hogwarts. Draco era uno de ellos. Todo este tiempo, todas sus sospechas habían sido ciertas.

Poco tiempo después, Harry abrió sus ojos de golpe. Tumbado aún en la cama todo lo sucedido mientras dormía acudió a su mente y supo lo que tenía que hacer inmediatamente, no tendría otra oportunidad tan buena.

Buscó sus gafas a tientas como siempre. No sabía que hora era pero todavía estaba oscuro, solo esperaba que no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo entre esa visión y lo que consiguió despertarse. Fue a la cama de Ron y lo zarandeó, haciendo que se despertara sobresaltado y alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa?-consiguió preguntar Ron.

-Acabo de tener una visión. Voldemort está en el bosque prohibido. Voy a ir- los ojos de Ron se abrieron en sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decir nada Harry continuó-Te lo cuento porque me lo pedisteis pero voy a ir si o si.

-Voy contigo. Deberíamos avisar a Hermione-dijo estando totalmente despierto.

-No podemos, no hay tiempo. Si no salimos ya puede que se vaya.

Harry se colocó los zapatos y Ron lo imitó. Cuando terminó, Harry le lanzó su capa de invisibilidad.

-Si vas a venir conmigo, te vas a poner eso y pase lo que pase no saldrás. Promételo.

-Está bien pero ¿qué piensas hacer?-dijo algo aturdido.

-Intentar convencerlo de fusionar su alma.

Dicho eso se pudieron en marcha esquivando a los profesores que estaban de guardia gracias al mapa del merodeador y la capa de había sido difícil, ni siquiera se habían encontrado con Snape.

Al salir del castillo, Harry salió de la capa y echó a correr sin decir nada. Sabía que Ron le estaba siguiendo oculto bajo la capa porque escuchaba sus pasos.

Al poco de incursionarse en el bosque empezó a llamar a voz en grito a Voldemort con la varita en alto, iluminando el camino como había hecho la última vez que se habían reunido. En alerta, más incluso que la anterior vez que lo había visto en esos bosques, intentaba que sus oídos captaran cualquier sonido, pero el bosque estaba en una quietud aterradora y cuando el bosque estaba en calma era cuando más peligroso era, porque cualquier cosa podía estar acechando. Probablemente hacer tanto ruido en los bosques no era buena idea pero no dejó en ningún momento de llamar a Voldemort. Sin embargo, ya no corría, andaba lentamente y no podía asegurar que Ron estuviese con él, ya no escuchaba sus pasos. Si lo estaba, eran una réplica de los suyos.

-Nunca pensé que vendrías a buscarme tu mismo. ¿Tanto quieres repetir?-dijo en tono burlón una voz.

Aún en la oscuridad Harry pudo decir que Voldemort tenía su típica sonrisa en la cara y eso junto con el recuerdo de aquella vez le hizo apretar los puños en sus costados.

Harry pensó en las palabras antes de decirlas. No había pensado que decir llegado el momento, únicamente se había precipitado como siempre.

-Voldemort. Quiero hacerte una oferta.

-Muchacho, no estás en posición de nada- dijo levantando su varita.

Harry no pudo evitar tensarse pero su varita cortó el aire en un rápido movimiento, llevándolo a una posición de guardia. Sabía que las cosas podían ir mal rápidamente, pero dado que Voldemort aún no le estaba dando ningún discurso ni burlándose de su debilidad supuso que tenía algo de margen de maniobra.

-Por escuchar no pierdes nada, podría interesarte.

-¿Me vas a dejar matarte?

-Puede-dijo Harry mirando sus ojos rojos fijamente.

Esa respuesta no era algo que Voldemort esperara y poco faltó para que su rostro lo mostrara. Lo cierto es que no entendía que quería Harry ni siquiera como sabía que estaba en el bosque, tendría que enterarse después. Por ahora...tendría que saber que quería. Normalmente no lo buscaba y eso lo tenía sospechoso y cauto, si Harry intentaba iniciar algo iba a pararlo antes de que pudiese hacerlo. Además, sentía la molestia burbujeando a fuego lento en su interior, no le gustaban las sorpresas.

-No me tomes el pelo.

Se escuchó una risa ante esto y Harry tuvo que fingir ser él mientras interiormente maldecía a Ron. Solo esperaba que Voldemort no se diera cuenta.

Ron no había podido evitar reírse, era un chiste muy malo pues no tenía ni pelo para empezar.

La paciencia de Voldemort se crispó ante la burla y los gritos de Harry no se hicieron esperar al estar bajo la maldición cruciatus.

-Harry-dijo Ron antes de salir de la capa.

A pesar de sus gritos Harry lo escuchó.

-¡No, me lo prometiste!- gritó Harry aún bajo los efectos.

Pero eso a Ron le dio igual, salió de la capa y corrió al lado de Harry con su varita en alto. Sin embargo, Voldemort intensificó el cruciatus y sus gritos se elevaron, haciendo volar a unas aves cercanas que habían estado durmiendo en la tranquilidad del bosque.

-¡Detenlo!-gritó Ron.

-Pensabas tenderme una trampa-dijo Voldemort hecho una furia, apretando fuertemente su varita.

Harry no pudo escucharlo, tampoco podía hablar, únicamente podría gritar aunque ni siquiera era consciente de eso. Se sentía desfallecer, puntos negros empañaban su visión y empezaba a escucharlo todo lejano.

\- ¡No es cierto! Es sobre tus horrocrux, detenlo-dijo mirando a Harry- por favor-rogó Ron, inconsolable viendo a su amigo.

Para sorpresa de Ron se detuvo y los gritos ensordecedores pararon pero Harry no se movía. Ron le dio la vuelta al cuerpo tembloroso de Harry y lo puso boca arriba. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos mirando al frente pero no parecía mirarle, su nariz sangraba.

Ron entró en pánico los padres de Neville vinieron a su mente inmediatamente.

-¡Harry!- llamó sin recibir respuesta- Harry, Harry, Harry- comenzó a llamar una y otra vez.

Ron golpeó las mejillas de Harry suavemente mientras seguía llamándolo, comenzando a sollozar mientras intentaba que reaccionara.

-Vamos Harry, no nos puedes hacer esto-pero seguía sin reaccionar-vamos- insistió-Hermione y Matt me mataran sino estás allí, ¡reacciona!

-Déjame ver- dijo Voldemort apartándolo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Fue en ese momento que Ron se acordó de él, había estando tan concentrado que no había pensado en nada más.

Voldemort iluminó el terreno con su varita y contempló el rostro de Harry.

-Tch, mierda- maldijo.

Puso la cabeza de Harry en su regazo y sacó uno de los frascos de su túnica. Ron quien había estado en shock reaccionó al verlo.

-No te dejaré- dijo cogiendo su brazo y presionando la varita directamente en las costillas.

-Bien, suerte en reanimarlo, tienes probablemente menos de 5 minutos. Será interesante ver como intentas soportar el peso de tus acciones.

-¿Po-por que lo harías?-dijo confundido- S-si vas a ayudarlo hazlo ya-añadió rápidamente- pero si lo matas acabaré contigo.

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas- dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Voldemort vertió el líquido del frasco por su garganta y lo mismo hizo con el siguiente y esperó hasta que los temblores del cuerpo se redujeron hasta ser simplemente pequeños espasmos.

_Harry estaba sumido en la oscuridad. No sabía como había llegado a ella pero tampoco le importaba. No sentía nada solo una calma apacible... pero aún así estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, abrazando sus rodillas._

_-Vuelve- dijo una voz en su interior, haciendo que levantara la cabeza._

_Harry pestañeó y abrió los ojos confundido, __pero seguía sin ver nada ni a nadie._

_-Vuelve- repitió la misma voz susurrante._

_Le sonaba la voz pero no conseguía identificarla, era difícil identificar algo sumido en la completa oscuridad que le rodeaba y a pesar de no ver nada, no tenía miedo. A pesar de los ruegos insistentes de la voz, Harry no sabía a donde se suponía que tenía que volver._

_-¿A dónde?-preguntó al aire._

_\- Al exterior, al mundo._

_Harry negó con la cabeza. Aún sabiendo que nadie podía verle._

_-No quiero sentir más dolor, aquí es seguro._

_-No lo es, es una jaula._

_-Aún así es mejor._

_Hubo una pausa y Harry pensó que nuevamente se había quedado solo. Fue entonces cuando verdaderamente tomó conciencia de la situación. Estaba solo, en la nada, no había nada ni nadie, no podía sentir nada. De alguna forma, la noción de eso se sentía mal, no quería estar solo. Ni siquiera podía recordar nada, no sabía como había llegado allí, solo podía recordar un dolor infinito que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y la necesidad desesperada de alejarse de él._

_-Fuera no habrá más dolor-dijo la misma voz después de un tiempo._

_-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó esperanzado._

Después de todo, estar solo tampoco parecía muy atractivo.

_-Si._

_-¿Matt?- dijo finalmente reconociendo la voz, como si la bruma que lo rodease comenzara a disiparse tan solo con el reconocimiento._

_-¿Si?_

_-Confiare en ti- dijo en un murmullo._

La oscuridad absoluta fue disipándose siendo reemplazada por otra, la de la noche. Su cuerpo pasó de sentirse ligero a pesado.

Pestañeó aclarando su visión, reconociendo vagamente las dos figuras inclinadas hacía él. Intento hablar pero antes de poder hacerlo se hizo a un lado y vomitó.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- urgió Ron.

-Si, yo...- dijo con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó-¿Qu-qué ha pasado?

-Quien-tu-sabes te ayudó, creo, te dio unas pociones- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?

Harry que había permanecido tumbado se sentó de una por el impulso pero su tronco no fue capaz de sostenerle. Su cuerpo parecía que estuviese lleno de piedras y sintió como caía sin poder hacer nada hasta ser sujetado por unas manos fuertes.

-No te muevas-siseó Voldemort en su oído.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- dijo Harry, reteniendo un escalofrío.

-Dijiste que tenías algo que decir. Escuchémoslo.

-No parecías interesado antes.

-Muchacho, no tengo paciencia. Di lo que tengas que decir.

-No hace falta que lo jures-masculló entre dientes.

Ron le ayudó a llegar hasta un árbol donde se apoyó, sentándose. Voldemort siguió sus pasos hasta colocarse delante de ellos. Aunque permaneció de pie, con ellos a sus pies.

-Escúchame hasta el final- dijo Harry apretando su varita pero sin levantarla.

Sabía que esto podía salir muy mal.

Peor de lo que ya iba.

-Se que tienes Horrocruxes. No se cuantos y solo se lo que son en su esencia, como se hacen y poco más. Se que esconden tu alma fragmentada. Quiero que te deshagas de ellos y fusiones tu alma en una. Aunque me temo que destruí una parte ya, tu diario.

Voldemort contempló a Harry a sus pies, sin mostrar un cambio de expresión. Desconocía como siempre conseguía sorprenderle. Miró a Harry que parecía esperanzado. Quizá podría jugar con eso en un futuro, pero bajo ningún concepto Voldemort pensaba hacer aquello que le planteaba.

Harry se preparó para el dolor pero si bien los ojos de Voldemort llamearon, su cicatriz no palpitó.

-¿Acaso crees que aceptaría ser mortal de nuevo? Eres más estúpido de lo que creía.

-No son lo que crees, tienen como una entidad propia y no están contentos de estar encerrados durante tantos años. Si tu mueres estarás atado a este mundo pero ellos podrían ir en tu contra. ¿Qué pasaría si salieran de los objetos? Ya no estarían ocultos, tendrían un cuerpo propio, ¿seguirían siendo tus Horrocrux aún así?

-Mientes.

-No-dijo con voz firme- piénsalo, ¿recuerdas haberte encontrado conmigo en la cámara de los secretos? ¿recuerdas haberme revelado que tu verdadero nombre?

Harry observó el rostro de Voldemort.

-No puedes, ¿verdad?-continuó-Imagina que salen y quieren venganza contra ti por haberlos encerrado.

-Mi alma es mía, nunca iría contra mí-rugió colérico.

La cicatriz de Harry empezó a palpitar pero se negó a sucumbir.

-Como dices, proviene de ti y te conoces, ¿verdad? Lucharán contra ti por el poder, sabes que no tolerarán estar por debajo de alguien aunque seas tu mismo.

Voldemort sería demasiado estúpido sino pensase al menos que era posible. Si sus partes del alma conseguían salir de los objetos que las retenían y de verdad pudiesen tener cuerpo y mente propios... irían a por él, porque eso es lo mismo que el haría, convertirse en el eslabón fuerte de una cadena, aunque al principio fuese tan solo un eslabón débil más. Pero ahora, la probabilidad de que eso pasase era prácticamente remota.

-Tu cordura también se disipó conforme dividías tu alma.

-No lo hizo, siempre ha sido así-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Lo que digas-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-Tienes mucho que ganar si fusionas tu alma, más de lo que podrías perder con el tiempo. Y sabes como hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron en respuesta.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de mis acciones muchacho, porque no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse para empezar. Y nunca arriesgaré mi propia muerte por algo cuya posibilidad de que ocurra es ínfima.

-Pues bien que me consideraste una amenaza cuando apenas tenía un año, quizá deberías replantearte las cosas- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Mocoso insolente-dijo levantando su varita.

Harry se tensó esperando que llegara la maldición pero nunca lo hizo.

Voldemort recordó las palabras que le había dicho y se contuvo, sería peligroso maldecirlo en su estado. Él había confiado en él dentro de su espacio mental, aunque ni siquiera sabía quien era realmente y aunque quiso decírselo... no pudo hacerlo. También sabía que Harry seguía hablando por el efecto de las pociones y su propia cabezonería, le extrañaba que siguiera despierto.

Voldemort se negaba a pensar que lo ocurrido era culpa suya, era culpa de Harry y de sus amigos por no habérselo contado. Le hervía la sangre al pensar que se había perdido algo tan importante. Sabía que no podía estar en todas las discusiones al no compartir la sala común pero hasta ahora había estado presente en todo lo que mereciese su atención o eso creía. Esto no habría ocurrido si hubiese sabido lo que planeaban, pero aún así no cambiaba nada.

Miró a Harry. Se iba a recuperar. Había actuado con rapidez y le había dado lo que necesitaba. Aún así, se aseguraría de que llegara a Hogwarts. Merlín sabía que sería capaz de encontrarse incluso con un hombre lobo sin haber luna llena.

-Llévatelo-le dijo apuntando a Ron con la varita.

-¿Puedes levantarte Harry?-preguntó sin perder el tiempo, no iba a esperar que cambiara de opinión.

-Creo que si.

Pero al hacerlo sus piernas se sentían débiles y aún eran recorridas por pequeños espasmos por lo que tuvo que sujetarse a Ron. Cuando volvieron a levantar la vista Voldemort ya no estaba.

-¿Crees que podamos robarle a Pomfrey un par de pociones? No quiero ir a la enfermería, si se entera de esto ella misma será la que acabe conmigo.

Ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad volvieron al castillo.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry agradeció enormemente que fuera fin de semana y no tener que le dolía cada articulación probablemente sería subestimar el dolor que sentía. Probablemente decir que le dolían hasta las pestañas era más acertado para reflejar su estado. Su cuerpo se sentía igual de pesado que la noche anterior.

-Ron-llamó con voz ronca, aún sin abrir los ojos.

Su garganta le dolía.

Girando la cabeza e ignorando el dolor que sentía, siendo éste igual que las veces que había tenido tortícolis vio que no estaba. De hecho, no había nadie en la habitación. Conteniendo un gemido de dolor estiró su brazo para alcanzar su varita que permanecía debajo de la almohada y con un simple tempus descubrió que pasaba la hora del desayuno. Esperaba que Ron le trajese algo o sino tendría que escaparse a las cocinas.

Tiempo más tarde, escuchó la voz de Hermione y Ron. Estaban discutiendo. Debía haberse dormido porque no los había escuchado entrar.

Lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Deberías haberme avisado al menos cuando volvisteis-dijo enfadada.

-Caímos redondos en la cama Hermione-dijo Harry aún con voz ronca, haciendo que los presentes corrieran a su cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Como si una manada de centauros me hubiera pasado por encima. La garganta la siento al rojo vivo pero creo que eso es culpa mía.

-Toma-dijo Matt entregando una poción para el dolor.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-La capa de invisibilidad. Por lo visto teníamos escrito por la cara que algo había pasado. Cogimos un par de pociones cuando todos estaban en el Gran Comedor con la capa también, Matt se quedó vigilando fuera.

-Ya veo, gracias- dijo Harry tragando el contenido de los frascos con manos temblorosas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería?- dijo Ron mirando sus manos.

-No, estoy bien, esto se pasará, no es que Pomfrey pueda hacer algo. Si voy y le cuento lo que pasó, no me va a dejar que toque la escoba en lo que queda de trimestre. Y si hago eso todo el equipo me matara. Hablando de matar, fuimos al bosque porque tuve una visión anoche.

-¿Una visión?-preguntó Matt.

-Si, me vi en el bosque hablando y maldiciendo a través de una pantalla. Fue algo raro, no sabía que eso podía hacerse pero sabía que no era un sueño así que fui a hablar con él.

-¿Cómo que te viste?

-A veces tengo visiones de lo que hace Voldemort y es como si estuviese en su cuerpo o como si él fuera yo, siento todo lo que siente...es difícil de explicar pero también me pasó con su serpiente y fue más raro todavía. No se porque pero... eso no es lo importante-se interrumpió- Hablé con él, le dije lo de los Horrocrux, que quería que reconstruyera su alma.

-Y no salió nada bien. Por un momento pensé que Harry lo iba a conseguir, dio argumentos muy buenos, todo lo que hablamos aquella vez, todas nuestras sospechas pero no parece que lo vaya a hacer. Nos arriesgamos para nada-dijo Ron.

-Al menos hemos plantado la semilla de la duda. Estoy seguro que no sabía todo lo que dijimos.

-Aún así, aunque estuviese dispuesto faltaría que se arrepintiera de todo lo que ha hecho. ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso? Nos falta la parte más difícil. Harry, yo entiendo que no quieras destruirlos, entiendo que quieras reconstruir su alma e incluso que no quieras matarlo pero a este paso vas a morir. Tus encuentros con él no son nada sanos, tu cuerpo no va a resistir el ritmo. Por mucho que no quieras hacerlo, él si quiere herirte, está condenado a salir mal.

-¿Y que hago entonces Hermione? Dejo que la guerra siga su curso, destruimos sus Horrocrux, dejo que venga tras de mi, hacemos lo que quiere la loca de Trelawney y nos batimos en duelo. ¿Cuánto crees que duraré? ¿3-5 minutos? Sabes que no voy a poder ganar, se espera que me enfrente a él y llegado el punto lo haré pero... ¿y luego que? Es imposible que gane, lo sabes. Tiene mucha más experiencia en duelos, en magia, es más poderoso y más mayor y tiene a seguidores, esclavos o como quieras llamarlos que nos doblan y nos triplican la edad, menos el estúpido de Malfoy-hizo una breve pausa y continuó, bajando la voz- Como bien dices el intentará matarme y yo me defenderé e intentaré desarmarlo o aturdirlo pero no siempre va a haber un traslador y no pienso dejar que nadie se sacrifique por mi otra vez, así que me matará y moriré. La cuestión es que da igual que mi cuerpo no soporte los encuentros con Voldemort porque al final moriré igual. Y está bien, no tengo tanto miedo como se supone que debería. Mis padres me compraron que, ¿16-17 años? Está bien, estoy seguro que lo entenderán, al fin y al cabo ellos también murieron jóvenes protegiendo a alguien. Ya que estoy condenado a morir desde el principio, al menos quiero decidir como.

-Encontraremos otra opción, siempre hay otra-dijo Hermione

-Avísame cuando lo hagas, por ahora voy a seguir con esta-dijo Harry- No os pido que lo entendáis, ni que me ayudéis, solo que lo respetéis.

Voldemort siguió dándole vueltas a las palabras de Harry, Obviamente sabía que tenían una especie de vínculo y que el chico era capaz de ver algunas de las cosas que hacía. Pero el hecho de que no fuese un simple observador sino que contemplara las cosas como el protagonista le hizo recordar las palabras de Nagini la noche que lo visitó: _"Tiene tu olor maesstro, es una cría" _Y todo lentamente parecía cobrar sentido, al igual que un cubo de rubik cuando se han unido todas las partes. Al fin y al cabo, Nagini nunca en su vida había estado más acertada.

Ahora sabía porque se había sentido atraído por Harry, porque le gustaban sus besos, porque se sentía en calma y más cuerdo que en años. Sí, ahora podía admitirlo porque en realidad lo que le atraía era su alma, el alma que estaba dentro del chico. Era su Horrocrux. Contenía su propia alma. Y como tal, no iba a poder matarlo, las reglas del juego habían cambiado y todo el tablero se había puesto a su favor porque aunque cazaran a todos los demás, nunca podrían matar a un niño, a su salvador y eso lo hacía inmortal.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por el rostro de Voldmort pero afortunadamente los otros tres estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que ninguno la vio.

También entendió algunas emociones que hasta ahora no había sabido muy bien de donde venían. Debían de estar viajando por el vínculo que tenían debido al Horrocrux, al igual que el dolor que le causaba a Harry cuando estaba enfadado o experimentaba alguna emoción fuerte. Tendría que investigar como controlar ese vínculo, como abrir y cerrar las puertas que lo conectaban a él y que usos podría llegar a darle, quizá habría alguna forma de influir en él sin llegar a poseerlo y sin tener que hacer nada demasiado extremo.

Ahora que Voldemort sabía que era su Horrocrux los planes originales iban a tener que ser ligeramente modificados. Sin embargo, no estaba enfadado con el desenlace. Después de todo, no era un mal contratiempo, dejar vivir a Harry de alguna forma se sentía mejor que matarlo, aunque tendría que ver como entraba en juego la profecía en todo eso.

-Toma Harry te hemos sacado esto también de las cocinas- dijo Ron acercándole unas gachas-hemos pensado que algo blando te iría mejor.

-Espera un momento-dijo Hermione-listo-continuó tras calentar la comida con un movimiento de varita.

Para Harry, el primer reto fue erguirse, su cuerpo era muy pesado aunque gracias a la poción el dolor era mucho menor. Con una mueca intentó levantarse pero inmediatamente se mareó y vio los rostros preocupados de sus amigos. Finalmente fue Matt el que lo ayudó a reclinarse.

-Estoy bien- les aseguró.

Matt le colocó unos cojines detrás para que estuviese más cómodo.

Harry soltó un suspiro tembloroso mirando la comida, sabía que iba a ser el segundo reto del día. Aún así, intentó comer pero la mano le temblaba demasiado y se le caía todo de la cuchara.

-Me siento inútil-dijo tras varios intentos-maldita sea.

-Todavía creo que deberías ver a Pomfrey, esos temblores...no se hasta que punto son normales. Ron dijo que estuviste a punto de no contarlo, no reaccionaste durante minutos Harry, eso no puede ser una buena señal, deberíamos saber si hay daño en los nervios.

-Con las pociones debería estar bien-intervino Matt- pero si no disminuyen mañana deberías ir.

-No pasó nada, solo me desmayé-pero Harry sabía que no era del todo cierto. No estaba tan seguro de que ese espacio en negro en el que había estado consciente escuchando la voz de Matt fuera únicamente un sueño.

-Mientes-dijo Matt-lo que ocurrió fue peligroso de muchas formas. La próxima vez que penséis en un plan estúpido como ese contármelo antes, me asegurare de que no lo hagáis.

-Matt...-empezó a decir Harry.

-No quiero escusas-sentenció y Harry se calló ante el tono frío. Era como una orden, no daba espacio a réplicas.

Harry miro fijamente la sopa como si pudiese hacer que el contenido fuera directamente a su estómago, pero claramente no era posible.

-Y ahora vas a hacerme caso y comer- dijo Matt quitándole el plato de encima y poniéndolo en la mesita de noche. Cogió la cuchara y la lleno, acercándosela a la boca.

Harry masticó lentamente y cuando tragó dijo:

-Lo harías bien como ayudante de Pomfrey, ambos sois una pesadilla.

Matt le metió otra cucharada justo cuando terminó de hablar, sin miramientos.

-Eso es porque eres un inconsciente. No he visto a nadie con tan poca autoconservación, deberías haber sabido que era una estupidez siquiera plantear aquello.

-Lo sabía, pero no salió tan mal, ¿no?- dijo mirándose así mismo- quiero decir, esto es una mierda-dijo haciendo referencia a su cuerpo-pero... estoy vivo, parece que últimamente tiene algo mejor que hacer que matarme, es casi refrescante.

-No quiero escuchar tus estupideces-dijo tras meterle otra cucharada bien llena.

Voldemort pensaba a asegurarse de saber todo lo importante. Lo de la otra noche no podía suceder de nuevo. Su horrocrux debía permanecer seguro, su alma no merecía sufrir, sería como hacerse sufrir a sí mismo.

A pesar de si mismo, cuando terminó de comer Harry se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y beso ligeramente los labios de Matt antes de reclinarse nuevamente.

-No te enfades-dijo con una sonrisa-la próxima vez te lo contaré antes de lanzarme.

-No habrá próxima vez-sentenció-toma- dijo entregándole un frasco-esto debería ayudar con esos temblores.

-¿Por qué no me lo diste antes?

-No se puede tomar con el estómago vacío-replicó exasperado.

-Gracias, te quiero.

-Si,si, todo eso está muy bien-interrumpió Ron- pero seguimos aquí-dijo Ron ruborizado-y no fue el único que se arriesgó para conseguir las cosas.

Hermione le pegó un codazo a Ron.

-No os preocupéis, ignorar a Ron, solo está celoso de lo vuestro.

-¡No es así!

Pero los chicos le hicieron caso, Matt terminó por acostarse al lado de Harry en su cama, ambos intentando dormir. 

Para Harry estar con Matt era fácil, sin decir nada se decían todo. Disfrutaba dejándose llevar, como si Matt fuera una suave brisa que supiera lo que necesitaba en todo momento. Aún no conociéndolo desde hacía mucho, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en una parte tan importante para él.

Harry consideró que en realidad siempre se había apegado a los demás en poco tiempo. Fue un instante lo que marcó su amistad con Ron, fue un instante lo que necesitó para querer a su padrino, fue otro instante el que hizo que admirara a Lupin y fue otro instante el que necesitó para querer a Matt sin darse cuenta.

Hasta ahora no habían establecido que eran, para Harry su relación era algo especial y lo consideraba su pareja, al fin y al cabo cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban saltaban chispas que atraían sus cuerpos, haciendo que se besaran como si no se hubieran visto desde meses, era sumamente adictivo y embriagador. Harry nunca tendría suficiente de eso y sospechaba que Matt tampoco.

Desde hacía unas semanas su relación se había vuelto más intensa. Matt había intentado llevar las cosas más lejos pero Harry no había querido apresurarse y Matt lo había respetado. Se sintió inmensamente feliz al ver como se preocupaba por él, como lo protegía y cuidaba desde aquel encuentro que había tenido con Voldemort. Desde ese día, estuvo más apegado a él y más de una vez discutieron por lo sobreprotector que se había vuelto pero por mucho que discutieron, Matt siempre salía ganando. 

* * *

Voldemort había visto por primera vez a Harry jugar un partido de quidditch y aunque contra Ravenclaw no había tanta rivalidad, pudo decir que el ambiente estaba caldeado. Después de casi dos años sin poder jugar todo Hogwarts había estado impaciente. Y en parte tuvo que darle la razón a Snape, valía para ese deporte, era muy bueno, el otro buscador no había tenido nada que hacer. Pero en lo que más se fijó no fue en su habilidad sino en su cara.

Si la determinación y concentración que tenía en los entrenamientos era elevada, lo del partido estuvo a otro nivel, pero en el fondo de todo eso y de forma perceptible se podía ver cuánto amaba Harry el quidditch y como lo hacía sentir.

Recordó entonces como le había dicho una vez que le gustaría ser un ave para sentirse libre, ahora podía sentir a que se refería. Para Harry volar era como despegar las alas, abstraerse, olvidarse de todos los que lo rodeaban y de donde estaba, de lo que tenía que hacer y de todas sus preocupaciones. Durante el poco tiempo que duraba un partido se permitía ser el mismo y ser verdaderamente libre, disfrutar como otro adolescente más. Sin embargo, fue desconcertante para él saber cómo algo tan insignificante podía tener ese efecto en alguien.

-Harry, tengo noticias de Dumbledore-dijo Ron cuando Harry salió del vestuario- por eso casi llego tarde al partido.

-¿Y va a tomar medidas con Malfoy?-preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

Harry le había contado lo de su visión a Dumbledore pero éste no había hecho nada. Le había pedido que fuera prudente, enfatizando que no había que apresurar las cosas, que el chico era inocente hasta entonces. Pero a pesar de que le dijo que era un mortifago no hizo nada. Simplemente le dijo que era algo que ya sabía y que lo tenía vigilado, que no se preocupara. Pero Harry hizo todo lo contrario, se preocupó y no le quitó la vista de encima, necesitaba saber que iba a hacer para impedirle que lo hiciera. Hogwarts era muy grande y para cuando Dumbledore decidiera hacer algo podría ser tarde. Era mejor prevenir que curar y esa frase nunca tuvo más sentido para Harry que ahora.

-No hablamos de eso, pero es una buena noticia-dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Puedes venir una semana a mi casa a pasar las navidades! Ha sido cosa de Remus en realidad, lo ha convencido.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Harry ilusionado-oh, pero ¿y Matt? Se iba a quedar en navidad en parte por mi.

-Oh, bueno a mi madre no le importara que venga. Solo tiene que preguntarle a sus padres como Hermione si quiere venir.

-Gracias Ron. No puedo creer que vaya a pasar parte de las navidades con vosotros. Echo de menos a tus hermanos también.

-No tienes que darlas, eres parte de la familia.

Sin duda Harry podría considerar este hecho como un regalo de navidad. Este año las navidades pintaban mejor que nunca. Iba a poder pasarlas con todos sus seres queridos y no imaginaba que nada pudiese quitarle la sonrisa que ahora mismo se deslizaba en su rostro.

Buscó a Matt por medio colegio pero no pudo encontrarlo, supuso que estaría en la sala común y como no se llevaba con ningún Slytherin bien no pudo pedirle a nadie que lo buscaran así que tuvo que esperar a que llegara la hora de la cena.

-Matt, te he estado buscando todo el día. Tengo algo que proponerte.

Voldemort lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Te apetece venir a la madriguera en navidad? Quiero decir a la casa de Ron. He conseguido un permiso de un par de días.

Voldemort lo pensó por un momento. Y consideró que era una buena oportunidad para obtener más información así como evitar que Harry se metiera en líos. Después de todo, ahora que sabía que era su horrocrux no podía dejar que nada le ocurriese.

Sus mortífagos no sabían que no debían atacarlo pero dado que eran incompetentes dudaba que necesitaran saberlo, eran tan ineptos que dudaba que pudiesen atraparlo, además de la enorme suerte del chico. Aún así, últimamente parecía que le había abandonado su suerte. Había estado cerca de morir dos veces en poco tiempo, aunque pensándolo bien Voldemort tenía que aceptar que tenía parte de culpa en eso.

-Está bien, pediré el permiso de mis padres y lo entregaré.

Harry lo abrazó antes de irse a cenar y su pecho se contrajo al ver su cara iluminada. Esos malditos ojos del color de la maldición asesina serían su perdición, cada día brillaban y brillaban más como pequeñas estrellas. Se preguntaba cual sería el límite en la intensidad de esos ojos.


	17. Chapter 17

Había llegado el tan ansiado día de navidad. Molly los había recibido a todos gustosamente, incluido a Matt, a quien la señora Molly se había empeñado en atiborrar con comida, para suerte de Harry esta vez no sería él. Además, estaba encantada con los modales del chico y no hacía más que recriminarle al par de gemelos que tomaran ejemplo. Ron tampoco se había salvado de esto.

Los gemelos les habían enseñado los nuevos inventos que habían diseñado para la tienda. Afortunadamente Harry le había avisado a Matt de que no probase nada que le ofrecieran, sino posiblemente habría acabado como Percy, que ahora tenía una cola de gato que no era capaz de controlar. Percy estaba que echaba humo y a pesar de todo no paraba de disculparse por el comportamiento indisciplinado de sus hermanos. Matt le quitó importancia cada vez.

Durante la noche cada uno había ido dejando sus regalos en el árbol y por eso ahora estaba lleno. Los gemelos habían estado sacudiendo horas antes las cajas y los envoltorios con el fin de adivinar que contenía cada uno de ellos. Al parecer, habían apostado por ver quien adivinaba la mayor cantidad.

Todos habían abierto sus regalos ya, exceptuando a Matt, por lo que habían un par todavía en el suelo, esperando llamar su atención. Todos lo estaban mirando pero él parecía no darse cuenta, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Cariño, ¿no vas a abrir los regalos?-le preguntó Molly a Matt.

Voldemort la miró confundido.

-¿Son míos?-preguntó Matt extrañado.

-Claro que sí. Mira ten, este es de mi parte-dijo entregándole el más grande- Me dijeron que ibas a venir no hace mucho y tuve que apresurarme en hacerlo. Espero que te quede bien. Solo sabía que eras más alto que Harry pero de constitución similar.

Voldemort abrió el paquete y vio que como todos los demás había recibido un suéter Weasley. El suyo era verde con una M en plata. Los colores de Slytherin. Se había quedado probablemente con la boca abierta.

-Si no te gusta no pasa nada- dijo palmeándole el hombro Molly.

-Creo que está sorprendido-dijo Hermione.

-Lo siento, muchas gracias por el regalo. Sin embargo, no tengo nada preparado para usted-dijo Matt.

-Oh querido, no hace falta, los hago con gusto- dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

Matt siguió abriendo regalos y recibió de parte de los gemelos artículos de broma de su tienda, de Hermione un libro sobre el nacimiento de las Artes Oscuras que había salido hacía poco y Ron le había regalado un monedero marrón que en la parte de fuera le indicaba la cantidad que le quedaba en el interior. Tenía que reconocer que Hermione tenía buen gusto y que bueno, el regalo de Ron no era del todo inútil.

Harry iba a darle su regalo pero Matt le detuvo y quiso darle el suyo antes. Era el primer regalo que Harry tenía de Matt, estaba extasiado y se moría por abrirlo. Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negro. Harry abrió rápidamente la tapa y descubrió un pequeño colgante de plata en el que había un pequeño león dentro de un cristal con forma de lágrima.

-Es muy bonito-dijo Harry mirando a Matt.

Sin pensar mucho en ello se lanzó a darle un beso a Matt que éste correspondió gustosamente. Los gemelos no hacían más que chiflar con diferentes sonidos. Ginny tuvo que detenerlos para que no tiraran cohetes en medió del salón, lo que probablemente habría acabado con el salón patas arriba como muchas veces.

Cuando se separaron que dado el ambiente no duró mucho, Harry estaba demasiado sonrojado como para mirar a alguien a la cara, por lo que estaba mirando el suelo.

-Que bien te lo tenías guardado-dijo George poniendo un brazo en los hombros de Harry.

-Lo presentaste como Matt Dirled-dijo Fred poniendo un brazo también en los hombros de Harry.

-Pero es tu pareja-dijeron ambos gemelos, haciendo que Harry deseara que lo tragara la tierra.

-No lo somos-dijo Matt casualmente.

El silencio se hizo en la sala y los gemelos soltaron a Harry para mirarlo al igual que hizo Harry.

-¿No estáis saliendo?-preguntó Fred.

-No.

-Oh, vale, hermano, creo que hemos metido la pata esta vez-dijo George.

-En realidad nunca acordamos nada-murmuró Harry.

-Creo que es hora de irse-dijo Fred antes de subir a su cuarto.

Harry dejó el colgante en el sillón en el que había estado sentado previamente. Empezó a morderse el labio sabiendo que todas la miradas estaban en él. No tenía ganas de llorar, simplemente estaba nervioso.

Para él estaban saliendo. Para él, Matt era su novio desde aquella vez que se besaron. Desde que besarse se había vuelto algo natural. Siempre había pensado que compartían esos sentimientos, pero quizá se había equivocado. A veces se dejaba llevar y confundía las cosas. Parecía que desde que Matt llegó no paraba de equivocarse con él. Al fin y al cabo había hasta llegado a pensar que era Voldemort. Pero si Matt únicamente pensaba de él con alguien con el que podía tener relaciones o besarse y ya está, el no podía seguir con esa relación, porque Harry lo quería y le gustaba desde mucho antes de ese beso. Podrían ser amigos, pero nada más, solo que no era el momento ni el lugar de hablar de eso.

-Voy a guardar todo esto en el baúl-dijo Harry al recoger los regalos.

La cadena quedó olvidada en el sillón.

-Sabes, suelen decirme que tengo menos sensibilidad que una piedra, pero creo que tu me ganas-le dijo Ron antes de seguir a su amigo.

-Yo pensé que le querías-dijo Hermione.

-No lo hago-dijo Matt mirándole a los ojos.

-Has herido a Harry, no se si te das cuenta-le reprochó Hermione.

-¿Querías que le mintiese?

-No, pero sabes que él te quiere, deberías de habérselo dicho de otra forma y en otro momento. También deberías haber hablado con él antes de iniciar lo que sea que iniciarías.

Hermione no siguió a su amigo escaleras arriba. Se quedó en el salón leyendo uno de los libros que le habían regalado.

Voldemort se sentó a su lado confuso. No entendía que había hecho mal, había sido sincero. Harry tampoco se había enfadado con él ni parecía molesto pero todos los demás si, se había creado un ambiente incómodo. Pero Harry se había llevado todas sus cosas menos la cadena. Sabía que la había dejado a propósito pero también le había gustado mucho y eso significaba que en el fondo si estaba molesto.

Sabía que Harry le quería, se lo había dicho infinidad de veces pero él nunca se lo había dicho así que no entendía la actitud de los demás. No había prometido nada y ni siquiera le había engañado. Y en su defensa diría que nunca establecieron su relación. Pero aunque sabía todo eso, no sabía porque se sentía así, desde que Harry se había ido, ni siquiera sabía darle un nombre a la sensación que tenia pero podía decir que no era algo agradable.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry y Matt regresaron a Hogwarts en un silencio sepulcral. El mismo silencio que habían mantenido la noche anterior. Matt había intentado hablar con él pero Harry le respondía con monosílabos y tampoco sacaba temas de conversación. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico y estaban rojos, se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche. De hecho, esta mañana se había encontrado con que Harry le pedía al señor Weasley que lo acercara a Hogwarts, mucho antes de la fecha que se suponía que debía hacerlo y Voldemort no pensaba dejar que eso ocurriese sin ir él también. Era impensable dejar al imprudente contenedor de su Horrocrux sin supervisión.

Al llegar a Hogwarts Harry le agradeció nuevamente al señor Weasley. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, Harry se dirigió a su sala común sin decir nada más.

Luna quien se había enterado de todo por una carta que le había enviado Hermione, estaba esperando su llegada cerca de la puerta de entraba, viendo la interacción entre los dos.

-Hola Matt- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora cuando Harry se fue.

-Hola, feliz navidad-dijo Matt.

-Pero no son tan felices...Si quieres arreglar las cosas con Harry debes decirle que le quieres.

-Pero no lo hago.

-Lo haces pero... no has querido admitirlo, te da miedo.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada- siseó.

-Bueno si no me crees te recomiendo que abras la caja que te regaló Harry. Piensa en él antes de hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?

-Quizá te ayude a ver cosas que no quieres ver. Además, si tardas mucho es posible que sea tarde.

-¿Tarde para que?

-Para cuando sepa todo lo demás.

-¿Que cosas?- dijo con los labios apretados mientras agarraba su varita.

Luna simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Que no te confundan los torposoplos. Adiós Matt- dijo con una sonrisa.

Voldemort siguió mirando la espalda de Luna hasta que dobló la esquina y ya no estuvo al alcance de su visión.

Como se atrevía a decir que Lord Voldemort tenía miedo de algo pensó. Por no decir de la insinuación de que fuese tan débil como para sentir algo como amor y más por su enemigo. En tal caso era aprecio por su Horrocrux, nada más.

En su habitación, Voldemort no sabía que hacer. Había mirado la caja que tenía guardada en el cajón pero la había vuelto a dejar. No perdía nada por hacerlo pero por otra parte no quería ser manipulado y hacer lo que esa chica le había dicho, a él nadie le tenía que decir lo que tenía que hacer. Y por eso mismo, cerró por tercera vez el cajón y salió de su habitación camino a la biblioteca, ignorando el consejo de Luna.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que habían vuelto y no había pasado ni un solo minuto con Harry, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Con el paso de los días la ira se fue acumulando en su interior, lista para atacar.

Dado que habían muy pocos estudiantes en navidad, todos comían en la misma mesa en el Gran Comedor. Voldemort intentó nuevamente hablar con Harry pero él descaradamente le giró la cara y se puso a hablar con Luna a su izquierda, dándole la espalda por completo.

Finalmente, Voldemort incapaz de aguantar la tontería de Harry lo levantó de la mesa del Gran Comedor y se lo llevó arrastras fuera para hablar con él. Toda la instancia se quedó mirándolos, incluidos los profesores.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- dijo Matt iracundo.

La cicatriz de Harry empezó a palpitar.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Harry- las cosas quedaron bastante claras el día de navidad.

-No lo hicieron. Te fuiste sin decir nada y apenas hemos hablado después de eso.

-No hay nada que decir.

-¿Ya no me quieres?

-Claro que si pero tu no. Y no voy a dejar que te aproveches de eso. Tampoco soy un follamigo o cualquier cosa que te hayas imaginado- dijo Harry cada vez elevando más el tono.

-¿Cual es la diferencia? Hasta el día de navidad lo hacías.

-¡Pensaba que me querías!

-Nunca dije que lo hiciera.

Harry se quedó pensativo y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, ciertamente no lo hiciste.

-Aclarado que nunca te mentí podemos seguir a lo de siempre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no. Ya tengo bastante mierda que aguantar en mi vida como para tener ese tipo de relación. Yo quiero otra cosa contigo que claramente tu no. Lo mejor es que paremos ahora. Seamos amigos, como al principio.

-Yo no quiero eso.

-Bueno, pues yo no quiero lo que tu quieres.

Matt en ese momento se lanzó a besar a Harry. Harry intentó apartarle pero no lo consiguió.

-Ves, tu también lo quieres- le susurró Matt al oído.

Harry le pegó una bofetada que incrementó el dolor de su cicatriz.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- amenazó.

Harry volvió al gran comedor a terminar su comida pero Voldemort no volvió. En ese momento realmente quiso matarle pero se convenció recordando que era su horrocrux y no podía. Se encaminó a las cocinas pensando en como ese niño siempre tenía que estar sacándolo de quicio, ni una solo vez era capaz de someterse, incluso le había pegado una bofetada. Nadie se había atrevido a hacer eso desde sus días en el orfanato. Y aunque quiso maldecirlo para que tuviese una buena semana de pesadillas, no pudo hacerlo porque recordó aquel día que pasaron juntos bajo el árbol mientras el chico dormía.


	18. Chapter 18

Conforme acabaron las navidades, los alumnos fueron regresando.

La vuelta a las clases fue algo incómoda. Ni Ron ni Harry le dirigían la palabra a Matt. Además, Harry se había empezado a sentar con Ron y Hermione con Matt en todas las clases.

El colegio entero cuchicheaba por los cambios en su relación, sospechando de una ruptura que para variar había sido culpa de Harry, quien aprovechándose de su fama, le había puesto los cuernos a Matt.

Estos rumores no hacían nada más que alimentar la ira de Harry. Una vez más odió su condición del niño-que-vivió y toda la fama que le acarreaba. Siempre pasaba del lado bueno al malo de la gente que lo rodeaba en cuestión de minutos. Y ahora por un lado tenía que soportar la ruptura con Matt, si es que había incluso una, dado que nunca habían tenido realmente nada y todo había sido unilateral y por otro lado tenía que ver como nuevamente su reputación se iba al traste.

Desde luego, Snape se estaba regocijando con su situación quien no había podido evitar soltar varias puyas cuando tuvieron la clase de defensa y él únicamente había podido apretar sus puños, clavándose las uñas en sus palmas para evitar perder más puntos para su casa, apenas conteniendo su ira gracias a Ron.

El bullicio lo seguía allá donde fuera, todo el mundo susurraba en cuanto lo veía y Malfoy no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para burlarse de él. Habían aparecido varios pósters de él con otro chico al que no se le veía cara en una posición comprometida y estaba seguro de que era cosa de los Slytherin. Sus amigos se dedicaban a arrancarlos pero aún así todo el mundo las había visto. La primera vez que los había visto había explotado gritando que eran falsos pero solo se habían alejado de él.

Harry se preguntaba una y otra vez porque era siempre él al que le pasaban este tipo de cosas. Quizá era el karma sobre el apellido Potter y al haber muerto su padre tan joven le había tocado a él pagar todo el abuso al que habían sometido a su profesor o quizá simplemente no tenía suerte y tenía un imán para este tipo de cosas.

Voldemort no había hecho nada para acallar los rumores. Incluso se podría decir que su estado decaído y a veces iracundo los alimentaba. En realidad lo que hacía era fingir su desánimo. Encontraba gratificante que Potter sufriera como él. Aunque aún le quedaba por pagar,la bofetada le iba a salir cara, se la haría pagar con creces. Nunca había deseado tanto matarlo. Estos días atrás había estado buscando formas alternativas de absorber un horrocrux. Quería sustraerlo sin tener que recurrir al arrepentimiento para poder matar al niño finalmente. Pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada, todo lo conducía a lo mismo, un dolor inimaginable que podría conllevar a la muerte.

-Harry céntrate en otra cosa. Mira, piensa en otras formas de detener a Voldemort, seguro que hay algo que no hayamos pensado-dijo Hermione en un intento de distraerlo.

-¿Otra opción en la que no hemos pensado? Umm creo que lo tengo-dijo mirándola fijamente-Ya que le gusta Halloween y le teme a la muerte, siempre puedo disfrazarme como parca y con suerte se muere del susto, ¿que te parece?-dijo mordaz y Hermione se calló, sabiendo que no sacaría nada cuando estaba de ese humor.

Harry sentía que la válvula de escape estaba a punto de estallar cuando vio el nombre de Malfoy en el artículo de Corazón de bruja que le había enseñado Ginny. Malfoy relataba haber sido testigo del momento en el que había visto como él era empujado contra la pared rogando que el otro estudiante lo hiciera suyo. Que conveniente era que difamaran su nombre pero que el del supuesto estudiante así como el de su "ex" permanecieran privados para salvaguardar su privacidad.

Harry apretó sus puños en torno al papel y se giró justo a tiempo para ver como Malfoy salía del Gran Comedor. Inmediatamente se puso de pié dispuesto a seguirlo, no le iba a pasar ninguna más, había soportado demasiado a lo largo de esos 6 años.

-Harry, necesitas comer- dijo Hermione.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí soportando esta mierda!- grito Harry provocando que las pocas personas que no lo habían estado mirando le prestaran atención.

-Relájate, podemos ir a las cocinas. Seguro que a Dobby...-empezó a decir Ron.

-Relájate tu- dijo antes de dar media vuelta.

No miró a Matt a los ojos antes de salir, no podía creer que no hiciera nada por desmentir los rumores. Ya no podía considerarse ni su amigo. De ser algo más que amigos habían pasado a la nada y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla cuando se cerraron a su espalda las puertas del Gran Comedor. Se limpió la cara rápidamente, furioso consigo mismo. Al final, todos los Slytherin eran iguales. Ese simple pensamiento alimentó más su ira interior.

Sacó el mapa del merodeador y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver como el punto que señalaba a Malfoy desaparecía adentrándose en la sala de los menesteres.

Nunca había subido las escaleras tan rápido hasta ese séptimo piso, ni siquiera el año pasado con Umbridge. Parecía que se deslizaba por los escalones, ni siquiera se sentía fatigado al terminar de subir. Se paseó por delante de donde se suponía que estaría la puerta únicamente pensando en Malfoy y en poco tiempo se había materializado. Con sigilo reprimiendo sus ganas de abrir con un portazo se adentró en la sala. Bajo la capa de invisibilidad buscó por todo el interior viéndolo delante de un armario que no hacía más que abrir y cerrar. Se escondió detrás de unos trastos únicamente para guardar la capa en su mochila, procurando no hacer ruido y con la misma determinación con la que había salido del comedor se detuvo a tan solo unos metros de él, a su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Malfoy?

Harry saboreó las pupilas dilatadas por la sopesa, observando su inquietud.

-Nada que te incumba Potter.

-Cuando hay un puto mortifago en el colegio es de mi incumbencia.

-Creo que el único puto que hay en esta habitación eres tu-dijo con malicia.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto!

-Quizá pueda atestiguar como te folla el Señor Oscuro la próxima vez, el público lo amara.

-No voy a descansar hasta meterte a ti y a toda tu familia entre rejas Malfoy. Estáis podridos.

Malfoy levantó su varita iracundo y lanzó el primer hechizo que Harry consiguió esquivar con rapidez, a su vez éste intentó desarmarlo pero Draco quien ya estaba preparado para ese movimiento lo contrarrestó rápidamente, sumiéndolos a los dos en un intercambio furioso de hechizos.

Los trastos amontonados caían estruendosamente por el suelo, resonando en la habitación pero ninguno de ellos era consciente de lo que estaban desencadenando, solo podían escuchar el intercambio de hechizos entre ellos.

Ninguno de ellos prestaba demasiada atención a lo que lanzaban, únicamente se dejaban llevar y lanzaban el primer hechizo que les venía a la mente, apartándose o agachándose la mayoría de las veces de ellos más que contrarrestarlos. Ambos estaban claramente en posición de ataque y parecían haber olvidado el uso de hechizos defensivos.

-_Cru_-empezó a entonar Malfoy.

-_Sectumsempra_-dijo Harry rápidamente.

Había actuado por impulso al recordar la simple anotación del libro que decía: "para enemigos" y que era Malfoy en ese momento sino eso: un sucio mortifago que había intentado lanzarle una imperdonable, que había intentado torturarlo.

Harry se acercó al cuerpo de Malfoy que había caído con un golpe seco, donde yacía sin moverse jadeando pesadamente y gimiendo de dolor. Observó con pánico contenido la expresión de dolor de su rostro y como la tela había sido despedazada. La sangre fluía con rapidez formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Malfoy lo miraba apacible, sin rencor, y Harry simplemente cayó al suelo de rodillas. La sangre se precipitó por sus venas, yendo a un ritmo atronador que lo instaba a actuar. No podía dejar que el miedo lo paralizara, tenía que actuar rápido. Pensó que quizá podría sanar un poco las heridas y darle el tiempo suficiente a Pomfrey para llegar, eso era. Tendría que funcionar porque Dobby no podía llevarlo al haber perdido tanta sangre, una aparición en su estado solo lo empeoraría todo. Pensó en llamarlo para que trajera a la enfermera pero estaba seguro de que se pondría histérico al ver a Malfoy y ahora mismo no necesitaba nada de eso.

-_Expecto patronum_-dijo con voz temblorosa.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que no funcionaría pero lo había hecho y ahora tenía enfrente a su majestuoso ciervo.

-Pomfrey, estudiante gravemente herido, sala de los menesteres.

Rasgo su túnica para ver bien las heridas y se horrorizó. Habían múltiples cortes de considerable profundidad surcando su pecho.

Harry levantó su varita con lágrimas en sus ojos, pensando una y otra vez que él le había hecho eso y que era un monstruo que se merecía todos esos rumores.

-Episkey-murmuró

Pero no funcionó y lo repitió una y otra y otra vez gritándolo incluso, pero seguía sin funcionar. Se pasó una mano desesperado por el pelo, intentando recordar algún hechizo del libro que pudiese ayudarle pero no había nada.

-No quería hacerlo-le dijo devastado.

-Me lo merezco- fue el susurro apenas audible que salió de los labios manchados de sangre de Malfoy.

Harry sacudió desesperadamente la cabeza y cuando vio que los labios de Malfoy se abrían nuevamente dijo:

-No hables. Pomfrey llegará a tiempo, tiene que hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se quitó su túnica y apretó con ella en algunas de las heridas de Malfoy intentando de alguna forma que no perdiera tanta sangre. Los quejidos de dolor se hicieron más audibles así como los sollozos de Harry.

Escuchó como unas puertas se abrían y gritó:

-Aquí. Rápido.

Su voz sonó ronca por las lágrimas. No apartó la mirada de Malfoy quien tampoco había dejado de mirarle.

Hacía tiempo que Harry estaba murmurando cosas inconexas sin darse cuenta y Malfoy estaba demasiado débil para entenderlas, estaba cayendo rápidamente en la inconsciencia y apenas sentía ya el dolor de las heridas. Sabía que se estaba muriendo, sabía que Potter se culpaba pero aún así no se arrepentía, era agradable incluso, ya no tendría que pelear, ya no tendría que ir contracorriente para hacer algo que no quería. Dejarse llevar ante la negrura era muy fácil.

Harry no notó la presencia detrás suya, no notó como alguien le gritaba que se apartara, solo se dio cuenta de todo cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzó a un lado. Miro sus manos manchadas ahora de sangre y dirigió su atención a esa persona, viendo con horror como Snape murmuraba una y una otra vez algo, pero no era capaz de escuchar nada, solo un pitido en sus oídos que silenciaba todo lo demás.

Snape vio como el maldito crío entraba en pánico, murmurando una y otra vez: "No quería hacerlo, no quería hacerlo". A Snape siempre le resultaba desagradable cuando alguien usaba ese hechizo en especial, pero nunca se había arrepentido tanto de haberlo creado como ahora. No solo pendía la vida de su ahijado de un hilo sino que el niño al que había jurado proteger lo había lanzado.

Una vez cerradas las heridas de Malfoy le suministró rápidamente una poción regeneradora de sangre. Hacía tiempo que los ojos de su ahijado se habían cerrado y solo esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde. Puso los dedos en su muñeca buscando el pulso y soltó un suspiro de alivio al notarlo. Era débil pero constante, viviría.

Ahora tenía que ocuparse de su otra pequeña carga. Si alguien lo veía aquí probablemente lo expulsarían.

-Potter escúcheme.

Pero sus ojos no estaban enfocados en él lo traspasaban con la mirada.

-Potter, vuelva a sus sentidos.

Pero nada funcionaba. Lo agarró firmemente por los hombros y con la voz más suave que pudo reunir dijo:

-Vivirá- dijo Snape viendo como los ojos de Harry le miraban finalmente, teniendo su atención- Escúchame, no le digas a nadie lo que has hecho.

-Pomfrey sabe que hay alguien herido, le mandé un patronus.

-Bien, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor-entonó con voz fría- has tenido una pelea y le has roto la nariz a Malfoy, te has asustado porque se ha golpeado con algo y se ha desmayado. Yo he atendido sus heridas, ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Por que... por que me ayuda?- dijo tragando el nudo de su garganta.

-Porque ese hechizo no debería haber llegado a tus manos nunca. Ahora lárgate, ya has hecho suficiente.

Harry se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y se apoyó en una mesa que tenía cerca para no caerse. Echó una última mirada atrás y vio como Snape se encargaba de hacer desaparecer toda evidencia.

Salió de la sala de menesteres con nuevas lagrimas surcando su rostro y con el peso de sus acciones en sus hombros. Miró su varita que no había soltado en ningún momento, aflojando el fuerte agarre que tenía en las misma, abriendo y cerrando su puño para relajar sus dedos agarrotados. Y miró con nuevos ojos a su varita, pensando en ella por primera vez como un arma, horrorizado de lo que casi se llega a convertir empuñándola.

Supo en ese instante que nunca sería capaz de matar a Voldemort, no podría vivir siendo un asesino.


End file.
